La boda de Robin
by Revolucion ZR
Summary: Que hubiese pasado si en Thriller Bark no hubieran secuestrado a Nami , sino a Robin. ¿Robin se tendría que casarse con ese zombie? ¿ Quien la salvaría?¿ y como? Pues eso se trata de esta historia. Que hubiera pasado.Os lo podéis imaginar. Zoro x Robin.
1. Capítulo 1- La pesadilla

**_Hola. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Decirme lo que os gusta o no para mejorar y darme ánimos. Me encanta ZoRo. Me encanta esta pareja, hasta enamorarme. Espero que lo disfrutéis. Bss. Algún día sabremos si hay una pareja en la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Intentare subir pronto el siguiente._**

Capítulo 1

Todo comenzó en la misma noche que Brook se unió a la banda de Sombrero de Paja. Era una noche tranquila. El cielo estaba despejado, para ser ese lugar y no había posibilidad de tormenta, ni nada parecido. La marea estaba en calma y en la cubierta había una brisa que era fría al tacto. Era una noche como las demás, pero era una noche perfecta para poder descansar y desconectar del mundo, ya que estaban agotados, por la sorpresa de su idiota capitán. La unión de Brook a la banda. Todos estaban dormidos en sus respectivas habitaciones, excepto Zoro, que le tocaba turno de vigilancia como siempre. No le apetecía quedarse de guardia, pero se tuvo que aguantar, sino Nami aumentaría su deuda y tampoco le apetecía discutir con ella, estaba demasiado cansado y solo necesitaba uno momento de soledad y relax.

Todos dormían profundamente, como si no hubieran dormido desde hace tiempo. Pero había una persona que no dormía profundamente o mejor dicho, luchaba desesperadamente contra sus sueños que la acosaba todas las noches pero esta vez era más fuerte y aterradora que nunca. Esa persona era ni más ni menos nuestra despampanante arqueóloga, Nico Robin. Estaba destapada en la cama, sudaba mucho, no dejaba de moverse desesperadamente, su respiración era agitada y costosa, parecía que le costaba respirar o que alguien le robaba el aire de sus pulmones, agarraba con fuerza las sabanas mientras se retorcía y no dejaba de pronunciar en voz bajaba: ¡Espadachín!

No dejaba de repetirlo y cada vez era más seguido. Parecía que estaba en medio de una tortura y gritaba pidiendo ayuda a Zoro violentamente. Estaba teniendo una pesadilla y al parecer era realmente horrible. ¿Por qué no dejaba de nombrar Zoro? ¿Que estaría soñando?

_**En la pesadilla de Robin:**_

_Robín se situaba en algo parecido a un cementerio que te ponía los pelos de punta y te provocaba escalofríos por la columna vertebral. Estaba lleno de lapidas, que la mayoría estaban rotas y algunas imposible de leer. La mayoría de los árboles estaban muertos o estaban retorcidos de una forma extraña. Solo había telarañas y muchos cuervos que le daba más drama al sitio. (Ya os lo imaginareis, como de las películas de miedo). Y había una densa niebla que no permitía ver más allá de su nariz. Solo obtenía el tacto y el oído defensores que le permitía estar alerta._

_Empezó a caminar cuidadosamente, para no tropezarse con nada, ni chocarse. Cuanto más se adentraba en el cementerio, más densa era la niebla, que llego a un punto de no ver absolutamente nada. Solo estaba la niebla y ella. Los nervios empezaron a dominarla y ser notables, pero no perdería la cordura en tal situación tan desconocida. Se puso a mirar por todos los lados en busca de algo que le ayudara a escapar, lo que fuera, un animal, persona, planta. Estaba completamente sola, no había nadie al su alrededor. Sin saber por qué, comenzó a correr sin rumbo, iba lo más rápido posible, se lo pedía sus piernas como si fuera una obligación que no negaría tampoco su mente. Pero tropezó con algo que hizo que se impactara contra el suelo. Alzo la mirada y vio una lápida que estaba cubierta de polvo, pero sospechosamente estaba intacta. Esto le llamo la atención._

_Robín le daba la curiosidad de saber de quién era esa lapida. Con una mano empezó a flotar la lápida quitando las telarañas y el montón de polvo, para ver el dueño o dueña de la lápida. Cuando vio el nombre se quedó impactada, que se tapó la boca con una de sus manos y se quedó sin palabra. En la lápida había una descripción que ponía:_**_"Aquí descansa Roronoa Zoro. Murió por defender..."._**

_Era la tumba del Espadachín. No entendía una parte de la descripción, era imposible de leer. ¿Que pondría en la descripción? Sabía que solo era una pesadilla y quería despertarse a toda costa. Pero no hubo éxito. Robín se puso de pie y volvió a mirar todos los lados, a ver si veía a alguien. Pero seguía sin haber nadie. De repente la niebla se hizo más intensa hasta tragarla por completo. Cuando la niebla se dispersó, vio que estaba en una habitación oscura y le enfocaban con un foco. Parecía la nada. No había nadie, ni un ser vivo. Ahora sí que se estaba poniendo nerviosa e inquieta. De repente un foco se encendió a su lado, no muy lejos de ella. Se fijó bien quien estaba debajo del foco. Era Zoro. Ella se alegró al ver a Zoro, pero siendo sincera, era el último hombre que soñaría. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados y con la mirada perdida, mirando hacia Robín._

_Robín salió corriendo hacia él, pero de repente detrás de Zoro salió una sombra de la nada, sin rostro. Gritaba afónica para avisarle, pero no la oía. Seguía en el sitio, sin moverse, ni pestañeo. En ese momento la sombra saco una daga y se la clavó en el hombro izquierdo del espadachín, cerca de su duro corazón. La sombra desapareció, como vino. El peliverde se desplomo en el suelo. No dejaba de sangrar por la espalda, hasta teñir su camisa blanca de color rojo._

_Robín estaba en shock. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Corrió más rápido hacia Zoro, hasta llegar a él._

_Se arrodillo y ayudo a Zoro a levantarse. Robín apoyo el brazo de Zoro, alrededor de su cuello. Con mucho cuidado intentando que se pusiese de pie. Él empujo a Robín, haciéndola que se cayese al suelo. Saco una de sus katanas. Robín veía aterrada, la katana de Zoro y su rostro, tenía esa mirada que pone cuando está en un combate serio. Zoro lamio la hoja de su katana de una forma excitante y se la clavó en el pecho de Robín sintiendo el dolor hasta la última célula de su moreno cuerpo._

_._

_._

_._

En ese momento Robin despertó de su pesadilla. Estaba sobresaltada y nerviosa. Rápidamente se tocó el pecho, no había ninguna herida, parecía tan real. Se miró las manos y vio que estaban temblando. No estaba tan asustada, desde Ennies Lobby. No entendía la pesadilla, pero esa pesadilla era muy realista podía ser una visión del futuro o solo una simple pesadilla que debía ignorar. Normalmente soñaba sobre su tierra natal o en su madre... Pero nunca soñaba con sus nakamas. Era muy raro y más que el primero fuese Zoro. Ya que entre ellos había un enorme muro que habían construido entre los dos. Ni siquiera se miraban y mucho menos que se dirigieran alguna palabra entre ellos. Pero sabía que no podía confiar en Zoro, por que el sería capaz de matarla. Estaba segura que lo haría desde que se unió a la banda. Pero no sería justo decir eso, aunque su confianza era menos que escasa. Tenía que actuar como si no hubiera tenido esa pesadilla y comportarse como siempre.

Nami seguía dormida, no se había percatado de que Robín había tenido una pesadilla. Sí que tenía que estar agotada. O eso creía ella de que estaba dormida.

Robin estaba un poco alterada, así que decidió, ir a tomar el aire y a comer algo. Se levantó de la cama y salió de su habitación en pijama. Es qué el pijama sirve para tofo.

Cuando salió a la cubierta, noto una brisa encantadora y a un espadachín apoyado en la barandilla mirando hacia ella. Robín no pudo evitar estar más alterada, que su corazón se acelerara con violencia y quedara paralizada cuando sus miradas conectaron, durante unos pocos segundos. Después se tranquilizó y se comportó con normalidad con una sonrisa en su rostro. Mientras que él tenía una mirada muy seria. Era la misma mirada que tenía en su pesadilla que acababa de tener. No podía notas que ella estaba asustaba de él, así que solo saludo y se fue a la cocina sin mirar atrás. Zoro no le quitaba la mirada de encima como un guerrero observando a su presa temiendo cuando pudiera atacar. Eso hacía que Robin estuviese incomoda, pero se controló.

La morena se preparó una taza de té y se sentó en la mesa. Iba despejando sus ideas e iba olvidando la pesadilla que acaba de tener. No se oía ningún ruido. Estaba todo muy tranquilo, hasta que de repente Zoro grito resonando hasta el último rincón del Sunny.

Robín salió corriendo hacia la cubierta desparramando la taza rompiéndose en mil pedacitos, necesitaba saber a qué venia ese grito de dolor procedente de la boca de su acosador. Cuando salió de la cocina se quedó sorprendida. Zoro estaba inmóvil y parecía que alguien le estaba estrangulando del cuello y lo más asombroso era que extraña flotando. No había nadie en la cubierta, solo Zoro. Era como si hubiera alguien invisible estuviese estrangulándolo. Robín quería utilizar sus poderes ¿pero cómo se puede luchar con alguien que no ves? o ¿a saber que era?

De repente todos estaban en la cubierta y se sorprendieron al igual que Robín cuando vieron a Zoro. El más confundido era Luffy, por lo que estaba viendo. Tenían que intervenir, pero era arriesgado, podían dañar a Zoro sin querer.

De repente el intruso soltó a Zoro dejándole respirar y tirado en el suelo. Usopp salió corriendo hacia Zoro y les llevo con los demás. Todos se pusieron en guardia y preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Pero a quien atacaría primero. Había 9 posibilidades. ¿Quién sería? Luffy, Nami, Usopp, Sanji, Chopper, Robín, Franky, Brook o puede que volvieran por Zoro.

Estaba todo en silencio, parecía que se había ido. Zoro por fin recuperó su aliento y se pudo concentrar. Sanji se acercaba lentamente a Nami, pero ella le ponía esa cara de furia que hacia que retrocediera unos pasos con sus ojos de corazones.

De repente Robín empezó a flotar. Parecía que la cogía en brazo. El intruso invisible corrió hasta la barandilla, que se puso encima de ella. Aun no se podían ver al intruso. Ella oponía resistencia, pero no conseguía liberarse. Todos querían atacar, pero no querían hacerla daño. Pero eso le daba igual a Zoro y saco sus katanas y fue corriendo hacia Robín, pero el intruso lo esquivo a tiempo el ataque. Salto hasta el mástil aun sosteniendo a Robín y empezó escalar por el mástil, con Robín en los hombros hasta llevársela a lo más alto del mástil.

Luffy estiro el brazo hacia donde estaba Robín para cogerlas, pero golpeo al intruso por equivocación, que salió despedido. Ella caía por el mástil muy rápido y con la mirada atónica de sus nakamas. Se iba a empotrar en el suelo, sino hacia algo rápido. Todos están alterados y no sabían qué hacer. Luffy estiraba el brazo para atraparla, pero fallaba. Robin intento usar sus poderes, pero estaba agotada para utilizarlos. Su destino estaba asegurado o eso creía.

Pero de repente Zoro salto y cogió en brazos tipo princesita. Aterrizo con Robín a salvo, mientras que ella no se soltaba del cuello de Zoro por miedo o puede que por algo más .Todos volvieron agruparse y se pusieron en guardia. Zoro no soltaba a Robín ni en sueños. Para Robín era muy incómodo, pero no quería decirle nada, porque sabía que se enfadaría en ese mismo momento. Cuando estaba en modo en guardia para atacar, no había nadie que interrumpirle. Zoro miraba atentamente por todos los rincones de la cubierta, paras averiguar dónde estaba el intruso. Todos hacían lo mismo. El intruso no hizo nada, parecía que se había ido, pero no bajaban la guardia.

Paso unos 5 minutos, todos se pusieron buscar por toda la cubierta y por todos los rincones del Sunny, excepto Zoro que se quedó con Robín en la cubierta, aun cogida en sus brazos. Ya se estaba pasando Zoro, pero es que su mente y su cuerpo le decía que no se separara de ella. Hasta todos se estaban imaginando que entre ellos dos había química, parecía que era unas de sus katanas. Robín estaba tan cansada y tenía tanto sueño, que sin querer se quedó dormida, entre los brazos de Zoro. Dormía profundamente, aunque sabía que no debería dormir en ese momento y mas quien la estaba sujetando era Zoro, pero el sueño la venció. La morena agarro con una mano la camisa de Zoro y su cabeza estaba apoyada en el hombro de Zoro. (Yo lo haría :-). Estaba súper cómoda ahí. El no pudo evitar ponerse tenso, pero seguía con su seriedad y su frialdad con ella, como si no le afectase eso.

Todos volvieron a la cubiertas paras reunirse e informar de su búsqueda. La primera en hablar fue Nami.

\- ¿Habéis encontrado al intruso? - todos respondieron no.

\- No, Nami. Hemos buscado por todas partes.- dijo Sanji mientras encendía un cigarro y se lo ponía en la boca.- Se habrá ido, porque no ha dejado ningún rastro.

\- Seguro que se fue volando cuando le di. – sonrió Luffy.

\- Bueno. Aun así hay que tener cuidado. Puede que esté aquí y no lo sepamos. Y puede que a la próxima no tengamos tanta suerte, como Robin y Zoro.- dijo Nami refiriéndose la mayor parte a Luffy, sabiendo que podría hacer alguna de sus locuras infantiles.

\- Oye, Zoro ¿Por qué no bajas a Robín al suelo?- dijo Usopp con una miradas picarona.

\- Eso, marimo pervertido. Suelta a mi Robin.- Sanji estaba súper cabreado y con una envidia a Zoro. Quería ser el que estuviese a Robin en sus brazos y no el marimo. Pero para ser sincera, aunque Sanji este muy bueno yo prefiero a Zoro.

\- Cállate cejas rizadas.- dijo Zoro elevando la voz y enojándose mucho con Sanji, que estaban a punto de iniciar otra de sus peleas. Pero Zoro se tranquilizó y volvió a su tono normal.- Me gustaría, imbécil. Pero es que se ha quedado dormida y no me suelta de la camisa.

\- ¡Ooooh! Robín esta hermosa cuando duerme.- babeo Sanji con los ojos de forma de corazón y gritando, pero Nami le golpeó para que se callase.

\- No elevéis la voz. Robín ha tenido antes una pesadilla y no ha podido dormir en toda la noche. Seguro que por eso no pudo utilizar sus poderes antes.

\- Seguro que estaba soñando lo que paso en Ennies Lobby. Pobre Robín. Es una herida muy reciente.- recodo Chopper entristeciéndose por Robín.

\- A mí me da igual si ha tenido una pesadilla o no. Yo solo quiero librarme de ella. Me estoy cansando de tenerla en brazos, que pesa mucho.- pasando de lo que le acababa de decir Nami y Chopper. Y como que pesa mucho, pero mira quien fue hablar, el que entrena con unas pesas monstruosas.

-¡Bastardo! Como te atreves decir eso de Robín. Eso no se le dice a una dama.-Sanji ahora sí que estaba cabreado. Estaba preparado para iniciar la pelea con Zoro.

\- Vale ya los dos.- Nami volvió a interferir.- La vais a despertar. No veis que está agotada y para empeorarlo lo que le acaba de pasar. Ahora mismo hay que pensar en Robín. Solo gritaba tu nombre, Zoro y como gritaba antes, tenía que ser horrible la pesadilla.

Zoro le daba curiosidad, porque Robín solo gritaba su nombre. Pero aun así le daba igual como estaba el estado de la morena. Solo quería se la quería quitársela de encima. Pasaba de todo a lo que se refería a Robín o eso quería que la gente creyera.

\- Normal que tuviese una pesadilla. Es que solo ver a Zoro es una tortura, pues imagínate en sueño. Trae bastado que me la llevó a su cama. - dijo Sanji mientras se acercaba a Zoro, para coger a Robín.

\- Que acabas de decir cocinero de mierda. Solo tienes envidia de que Robín esté en mis brazos y no en los tuyos. Aunque prefiero una katana que a Robín.- tenía unas ganas tremendas de golpearle.

Sanji quería darle, pero ahora mismo no podía, así que ignoro el insulto de Zoro y fue a cogerla, pero Luffy se puso en medio de los dos. Quería que Robín no se despertase y sabía que con Sanji, eras fijo que se despertase. Además no soltaba la camiseta de Zoro y nadie quería verle sin camisa. Depende de la persona ¿Quien no quiere ver a un tío bueno como Zoro sin camiseta?

\- Zoro llévala a su habitación y vigila la hasta que se despierte. Entendido.- ordeno con una seriedad que no parecía Luffy.

\- ¿Por qué tengo que vigilarla yo? Que lo haga el cocinero.- Zoro no hacía más que protestas y enojándose con su capitán.

No hubo respuestas de su capitán. Todos sabían que si el intruso volvía atacar iría por Robín o Zoro. El espadachín se dirigió a la habitación de las chicas con un cabreo, pero iba con cuidado para no despertarla. Sanji tenía una envidia enorme en Zoro que empezó a llorar, pero se le paso cuando vio a Nami .Todos los demás estaban totalmente despiertos, así que fueron hacer sus tareas, antes de atracar en la siguiente isla.

Zoro llego a la habitación de las chicas con Robín aun cogida en brazos. Coloco con mucho cuidado a Robín encima de su cama y la tapo con las sabanas. Después Zoro se sentó en el suelo apoyándose su cabeza en la cama de Robín, con sus tres katanas a su lado. La habitación estaba en absoluto silencio y Zoro vigilaba perezosamente. No quería vigilar de Robín, no entendía por qué Luffy le había ordenado eso. Al rato Zoro se durmió, pero de repente se despertó a causa de unos gritos de dolor. Robín volvía a tener la misma pesadilla y parecía que la estaban torturando al igual que antes. Rápidamente se puso de pie y miro a Robín. No dejaba de gritar y moverse bruscamente en la cama. Zoro no sabías que hacer, nunca había visto. Empezó a gritarla, pero no funcionaba, cada vez era peor. Robín empezó a sudar y a decir ¡Espadachín!

Zoro quedó impactado. ¿Por qué le llamaba? vio que Nami no mentía. Tenía que despertarla. Zoro se sentó en su cama y la cogió de la mano intentando transmitir que no estaba sola. En ese momento Robín se tranquilizó. Zoro quedo confundido, pero no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en su rostro. Zoro no quería soltar la mano de Robín, por si despertaba. Era todo muy raro. Zoro se estaba quedando dormido, que se iba a quedar frito en nada. Pero que hacer. Sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido en la cama de Robín con la mano cogida y con un brazo rodeo sus delicadas caderas, protegiéndola. Los dos estaban profundamente dormidos y estaban muy juntos, pero ese sueño fue interrumpido por los gritos de Nami y Luffy. Por fin había llegado a una isla.

_**¿Que pasara?**_

_**Continuara…**_


	2. Capítulo 2- El intruso

**SORRY! Por haber tardado mucho es que estoy escribiendo dos historias a la vez y me he ido de vacaciones a un sitio que para ver mis Gmail me he tenido que subir a un árbol. Gracias a los que me estáis leyendo, me hace mucha ilusión y espero que pueda publicar pronto. No os preocupéis esto no se va acabar tan pronto y que estoy muy inspirada. no me olvido de vosotros. Hasta pronto, bss.**

Capítulo 2- El intruso.

Zoro se levantó de un salto de la cama creyendo que estaban siendo atacados o que el intruso estaba en la habitación. Estaba tan alterado que comenzó a voltear la cabeza por todos los rincones de la habitación, hasta recordar que estaba en la habitación de las chicas, pero no recordaba ¿Porque se encontraba allí? Él vio que ningunas de sus hipótesis no habían ocurrido, así que se imaginó que estaban gritando porque habían localizado una isla. Eso le tranquilizo, pero tenía un sueño que se volvió a costar en la cama de Robín. Él se tumbó mirando hacia la cama de Nami, no se dio cuenta de que Robín estaba a su lado dormida, hasta que giro la cabeza y vio el rostro de Robín muy cerca de él y profundamente dormida, que del susto que se llevó se cayó de la calma. Por cómo había sonado el golpe, tenía que haberse hecho daño, pero como Zoro es un hombre duro, pues ni se quejó.

Robín se despertó y se incorporó en la cama lentamente. En ese momento ella vio a Zoro bocabajo tirado en el suelo y retorciéndose. Ella no tenía ni idea de por qué Zoro estaba en el suelo. Pero no pudo evitar preocuparse por el.

\- ¿Te has hecho daño, Espadachín?- asomando la cabeza.

Zoro se puso de pie y se sentó encima de la cama de Nami, con las piernas cruzadas y con una mano colocada en su frente. No dejaba de mirarla con su famosa mirada maliciosa que nos encantan algunas. Ella se levantó y se puso delante de el, hasta estar cerca de la cama y de él. Eso le ponía muy nervioso, que le daba corte. Ella aparto la mano de zoro de su frente y vio que tenía un enorme chichón. Ella no pudo evitar hechar una pequeña risa.

\- Jeje. ¿Seguro que te encuentra bien?- ocultando su sonrisa con una mano.

-¡ NO TE RÍAS!- dijo furioso y flotándose el chichón.- Solo es un chichón ¿Y tú te encuentras mejor? Antes estabas muy alterada y nerviosa.- con un tono normal de voz y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Estoy mejor, gracias. Y también gracias por traerme a mi habitación, has sido todo una caballero.- ella se sentó en su cama y sin ninguna sonrisa en su rostro. Su rostro estaba totalmente apagado.

Zoro se sorprendió. Creía que nunca Robín le agradecería algo y mira que le ha tenido un montón de oportunidades, para agradecérselo. - De nada.- y volvió a comportarse como siempre con Robín.

\- Una pregunta, Espadachín. ¿Por qué estás en mi habitación? - con curiosidad.

\- Aaah, eso pues...- ahora a rascándose el pelo con una mano ya que por fin el chichón había desaparecido de su frente.- Luffy me ha ordenado que te vigile. Ya que no sabemos si el intruso sigue en el Sunny. Y sabemos los dos perfectamente que el intruso ira a por nosotros. Lo que no sabemos es porque ha ido a por nosotros.

\- Si es una gran pregunta. Pero la más importante es. ¿Quién es? No sabemos quién es y menos su aspecto. Seguro que es uno de los usuario.- se quedó un segundo pensativa.-Podría ser alguien de la Marina.- lo dijo con ese toque de misterio, que suele hacer ella.

\- Podría ser. Pero es muy sospechoso, si fuese uno de la Marina, hubieran ido a por Luffy deber de a ti, ya que Luffy es el capitán y tiene una recompensa mucho mayor. Esto no tiene sentido.- lo dijo muy concentrado y pensativo.- Pero de momento hay que estar alerta. Así que no puedo quitarte el ojo de encima.- se rompió la concentración y cerro los ojos.

\- Gracias, Espadachín, pero yo ya se defender. – con un tono desagradable. – Además quiero que te vayas un momento de mi habitación.

\- ¿Porque?- lo dijo gruñendo y abrió un ojo mientras fruncía el ceño.

Robín se puso de pie y comenzó andar, hasta donde estaba Zoro. El comenzó a retroceder hasta encontrarse con la pared. No tenía salida. Ella se inclinó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca de su rostro, solo había diez cm de distancia entre sus rostros. El empezó a ponerse nervioso e inquieto y sus dientes se apretaban entre sí, con mucha fuerza.

-Me voy a cambiar de ropa y no quiero que me veas desnuda ¿no, Espadachín?- con una voz sexual y juguetona.

Ella se alejó de su rostro lentamente, mientras disfrutaba del sonrojado y de lo nervioso que se había puesto Zoro. Ella sabía perfectamente como sacarles los colores y de las casillas a Zoro. A ella le encantaba, era como hobby,que nunca se cansaba de practicar. Zoro en ese momento no sabía qué hacer, ni que decir. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue voltear la cabeza, para no verla y no darle la satisfacción de verle así. Él se quedó en silencio absoluto y con los brazos cruzados. Estaba realmente furioso parecía un volcán a punto de entrar en erupción, pero Robín quería más. No lo podía evitar, le gustaba verle furioso.

-Por favor. Puedes irte o es que quieres que vaya a la isla con pijama.- poniéndose un poquitín coqueta y dulce.

Zoro dirigió la mirada a Robín y vio el pijama de Robín. Iba con un pijama trasparente tipo camisón, que se le transparentaba todo. Él se dio cuenta de lo que se proponía Robín con él y no quería caer en su trampa. Así que se concentró e ignoro lo que acababa de decir, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

-Eso a mí me da igual, si vas en pijama o no. Es tu cuerpo, no el mío.- evitando sonrojarse. Él se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la puerta. El la abrió, pero antes de cerrarla se detuvo y la miro.-Si te ocurre algo. Estoy detrás de la puerta a sí que solo grita si me necesitas. Te dejo.

Zoro cerró la puerta y se sentó a su lado. Estuvo todo momento hay. Por fin ella estaba sola y podía cambiarse sin que nadie la mirase o que la espiase . Ella se desnudó totalmente, solo se dejó las bragas puestas. Ella creía que no había nadie en la habitación, pero se equivocaba. De repente un libro de su estantería se cayó al suelo. Ella fue a recogerlo como si nada, pero cuando se agacho a cogerlo el libro, algo le agarro de la muñeca y la tiro hacia la cama. Ella cayó encima de su cama sin ningún rasguño. El intruso se puso encima de ella y la agarró de las muñecas dejándola inmóvil. Ella estaba aterrada y nervosa, pero ella no lo mostraba, solo se veía una mujer seria, segura y tranquila, como si tuviera todo bajo control.

Ella quería gritar, pero un rugido le sorprendió. Ese rugido sonó muy bajo, lo suficiente para que Zoro no lo escuchase. Ella iba utilizar sus poderes, pero en ese momento el intruso comenzó hablar.

-Yo que tu no utilizaría tus poderes, Nico Robín. No quiero dañar una belleza como tu.- ella asintió y comenzó a salirles unas pocas gotas de sudor por la frente de Robín.- Así me gusta, muñeca.

\- ¿Qué quieres del Espadachín y de mí?-con una voz segura. Ella no perdía la compostura, ni mostraba ningún rastro de terror.

El intruso comenzó a reírse. – No quiero nada de ese pelo verde con katanas tan feo. Solo te quiero a ti. La hermosa arqueóloga, Nico Robín.- ella se sorprendió y comenzó a poner resistencia, pero la tenía bien agarrada.

-¿Qué quieres de mí?-dejo de poner resistencia.

\- Te quiero a ti. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Y are lo imposible para que seas solo mía.

\- Yo nunca me casare contigo, ni seré tuya. Suéltame.- se enfureció.

\- Jajaja. Me gustas las mujeres difíciles. Cada vez me atraes mas, preciosa.

El intruso comenzó a chupar los pechos desnudos de Robín, mientas que con una mano le tocaba las piernas, aun la seguía sujeta. Ella seguía sin ver al intruso seguía invisible. Ella comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar de terror. Zoro oyó los gritos de Robín y sin pensárselo dos veces entro en la habitación. Cuando entro vio a Robín desnuda y tumbada en su cama, retorciéndose de dolor. Ella vio a Zoro en la habitación con sus katanas y modo de combate.

-Espadachín, ayúdame.- lo decía con una voz apagada. Se veía que estaba sufriendo y que estaba aterrada.

En ese momento Zoro comprendió todo, el intruso esta allí. Zoro fue corriendo hacia Robín, pero algo le empotro contra la pared. Zoro localizo al intruso por Robin y de un puñetazo le empotro contra la mesa de Nami. Zoro le cogió de la mano a Robín atrayéndole hacia él. Su pecho desnudo tocaba el pecho de Zoro y uno de su brazos le rodeaba la cintura a Robín, mientras que el alzaba unas de sus katanas apuntando, por donde se había empotrado al intruso. Ella miraba donde apuntaba la katana de Zoro, mientras se acercaba más a él. Zoro estaba listo para atacar y proteger a Robín, como se lo había ordenado su capitán. Estaba muy concentrado igual que Robín.

Hubo un silencio que ponía los pelos de puntas y los dos miraban por todos los lados, pero de repente oyeron un rugido. El intruso estaba delante de ellos. El seguía sin revelar su apariencia ni nada que le pudiese dar una pista. El intruso estaba realmente cabreado.

-COMO TE ATREVES QUITARME A MI PRESA, BASTARDO.

-No te acerques a ella, cobarde. REVELATE, IDIOTA.- con una mirada asesina, que cortaba la respiración.

\- Crees que soy tan estúpido para revelar mi aspecto. Vas bien. Jaja.- riéndose a carcajada.

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros?- perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Je. Eso mejor se lo preguntas a tu amiga, a la que estas abrazando ahora mismo. Ella lo sabe perfectamente. A que si Nico Robín.- ella se acercaba más a Zoro, mientras baja la mirada.- Ahora me voy.- hizo un pequeño gruñido.- Nos volveremos a cruzar, Nico Robín. Y la próxima vez no te escaparas.

De repente el intruso lanzo una bomba de humos que cubrió toda la habitación sin poder ver nada. Cuando el humo despejo la habitación, el intruso se había escapado sin dejar ningún rastro. Los dos estaban perfectamente. Zoro agacho la mirada y vio a Robín. Ella le caía unas pequeñas lágrimas por su rostro. El metió su katana en la funda y con esa mano libre se la puso en su mejilla y con su dedo gordo le apartaba sus lágrimas. Ella volvió a componerse y volver a la normalidad, tuvo un bajón por un momento. Es que lo paso muy mal. Ella alzo la mirada y vio el rostro de Zoro con una pequeña sonrisa. Eso le tranquilizo.

-Robín estas… desnuda.- se dio cuenta de que ella estaba denuda y tenía una mano en la cadera de Robín, que se sonrojo. De repente se apartó de ella y le dio la espalda. Ella empezó a reírse.- ¿Cómo te… enc…uentras?- balbuceaba.

\- Estoy bien. Si no llega a ser por ti, me hubiese violado. Muchas gracias Espadachín.- siendo muy sincera y dulce.

\- No hay de qué. Solo seguía órdenes. Será mejor que me vaya.- Zoro iba abrir la puerta, pero Robín le cogió de la mano. Zoro se quedó paralizado, mirando la puerta y empezó a sudar un poco.

\- Por favor, Espadachín. No te vayas. No me dejes sola.- le temblaba la mano.

Ella no quería estar sola, prefería estar con Zoro arriesgándose de que la matara allí, que estar sola y que el intruso vuelva a por ella.

Zoro se quedó impresionado. El veía que ella tenía miedo, aterrada si el intruso volviera a por ella. En ese momento era una chica frágil. (Haber Zoro parece que es muy duro y que le da igual las mujeres. Pero en el fondo es todo un caballero.)

-_"¿A qué viene esta reacción? No es propio de ella." _Está bien me quedo, pero suéltame la mano.-con su toque de tío duro y misterioso. Pero no se daba la vuelta.

Ella fue a su armario a coger su ropa, pero antes de que llegase a su armario de repente entraron en la habitación Nami, Franky, Sanji, Luffy y Usopp. Ellos vieron a Robín desnuda y tapándose los pechos con sus brazos que pusieron una cara de alucinados, excepto Sanji que puso a sangrar por la nariz y con sus ojos de forma de corazón. Pero tenían que estar acostumbrado ya que habían visto muchas veces a Nami desnuda. Nami les golpeo a todos en la cabeza, excepto Zoro provocándole un enorme chichón a cada uno y dejándoles por los suelos, literalmente. Zoro cogió una sábana de la cama de Robín y se la puso a Robín con mucho cuidado, para que los demás no la vieran desnuda. Ella se lo agradeció un una sonrisa. A los pocos segundos los demás se recuperaron y se pusieron de pie, ellos vieron a Robín cubierta por una manta. Sanji salió corriendo hacia Zoro muy enfadado, y una mirada de asina de anime que daba miedo.

-ESTÚPIDO MARIMO. COMO TE ATREVES A TOCAR A MI ROBÍN –Z. – le agarro de la camisa de Zoro. – NO LA HABRÁS VIOLADO MALDITO MARINO.

\- YO NO LA HE HECHO NADA Y MENOS VIOLARLA. IDIOTA.- furioso que si no interrumpía alguien volverán a empezar otra pelea.

-BASTARDO. ENTONCES POR QUE ROBÍN ESTA DESNUDA. ERES UN PERVERTIDO.- ahora sí que la había fastidiado.

\- TE VAS ENTERAR CEJAS- RIZADAS- estaba más furioso que Sanji.

De repente dos manos salieron de la espalda de Sanji y otras dos en la espalda de Zoro, que les agarro de los brazos impidiendo que se peleasen.

-¡VASTA YA, SANJI!- defendiendo a Zoro.

-¿Pero, Robín?- tranquilizándose, como si fuera un perrito domesticado.

Las manos de Robín desaparecieron, dejándolos libres. Todas las miradas se centraron en Robín. Ella se puso entre los dos. Ella miro a Sanji con una sonrisa enorme, que Sanji se le pasado el cabreo y volvieron los ojos de corazones.-El Espadachín me ha salvado. Hace unos minutos el intruso me ha atacado cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa y el Espadachín ha venido salvarme.

-Lo ves cocinita.- pavoneándose de su victoria y restregándoselo por la cara a Sanji.- Por suerte hemos ahuyentado al intruso. Creo se ha ido o que no vuelva atacar. En cualquier caso, no hay que baja la guardia.

\- Pero aun así no sabemos cuál es el objetivo del intruso y por qué os ha atacado solo a vosotros.- dijo Nami.

\- No hemos conseguido sacarle ninguna información, navegante. -Dijo Robín. Zoro la miro y noto que estaba deprimida y triste, pero se hacia la fuerte. Podría engañar a los demás, pero no a él no le podía engañar.

\- _"¿Por qué se está comportando así? Seguro que sabe algo del intruso y no nos lo quiere contar. Hay que tener cuidado con ella"_\- pensó Zoro.

\- Bueno será mejor que nos vayamos todos a la cubierta. Zoro quiero que te quedes aquí vigilando a Robín. Os quiero en menos de minutos en la cubierta, entendido.- todos se quedaron flipados por lo que acababa de decir Luffy, sí que le tuvo que golpear muy fuerte Nami.

Todos se fueron a la cubierta dejando solos a Robín y a Zoro en la habitación. Zoro se tumbó en la cama de Robín, mientras que ella se ponía su ropa. Zoro algunas veces echaba una pequeña mirada a Robín, pero solo veía su espalda. Él se sonrojaba solo al ver su espalda y Robín se daba cuenta, de que algunas veces le echaba una pequeña mirada, así que quiso volver a sacarle los colores a Zoro. Ella se había puesto su vestido que llevaba antes, solo faltaba subir la cremallera de su vestido que era desde su trasero hasta arriba. Era la oportunidad perfecta.

-Espadachín. Puedes subirme la cremallera, por favor.- mientras se apartaba el pelo.

Zoro se levanto de la cama y se puso detrás de Robín. El se agacho para poder subir la cremallera. El comenzó a subir la cremallera despacio. Cuanto mas subía, más excitado estaba Zoro y ya había tenido demasiada excitación por hoy y lo peor es que quería volver a ver ese cuerpo. Él estaba cayendo en la redes de Robín. Pero el no podía caer y menos de las de Robín. Para ella solo era una chica que no le caí ni bien ni mal, solo que no tenia la misma confianza que con los demás nakamas. Por fin subió las cremallera, hasta arriba del todo.

\- Ya esta, Robín.- a rascándose el pelo con una mano e intentando disimular de que se había sonrojado.

\- Gracias, espadachín. - se dio la media vuelta, para ver a su espadachín. En ese momento sintieron los dos un poco de química, pero solo duro 2 segundos.

\- De nada.- en ese momento se dio cuenta de una cosa.- Ahora que caigo. Podías haber utilizados tus poderes, para subirte la cremallera.-lo dijo furioso.

Elle camino hacia la puerta, pero antes de abrirla se paro y miro a Zoro.- Podría haberlo hecho.- lo dijo con una sonrisa juguetona y una voz un poco sexual.

\- Vale ya deja de jugar conmigo. - lo dijo muy serio y dando la espalda a Robín.-Quiero que me cuentes que quiere el intruso de ti. - se dio la media vuelta para ver mejor a Robín. Ella se puso muy seria.

-"_ No debe saber nada. No quiero ponerle en peligro y menos en una cosa que no estoy segura al 100%. Sera mejor que nadie sepa nada y menos el Espadachín"_ Cuanto menos sepas, mejor.- dijo ella volteando la cabeza y con una voz muy apagada.

\- Eso no responde a mi pregunta. - empezó a cabrearse.

\- Solo te diré que de ti no quiere nada.

Zoro se acercó a Robín y con una mano cerró la puerta y la dejo hay, para que nadie pudiera abrirla.- Robín, dímelo entre nosotros hay confianza, aunque no lo creas. Solo me preocupo por ti.

-Te estas equivocando. Entre nosotros no hay confianza, así será no te acerques a mí. Ahora quita tu brazo para que pueda salir- él se sorprendió un poco, pero se lo venía venir.

Ella había cambia de ánimo en nada. Él aparto la mano y dejo salir a Robín de la habitación. El salió detrás de ella. Entre ellos había una distancia enorme. El solo le miraba la espalda y solo recordaba la subida de cremallera.

Los dos llegaron a la cubierta y vieron a todos, excepto a Brook, que estaba desparecido. Estaban reunidos al lado del mástil. El primero en verlos fue Chopper.

-¿Robín has dormido bien?- no sabía nada de lo que había ocurrido en la habitación de las chicas. Lo dijo inocentemente.

\- Sí. Ahora estoy mejor y con energía.-ella se puso entre Chopper y Franky. Zoro se puso entre Usopp y Luffy. Ninguno de los dos se dirigía la mirada.- ¿Que pasa navegante?

\- Si, es verdad. Hemos localizado una isla que podríamos desembarcar, pero… No sabemos nada de esa isla. Podía ser muy peligroso. No sabemos ni si quiera como se llama o está habitada.

De repente sonó un violín que resonaba por todo el Sunny. Todos centraron la mirada a arriba del todo en el mástil. Era Brook tocando el violín, de un salto bajo de mástil y se colocó al lado los Sombrero de Paja. Tenía una cara esa de película de terror y como es todo hueso, pues imaginaos, en esa situación lo petaba. El ambiente había un silencio y un aura que daba miedo. Peli de terror. Brook empezó a hablar.

-Esa isla es Thriller Bark, es una isla maldita. Allí solo hay fantasma, zombi y otros seres tenebrosos. Es la isla del terror, casi nadie sobrevive en esa isla. Es muy peligroso yo os recomiendo que ignoréis esta isla.

-¡FANTASMAS!- dijeron Chopper y Usopp, totalmente asustado. Chopper se abalanzo hacia Robín. Ella lo abrazo para tranquilizarle. Parecía un niño pequeño. Zoro empezó a tener celos, pero no sabía por qué. Así que ignoro esa escenita.

-Brook. ¿Por qué sabes tanto sobre esta isla? Sé que nos estás ocultando algo.- dijo Robín como si fuera una detective y aun con Chopper cogido.

\- Todo es su respectivo momento, mamasue. Ahora tengo que dejaros pero antes.- él se puso delante de Robín y le cogió una de su mano. Zoro puso una mano en la katana preparado para desfundarla al mínimo movimiento sospechoso. Zoro sospechaba un montón de Brook. El cree que el que ataco antes a Robín y a él fue Brook o que fuese un compinche suyo. Es que Zoro es muy desconfiado, no como Luffy.- Robín, ¿me enseñaría la braga, por favor?

De repente Brook recibió un golpe en la cabeza de parte del peli-verde. A todos le extraño un montón, pero a Nami no, porque ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba pasando aquí y quería aprovecharse. La Gata Ladrona en acción.

Brook se recuperó y de un salto se tiro al mar. Todos fueron hacia a Brook y para su sorpresa vieron un Brook que estaba corriendo por el agua que iba hacia dirección de la isla.

Ninguno sabía qué hacer si ignorar esta isla y dirigirse a la siguiente o desembarcar en Thriller Bark.

Luffy quería ir por dos motivos que eran que le molaría un montón ver fantasmas… y la segunda que no dejaría allí a Brook, ya que es un miembro de la tripulación. Los que estaban en contra eran los de siempre: Nami, Chopper y Usopp. A los demás les daba igual. Pero de repente el oleaje empezó aumentar hasta convertirse en un peligroso lugar que balanceaba al barco de un lado al otro. Todos se sujetaron lo más fuerte que podía para no caerse, la corriente le atraía al Thriller Bark y era imposible cambiar de rumbo. Cada vez se acercaba más a la isla.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…


	3. Capitulo 3- Explorando Thriller Bark

**Hola chicos/as. He tenido que borrar este capítulo y volverlo a publicar porque había un error en este capítulo. Ya que aprovechaba lo he modificado un montón así que leerlo y mandarme review. Intentare subir pronto el siguiente. Es que con tantos exámenes encimas pues cuesta tener inspiración y tiempo. Pero no os preocupéis ya tengo unas cuantas ideas y que me voy a centrar en los mejores momento de esta saga. Que os quiero un monto a todos mis seguidores y agradezco un montón vuestro review, porque sois mi inspiración. Y que viva ZoRo x Robín. Bss y abrazos.**

Capítulo 3.

El oleaje era muy fuerte y extremadamente peligrosas. Algunas olas eran tan enormes que salpicaba a la tripulación dejándolos alguno de la tripulación totalmente empapados. Franky fue como una bala hacia el timón, para controlar la trayectoria del Sunny y escapar de allí antes de que empeorase la situación. Pero era imposible. La marea era demasiado fuerte y agresiva para él y 20 Frankys más. El Sunny no dejaba de balancearse bruscamente de un lado hacia otro. Todos como si fuera un auto reflejo se agarraron de la barandilla de la cubierta lo más fuerte posible, excepto Sanji y Chopper. El rubiales se aferró a la cintura de Nami, como si su vida dependiera de ello y con sus ojos de corazones. Allí agarrado de la cintura de su pelirroja para él era como el cielo o algo mejor, pero eso se acabó cuando Nami le dio unos cuantos coscorrones bestiales en la cara, provocándole unos enormes chichones, moretones y una hemorragia nasal en su rostro. Salía humo en el puño de Nami. Tenía que haberle dado súper fuerte para que saliera humo de su puño, que cualquier persona hubiera quedado inconsciente al primer golpe e incluso Luffy. Pero fue inútil. No la soltaba aunque estuviera inconsciente y mal herido. Era peor que un chicle pegado en el pelo (pervertido). Y Chopper, bueno paso, que cuando sucedió la primera sacudida, como si fuera un auto reflejo, dio un brinco y se agarró a la cara de Zoro con tanta fuerza como Sanji a las caderas de la pelirroja, temiendo que se cayera por la borda. El renito estaba atónico y aterrado, que no dejaba de llorar a moco suelto mientras sus ojos estaban totalmente en blanco. No era responsable de sus actos y menos de intento de asfixia de Zoro. El pobre Zoro intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras se agarraba de la barandilla lo más fuerte que podía en ese momento, para no caerse del Sunny. No se había percatado de que delante de él estaba la chica que hace unos minutos había discutido y visto desnuda. Así es la arqueóloga más guapa del mundo, Nico Robín. El oleaje era más fuerte cuanto más se aproximaban a la isla. A Nami, Chopper y Usopp no le hacia ninguna gracia saber que el oleaje les estaban arrastrando a la isla maldita, que hace unos minutos, Brook le había dicho que era una isla parecida a Halloween.Todos estaban cediendo a punto de soltarse de la barandilla, no iban a aguantar mucho más. Gracias a los reflejos de Robín utilizo sus poderes y un montón de brazos brotaron del suelo y agarraron los tobillos de sus camaradas.

El Sunny choco con el puerto principal de Thriller Bark. Esa sacudida hizo que todos tropezaran con las manos de Robín y cayeran al suelo, por suerte que el césped amortiguó el impacto y ninguno salió herido. Todos se pusieron de pie en seguida. Ellos estaban perfectamente, excepto Sanji que estaba gravemente herido, por la culpa de Nami y Zoro que aún tenía al renito en su cara. Zoro le costaba respirar, le estaba asfixiando y cada vez se aferraba más fuerte a la cara del peliverde. El tiro con todas sus fuerzas de él renito. Le hizo cosquillas, tiro de él, le grito… pero no había manera. Él no le saltaba, ni siquiera cedió. Todos miraron a Chopper y Zoro que estaban haciendo el ridículo absoluto. Era tan gracioso que todos empezaron a reírse a carcajadas. Zoro comenzó a enfadarse, ya que ninguno de sus camaradas le ayudaba a quitárselo de encima. El empezó a voltear la cabeza rápidamente de un lado al otro, pero eso empeoro la situación. Ahora el renito estaba llorando, aterrado y mareado. Ósea que ahora era imposible que se soltara. Ahora sí que no íbamos a volver a ver el rostro tan sexy de Zoro. (Todos lloramos por esa perdida.)

-NO REAIS IDIOTAS. SACARMELO DE ENCIMA.- dijo perdiendo los papeles y con los dientes de sierra. No le gusta que nadie se riera de él y menos de esta manera. Iba a morir asfixiado por Chopper, menuda manera más tonta de morir.

Robín camino hasta estar enfrente de Zoro, ya que era la que estaba más cerca de él. Ella no sabía por qué acudió a su ayuda ya que le había dicho hace unos minutos que quería que no se acercara a ella, no porque no le gustara su presencia ni nada parecido. Lo hacía para que ninguno de sus amigos salera herido por su culpa y no quería que el espadachín fuera la excepción. Pero tuvo la necesidad de ayudarle, era como un impulso, sin explicación. Era como si su cuerpo le pidiera a gritos de ayudarle. Pero ¿Por qué? Sería que solo le quisiera devolver el favor de haberle salvado del intruso sin rostro o la necesidad de acercarse a él. Se estaba arrepintiendo de le haberle dicho esas palabras que aun resonaba en la cabeza de ella y del espadachín "No te acerques a mi" y ahora era ella quien quería acercase a él. No podía ceder. Ningunos de sus amigos tendría que saber la conversación que tuvo con el intruso y sobre que quería que fuese suya, cuando ella no pertenece a nadie. Tenía que interpretar mejor que una actriz, pero sin pasarse y más cuando Zoro tenía más motivos que nunca de sospechar de ella, ya que parecía que era su sombra desde que llego al barco. Su mente solo decía "CUIDADO CON ZORO"

-Espera, Espadachín. Te voy ayudar.- dijo ella con una voz agradable y dulce. Intentando calmar al furioso espadachín.

Zoro reconoció la voz de Robín y en ese momento le vino la imagen de ella desnuda y abrazándole con mucha fuerza, como si fuera una chica indefensa que solo buscaba protección de alguien. Por suerte que tenía a Chopper en la cara y nadie noto el sonrojo de sus mejillas. No sabía si estar aliviado de que alguien le iba a quitarle a Chopper de encima o preocuparse de que fuera a salvarle ella. Esa balanza no había desequilibrio por varias opciones. Pero esas palabras hicieron que el corazón del espadachín comenzara a latir con rapidez, que parecía que le iba a salir el corazón del pecho y abrirle la cicatriz de su torso. Estaba confuso por esa reacción y más la de Robín que quería ayudarle. Cuando ella se había ofrecido ayudarle, sino fuera para luego hacerle sentir como un completo idiota como Sanji. El como un auto reflejo retrocedió unos pasos nerviosos hacia atrás y con una pequeña capa de sudor por su frente.

-Espe…ra un segundo, Robín.- balbuceaba. Robín noto que él no quería su ayuda. Era normal, pero ella quería ayudarle, así que tuvo una idea retorcida para que aceptara su ayuda, sin ninguna queja. No quería perder este combate. Quería salirse con la suya.

-Si no quieres que te lo quite yo, podemos pedírselo al capitán, que seguro que quiere. ¿Quieres capitán?- dijo ella con una voz picarona y una pequeña sonrisa juguetona mientras miraba a Luffy.

-SIIIIIII- dijo Luffy emocionado y con unos destellos en los ojos.

Luffy salió corriendo, directamente hacia el peliverde. Cada paso que daba Luffy era como un paso hacia su tumba. No quería que el loco de su capitán le quitase a Chopper de encima, para ese plan prefería tener a Chopper en su cara para siempre. (Nos íbamos a quedar sin guaperas, por la culpa de Luffy) así que aceptó la ayuda de Robín, aunque tuviera que dejar a un lado su orgullo. No tenía otra opción, porque conociendo a su capitán, seguro que el saldría herido como en todos las ocasiosnes.

\- NO, NO, NO. DETENTE LUFFY.- Luffy paro en seco un tanto confundido cerca de Zoro. Estaba aterrado y nervioso. El Suspiro no creía que esas palabras fueran a salir de sus labios.- Mejor prefiero que me ayude Robín.

-JOOO.- dijo un desilusionado capitán que volvió su sitio.- Eres un agua fiesta.- tenía una cara y unos morritos, que pone el cuándo no se sale con la suya.

\- ¿Me lo puedes quitar?- dijo el con un tono desagradable.

A ella no le gusto su tono de voz así que quiso volver a jugar con el.- Vale.- en ese momento el espadachín tuvo una rayo de esperanza, para volver a ver, pero…- pero antes tienes que decir las palabras mágicas.- lo dijo como si él fuese un niño pequeño y ella fuera su madre enseñándole modales. El bufo. No quería darle esa satisfacción y menos a ella, no quería dársela. Como no había respuesta de Zoro, ella decidió pasar a la acción.-CAPI…- dijo ella mientras volvía a mirar a Luffy, pero le interrumpió Zoro antes de que terminara esa palabra, que indicaba su perdición o algo peor.

-Vale, vale.- dijo el alterado.- Por favor… me… podrías quitar a Chopper de encimas, si eres tan amable.- dijo el como si le costara la vida en decir esas simples palabras, pero la últimas palabras sobraba.

Robín echo una pequeña carcajada en voz baja. Zoro localizó esa risa. Él se quedó quieto indicando que lo hiciera. No movió ni un dedo, pero su cuerpo temblaba un poco, porque estaba nervioso por dentro, pero como tenía a Chopper en la cara, pues nadie se percató.

\- Este bien, lo haré con cuidado. No te preocupes. -Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

Ella elevo una mano que rozaba la mejilla de Zoro suavemente y dulcemente. El no pudo evitar un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, pero antes de que Robín pudiera poner las manos encima a Chopper, él le cogió de la mano. Ella puso una cara de sorprendida y los demás también. Ella no podía hablar, estaba tan sorprendida y sonrojada que no podía expulsar ninguna palabra. Su mano era tan musculosa y cálida. Sería un momento romántico si el no tuviese a Chopper en la cara. El corazón de Robín comenzó a acelerar un montón, no tanto como el de Sanji que le iba a dar un infarto, por el atrevimiento de cogerle una de las manos de sus chicas. Tenía celos del marimo. (Es que haber ¿Quién está más bueno? Sanji o Zoro.) Zoro dijo una cosa que cautivo a Robín, que solo pudo oír ella y nadie más.

\- Robín yo sí que confió en ti. Nunca lo dudes. - susurro dulcemente y la soltó de la mano.

Ella colocó sus manos en la cintura de Chopper y tiro de el con cuidado. Chopper no puso ninguna resistencia. Ella no hizo nada en especial que Zoro no hubiera hecho antes. Ella cogió a Chopper y rodeo su brazos la cintura de Chopper. Lo primero que vio Zoro fue el dulce y hermoso rostro de la arqueóloga con sus ojos azules vidriosos y con su sonrisa perfecta que volvía loco a cualquier hombre. Él aparto la mirada de ella. No quería volverse loco con esa sonrisa. Ahora sí que se arrepentía de haberle dicho eso antes en la habitación de las chicas, no quería herirle, fue como un reflejo. Quería que se alejase de ella, por su seguridad. Sabía que el intruso volvería a por ella y no quería que ninguno de sus compañeros sacrificase su vida por ella y más cuando no estaba completamente segura si en realidad de lo que quería el intruso. Era una estupidez. ¿Por qué quería casarse con ella? Si no la conocía, pero por lo menos pudo descartar de que no era uno de la Marina. Y lo del sueño. ¿Era una señal? o solo era un sueño. Tenía que disimular de que no pasaba nada, aunque se sentía indefensa e insegura, aunque por fuera demostraba todo lo contrario. Debía pedirle perdón al peliverde, pero sin que nadie les interrumpiese. En la intimidad.

Chopper hundió su cabeza en los pechos de Robín. Chopper se recuperó de todo lo que había pasado, pero no dejaba de suspirar el pobre renito. Chopper alzo la mirada y vio la cara de Zoro, hay muy cabreado y furioso, hasta se le veía una vena hinchada en su frente. Los ojos de Chopper salían de su orbitas, daba realmente miedo que no sabía cómo disculparse o simplemente no le daría tiempo. Esa cara significaba muchas cosas y eso no le gustaba nada a Chopper. Robín fue a su auxilió, por que las cosas pintaban muy mal para el doctor y no quería que eso pasara.

-Zoro… yo…lo.- no le salía las palabras por los temblores que recorría por todo su cuerpo. Le interrumpió Robín.

\- Creo que el doctor, quiere pedirte perdón, al igual que yo. Lo siento por lo de antes.- dijo ella con un tono trasparente como el cristal. Él puso una cara de confusión. Robín disculpándose, para él era como un sueño. Había podido sacar esas palabras a la chica más perfecta que había visto en su vida que nunca se equivocaba y pedía perdón. Zoro imagino que le había pedido perdón por haberle dicho que no quería estar cerca de ella, pero no.-Por haberte causado tantos problemas esta noche, lo siento Espadachín. Nos perdona a los dos.- le guiño un ojo.

Zoro se desilusiono, pero acepto sus disculpas y más cuando se lo había pedido de esa manera. Era incapaz de decirla que no y más cuando en realidad no estaba enfadado con ella, pero con Chopper si, aun así le perdono a él también. Había tenido suerte de tenerle cogido Robín.

-Está bien. Os perdono a los dos, pero que sepas Chopper que has tenido suerte de que Robín te ayudara, si no…- dijo con un tono agresivo y con un aura oscuro al su alrededor y dio un puñetazo en su otra palma, indicándole que la próxima vez no tendría tanta suerte. Chopper abrazo a la morena más fuerte.

Todos estaban más confusos que Zoro. No entendían nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mismo momento, era extraño que Zoro no discutiese con Robín, pero era más extraño que el perdonara a Robín, si la caía mal o peor que mal. Todos llegaron la conclusión de que el mundo acabaría mañana. Todos empezaron a correr por la cubierta, aterrados y llorando creyendo en esa hipótesis. Por fin que en ese momento Nami sabía qué hacer y pudo tranquilizarlos a todos con su gran especialidad. Dar coscorrones hasta dejarlos inconsciente y mal heridos en el suelo. Cuatro de sus camaradas acabaron así.

-¡ES QUE SOIS IDIOTAS O QUE OS PASA! –dijo la navegante levantando el puño con el que había golpeado. Salía humo de su puño.

Sanji se recuperó en seguida y se fue corriendo hacia Robín con su bailecito tan raro y sus ojos de forma de corazón.- OOOH. Mi Robín-Z. Yo te protegeré desde ahora, mi hermosa Robín.- cogió una de las manos de Robín y le dio un beso delante de Zoro. Ella aparto enseguida la mano donde le había dado Sanji el beso. Zoro empezó a tener una sensación similar a los celos en ese instante que Sanji le había dado ese beso en la mano de Robín, pero no lo reflejaba en su rostro. Así que solo lo ignoro, como si no lo hubiera visto y que no le importaba nada Robín.

-Gracias, cocinero, pero me se defender yo sola. Eres muy débil para protegerme, así que ten cuidado, a ver si la damisela en peligro vas a ser tú, cejitas.- dijo ella con un tono sexual y juguetón.

Sanji se quedó de piedra con la boca abierta. Zoro empezó a reírse a carcajada. A Sanji le había dejado por los suelo y les volvieron a dar calabazas. Zoro no se había reído tanto en su vida y nunca creía que la causante de esas carcajadas fuera Robín. Ella es una mujer de muchos recursos, pero ninguno se lo esperaba eso. Ella camino hasta Nami con Chopper aun cogido en brazos.

-JAJA, Robín. Has dejados a Sanji por los suelo. Va tardar un buen rato en recuperarse.- dijo Nami riéndose sin parar.

Ella echo una pequeña risa al rato puso un rostro severo.- Al final el oleaje no ha arrastrado hasta Thriller Bark. Parece terrorífica.

-Sí. – dijo una asustado Chopper. – Robín tengo miedo. – dijo el muy triste y profundizando el abrazo. Él se sentía seguro y protegido con Robín. Es esa sensación que tiene un niño pequeño cuando abraza a su madre en busca de su protección. Solo se lo podía dar la morena.

Ella agacho la mirada hacia Chopper y no puedo evitar enternecerse y darle una enorme sonrisa, para tranquilizarle. – No te preocupes Chopper yo te cuidare vale. –le dio un besos en la frente y volvió la mirada hacia Nami que les miraba con ternura.- ¿Qué hacemos navegante?

\- OOH.- volvió en si.-Lo mejor sería hacer una revisión al Sunny y comprobar que esta todo en perfecta condiciones, para volver a zarpar lo antes posible.- puso una mano en la barbilla.

-Eso me encargo yo, nenas.- dijo Franky haciendo su postura esa y salió corriendo a revisar el Sunny.

-Qué tal si vamos a la cocina a tomar un tentempié, mientras el carpintero hace la revisión y luego ya veremos qué hacer.

\- Buena idea Robín. Tengo un hambre que seguro que comería la misma cantidad que Luffy. Pues decidido. – se giró hacia los chicos-CHICOS VAMOS TODOS A LA COCINA A COMER ALGO MIENTRAS ESPERAREMOS A FRANKY.- ordeno Nami.

Todos fueron corriendo a la cocina. El primero Luffy, como no. Robín miro a la isla con una cara de preocupación y severa.-"_Porque tengo la sensación de que el intruso está oculto en esta isla. Esperándome. Necesito respuestas, pero si nos vamos antes de esta isla maldita mejor. No quiero que nadie vuelva arriesgar su vida por mí"._

Los pensamientos de Robín fueron interrumpidos por la preocupante voz de Zoro.- Robín ¿En qué piensas?- esa frase podría tener muchos significados, pero cuál sería la respuesta correcta en esa situación y más cuando estamos hablando de Zoro. Él no era idiota y no es fácil de convencer. Solo había dos opciones. Contarle la verdad o simplemente no decir ninguna palabra e ignorarle.

-Nada espadachín.- ella agacho la cabeza y camino hasta perderse en la puerta de la cocina.

El pudo ver como sus ojos azules le mentía y que realmente tenía que ser grave la situación, para ver esos ojos tan apagados y vidriosos. Ahora estaba convencido. Sabía que algo le pasaba y si no se lo decía por las buenas, tendría que ser por las malas. Todos se sentaron en la mesa del comedor. Chopper se sentó en el regazo de Robín. Zoro a la punta contraria de donde se situaba Robín. No porque le había pedido que no le quiera cerca de ella, sino para observarla. Sanji preparo unas tazas de chocolate caliente para las mujeres de su vida. Al rato entro Franky a la cocina y tenía una cara de aportar malas noticias. La cocina había un silencio absoluto, para poder oír a Franky.

-Tengo una mala noticia chicos. El Sunny tiene unas pequeñas fisuras en el casco que nos impide zarpar. Si no lo arreglo, puede que se haga más grande y nos hundamos.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaras en arreglarlo?- dijo Usopp.

-Creo que tardare un día o dos en arreglarlo, pero desde entonces no podemos irnos de aquí. Estamos atrapados en esta isla maldita.- dijo con una voz de miedo.

-Pues como no podemos movernos de aquí, porque no vamos a explorar la isla, en busca de aventura. ¿Quién se viene conmigo?-dijo emocionado Luffy.

\- No crees que es arriesgado ir a esa isla de mala muerte. Hay que estar loco para ir allí.- dijo Sanji con un cigarro en la boca.

-Pues yo me apunto.- dijo Robín alzando la mano hacia arriba.

\- Yo también me apunto.- Dijo rápidamente Sanji quedando como un completo idiota.

\- ¿Estás segura, Robín? Creo que no deberías ir .Pareces cansada y si el intruso vuelve a por ti.- dijo preocupado Chopper.

\- Sí estoy segura. Y por lo del intruso todos sabemos que viene a por mí y a por el espadachín ya que al parecer no tiene interés en vosotros. Seguro que vuelve al barco creyendo que estamos en el barco y eso os pondría en peligro. Y si intenta atacarnos en la isla tendremos más movilidad y posibilidad para defendernos. Además tengo aquí dos caballero que seguro me protegerán. ¿Verdad chicos?- guiño un ojo hacia Luffy y Sanji.

\- Yo siempre te protegeré mi Robín, por mi vida.- dijo Sanji enloqueciendo.

\- Vale, pero antes de irte quiero que te pases por la enfermería para que te lleves medicamentos por si ocurre algo. Me gustaría ir, pero tengo miedo de que aparezca un fantasma o algo peor.-Ella asintió.

Zoro que desde que entro en la cocina no había dicho nada, empezó hablar- Pero, Robín. ¿Tú sabes algo de medicinas?- dijo Zoro con curiosidad y frunciendo el ceño.

-Sí. Todo lo que se lo he aprendido gracias al doctor. Él me enseño, mientras observaba como te curaba todas tus heridas de tu cuerpo. Así fue como aprendí lo que hay que hacer en cada situación. Soy como la discípula del doctor. ¿A que si Chopper?- dijo Robín con una sonrisa. El renito solo asintió, porque era verdad. Ella siempre ayudaba a Chopper a curar las heridas de Zoro, porque siempre él era el que salía más perjudicado de todos sus camaradas y parecía que ella disfrutaba cuando le cuidaba y le curaba, mientras él estaba inconsciente o durmiendo. No se separaba de él. Le trataba con tanto cariño y delicadeza que hasta Chopper se sorprendía de esos tratos especiales hacia al espadachín. No lo sabía porque cuando había signo de que abriera los ojos ella desaparecía sin dejar rastro. Era un secreto que solo sabía Chopper y ella.

Zoro se dio cuenta de una cosa.- Espera un momento.- elevo una ceja de duda. -¿Entonces me has vistos completamente desnudo? Sin nada de ropa. Ni ropa interior…- estaba alucinando y avergonzado. Solo en pensarlo. Su cara estaba más rojo que un tomate. El esperaba la respuesta de Robín.

-Puede…- mientras daba un sorbo a la taza de chocolate caliente.

\- ESO NO ME RESPONDE A MI PREGUNTA. – dijo gritando y aún más avergonzado.

Todos se reían por la cara de Zoro. Él estaba más cabreado y avergonzado que antes así que paso de todos ellos y cruzo los brazos ocultando su vergüenza.

-JAJAJA.- reía el capitán.-PARECÉIS UNA PAREJITA DE TORTOLITOS. –

\- NO FLIPES IDIOTA.-dijo Zoro con los dientes de sierra y los ojos en blanco. Robín solo echo una pequeña carcajada que fue tapada con su mano derecha.- ¿DE QUE TE RIES MUJER?-mirándola maliciosamente.

-De nada espadachín, solo que estas más rojo que un tomate, - reía cada vez más fuerte. El solo bufo no quería empezar otra discusión con ella y más cuando sabía que era inútil, porque seguro que perdería.

Todos pararon de reírse, hasta volver a la normalidad.- Vale ya está decidido. Zoro tú te vienes con nosotros y quiero que me ordene y sin ninguna queja.- lo dijo inocentemente. Zoro solo gruño, sabía que era inútil discutir con él. – Y seguro que Nami y Usopp no quieren venir.- giro la cabeza hacia Nami y Usopp.

\- NI HABLAR.- unisonaron.

\- Pues ya está todo decidido. Nos lo vamos a pasar genial. ¿A qué si Zoro?- Zoro volvió a gruñir.- Pues vámonos.

Todos se levantaron y se fueron a la cubierta, excepto Robín que fue a la enfermería por los medicamento. Ella lo metió en una mochila no muy grande, pero cabía todo lo necesario, también metió otras cosas: un poco de comida, unas mantas, una brújula… nunca se sabe lo que puede pasar y más en una isla nueva y misteriosa. Ella salió de la enfermería y camino hasta la cubierta. Allí estaban Luffy, Sanji y Zoro. Estaban todos listos para marchar. Ellos se despidieron de los demás y comenzaron su aventura.

Ellos seguían a su capitán. Era un paisaje muerto con una fauna y una vegetación que daba pena verlo, era abundante pero parecía que las plantas estaban marchitadas y sin vidas que entristecía la isla. Era como el decorado de Halloween, pero más terrorífico y permanente. (Ya sabéis, como es).

Caminaron durante 20 minutos y no había ninguna señal de vida, era una isla desierta y no les extrañaban ¿Quién quería vivir allí? Luffy estaba delante de todos, un poco alejado de los demás, ya que todo lo que veía le alucinaba. Robín y Sanji están detrás de su capitán. Sanji estaba a la derecha de Robín y muy cerca de ella. Sanji puso un brazo al rededor del cuello de ella. Robín no sabía qué hacer, en esas situaciones era Nami quien la rescataba. Era muy incómodo para ella, no quería ofenderle, pero quien estaba detrás de ellos no le hacia ninguna gracias. Zoro volvía a tener esa sensación similar a los celos, pero mucho más fuertes que antes. ¿Pero de qué? Estaba celoso de Sanji. Zoro no entendía a qué venia esos celos, pero le ocurría desde Ennies Lobby, pero antes no le dio ninguna importancia, pero ahora era imposible ignorarlo, pero solo le sucedía, cuando coqueteaban con Robín. Si era con Nami no pasaba nada, pero cuando era con Robín siempre aprecia esa sensación. Su sangre hervía, no quería que nadie la tocase. No lo entendía. Sanji aún tenía su brazo alrededor del cuello de Robín y más cerca de ella, como si fueran novios. Los celos eran cada vez más fuerte. Iba a cortarle la mano a Sanji. Ella miraba a Zoro de reojo, cuando Sanji no la miraba y eso era casi nunca. No la quitaba la mirada de encima. Era incómodo. Ella no baja la guardia ningún segundo, podía que el sueño se hiciera real y Zoro la matara allí mismo. Así que no se separó de Sanji, porque ella sabía que si alguien la hiciera daño, Sanji y Luffy irían en su ayuda. Eso era lo bueno de tener un mujeriego y un capitán que daría su vida por sus camaradas. Pero no tenía esa sensación de protección y seguridad que sintió cuando Zoro entro en su habitación y la abrazo, para protegerla del intruso. Esa sensación que hace tiempo no sentía. Pero Sanji se estaba pasando, ya era más que incómodo y más para Robín. Le iba a decir algo, para que se apartase de ella. Incluso se le caía la baba.

En ese momento llegaron a un foso en proceso que daba muy mala espina. De repente se escuchó un gruñido en el aire que resonó por todo el foso. Robín se acurruco en Sanji teniendo contacto con sus cuerpos. Temía que fuera otra vez el intruso, ya que ese rugido era idéntico al del intruso. Sanji sangraba por la nariz, que se lo tapo con una mano. Todos sacaron sus armas. Luffy sus puños, Zoro sus katanas, Sanji sus piernas y Robín no podía moverse. No le respondía su cuerpo, ni si quiera se separó del rubiales. Aun así los chicos estaban preparados para la acción. Escuchaba unos pasos acercándose a ellos. Iba pisando fuerte, que parecía que era muy fiero y peligroso. Por fin vieron el, bueno mejor dicho los rostros de esa supuestamente fiera. Era Cerbero (el perro ese que tiene tres cabezas).

Luffy alucino en colores y flipaba, tenía destellos en sus ojos como un faro, que corrió hasta estar enfrente de él. Cerbero se sentía incómodo e intimidado con la mirada de Luffy, le daba un mal rollo. Robín se separó de Sanji y camino hasta estar al lado de su capitán.

-Oye Robín. ¿Sabes quién es?- giro la cabeza hacia ella.

\- Sí. Él es Cerbero, un animal del inframundo. ¿Que estará haciendo aquí?- dijo ella con una cara de duda.

Certero miro a Robín y de repente los ojos de las tres cabezas tuvieron forme de corazón. Certero se enamoró a primera vista de Robín, otro Sanji. Certero bajo las cabezas en muestra de que le acariciará. Robín comenzó a acariciarlas con suavidad por el morro, haciéndoles caricias.

-Sois muy lindo los tres. Jeje.- dijo ella con una sonrisa. Las mejillas de certero tomaron un color rojo fuerte.

El que tenía la cara de zorro empezó a acariciar la mejilla de Robín con su cara y luego las otras dos cabezas lamieron la otra mejilla y la mano de Robín. Ella no dejaba de reír, parecía un cachorrito inofensivo. Solo estaban jugando con ella. Zoro no la quitaba la mirada de encima, se sentía atraída por ella y su sonrisa.

\- Eeh, Robín. Yo también quiero jugar con él. Dame la patita. -Dijo Luffy elevando la mano para que le diese la pata. A cambio recibió un mordisco de la cabeza del zorro, parecía que era un juguete de goma. No le soltaba era mucho peor que Chopper. Robín fue ayudar a su capitán mordisqueado.

\- Por favor, puedes soltar a mi capitán. No seas malo.- dijo ella con una voz dulce y coqueta. El zorro se sonrojo y soltó a Luffy.- Muy bien. Así me gusta.- le dio un besito en el hocico.-No debes morder a las personas. – Certero asintió felizmente.

Sanji y Zoro quedaron impactados, por ver esa escena. Ellos también querían un beso en la nariz o en la mejilla. Ahora mismo darían lo que fuera `por estar en la piel de certero.

-Gracias, Robín. Te debo una.- decía Luffy tirado en el suelo cogiendo aire.- Robín eres la caña, te llevas genial con todos los animales.

\- Tú crees. Será por eso que quiera tanto al doctor. -Dijo ella mientras ayudaba a su capitán ponerse en pie.

\- No lo creo. Yo también te quiero y no soy un animal. (Eso es discutible)- dijo el inocentemente.

-Gracias Luffy. Yo también te quiero.- impacto total para Sanji, para Zoro… sobrevivirá.

\- Yo también te quiero.- dijo Sanji volviendo del impacto total.- Es normal con lo guapa y simpática que es mi Robín. Ninguna persona o animal se resistiría. – decía haciendo Sanji su bailecito alrededor de ella. Robín sonrió por el piropo del cocinero. De repente él paro en seco y señalo a Zoro.- Al único animal que no has podido dominar mi Robín es al marimo. Normal con lo feo que es y el mal gusto que tiene seguro que no se había fijado de lo hermosa que es mi Robín-Z.

-¿Cómo?-Zoro pasó de él, no le valía la pena empezar otra pelea con él, estaba muy cansado así que solo aparto la mirada de ellos, mientras fruncía el ceño. Todos rieron, excepto ella. Zoro enfurecía aún más, iba a estallar, pero Robín fue a su rescate. Hoy ella salvaba a todo el mundo, excepto así misma. No le había gustado el comentario de Sanji.

-Entonces a ti te he dominado ¿no? Sanji.- con una risa juguetona y una voz sexual, mientras le tocaba suavemente con una mano la barbilla de cocinero y le miraba fijamente a sus ojos.

-A MI SI QUE ME HAS DOMINADO MI ROBIN-Z.-Sanji temblaba. No se lo creía, parecía un sueño.

-En serio. Qué pena. Lo malo es que no eres mi tipo. Lo siento, me gusta los hombres con cicatrices y que sean todo unos caballeros.- dijo ella cruelmente y apartando su mano de la barbilla de Sanji.

Sanji hoy tenía la racha de darle calabazas, hoy para comer puré de calabazas. Ahora sí que había tocado fondo y paralizado. Robín miro a Zoro y le guiño un ojo y después le dedico una de sus pequeñas sonrisas sinceras y dulce. Él se la devolvió con otra sonrisa, por haberle defendido. Ella subió al lomo de Certero y empezaron a caminar. Sanji andaba con la cabeza agachada delante de Certero, a su lado Luffy que no paraba de reírse de Sanji y al lado de Certero iba Zoro. El pobre no dejaba de bostezar del sueño que tenía, estaba maldiciendo en bajo a su capitán por obligarle a venir, cuando ahora podía echarse una siesta de unas 7 horas o más. Robín noto que Zoro estaba agotado, no había dormido nada por su culpa, solo por protegerla.

De repente Luffy y Sanji se pararon en seco. Luffy vio un caballo y un árbol tomando él te juntos. Estaba más alucinado que empezó a perseguirlo y detrás de él fue Sanji, hasta perderlos de vista. Era la oportunidad para que Robín para pedirle perdón por lo de antes, pero cómo hacerlo, hasta que le interrumpió el Espadachín.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Robín?- no la miraba. Miraba al frente con los brazos cruzados.

\- No. No me pasa nada. ¿Porque?

\- No sé. Te veo más pensativa de lo habitual.- girando la cabeza hacia ella.

-Gracias por preocuparte, pero no me pasa nada. ¿Y tú? Se te ve cansado y con sueño.- preocupada por el peli-verde.

\- Bueno si, pero no pasa nada. Puedo aguantar sin dormir. Por mí no te preocupes.- dijo con una voz severa.

-Anda. Súbete y siéntate a mi lado. Deberías descansar. – Detuvo a Certero y alzo la mano hacia él.- Algunas veces no hay que hacerse el fuerte. No te preocupes no muerdo.

El agarro la mano de Robín y subió a lomo de Certero y se puso a la izquierda de Robín, muy juntitos. Ella comenzó a ponerse de los nervios que no dejaba de apartarse el pelo de su cara y ponerlo detrás de su oreja. Hubo un silencio incómodo para los dos y Luffy y Sanji estaban desaparecidos. Ella tenía que ser valiente y pedirle perdón a Zoro. Ella trago saliva y miro a los ojos de Zoro. Ella se arrepintió de haberlo hecho e igual que Zoro con ella. En ese momento sintieron como una conexión en sus ojos y el ambiente terrorífico de allí, era menos terroríficos.

-Esto, Espadachín. Quería pedir perdón, por lo de antes.- miro fijo sus ojos, sin poder apartarlos de esos ojos negros.

\- ¿A qué te refiere?- Dijo un confundido peliverde.

-Por haberte dicho que no te acercaras a mí y que no confió en ti. En realidad sí que confió en ti y disfruto de tu compañía. –Agacho la mirada.- No sé por qué te dije eso, lo siento.

-Eeh.- él puso una mano en la barbilla de Robín, para que ella elevara su mirada y pudiera verla otra vez sus ojos azules que le hacía enloquecer.- ¿Que has hecho con Robín? Ella nunca se disculpa y ya lleva dos veces en menos de una hora. ¿Quién eres y que has hecho con Robín?- dijo el con una media sonrisa en su rostro. Lo decía de broma.

\- No seas tontorrón.- ella echo una gran sonrisa, pero una lagrima de los ojos de ella la delato. El la limpio con el pulgar de la mano que tenía en la mejilla de Robín. Lo hizo delicadamente, como si fuera una de sus espadas.

-El que debería pedirte perdón, soy yo. He tenido la culpa. Te agobie a base de pregunta, deber de preocuparme como estabas. Casi te violan delante de mí, lo siento.- recordó la cara triste de ella cuando entro en la habitación de las chicas. Allí indefensa y asustada.- Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. Entonces en paz.- el aparto la mano de la barbilla de Robín y la alzo para hacer el pacto de que no había rencor. Ella le agarro de la mano y dio una pequeña sacudida mientras reían los dos.

\- Espadachín ¿tu serias capaz de apuñalarme por la espalda?- con el tono de voz de Robín podía interpretarse que esa pregunta era una simple broma de las suyas, pero Zoro la conocía muy bien y sabía que no era una broma. Pero tenía curiosidad a que venía esa pregunta, así que no quiso bacilar y decirle lo que pensaba desde el primer momento que la vio.

\- No digas estupideces. Puede que parezca un demonio pero no atacaría a un miembro de la familia y no sé cómo no te entra en la cabeza que tiene que tú eres uno de nuestra familia. – le puso un dedo en la frente. –Robín aunque me digas que me aleje de ti yo nunca lo hare. Yo siempre te protegeré por mi vida y nunca te hare daño. Te lo prometo. Y sabes perfectamente que yo cumplo mis promesas. – le dedico una sonrisa dulce y tierna que derretiría a cualquier chica. Esas palabras la cautivo en lo más hondo el corazón, pero esas palabras de que daría su vida por ella, era las que no quería oír aun así agradecía esas palabras.

-Gracias espadachín.- le devolvió la sonrisa. Zoro soltó su mano y se colocó detrás de ella y la rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Robín atrayéndola a él y estar más junto de su cuerpo. Ella notaba su musculoso pecho. El coloco su barbilla en el hombro de Robín, para poder dormir un rato. A ella no le importaba, pero su corazón iba mil por hora, parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir.

-Ahora estamos muy cerca, espero que no me muerdas.

\- No me provoques, Espadachín. – reía en voz baja.

Las cabezas de Certero miraron hacia atrás y miraron a Zoro con una cara maligna. Ella era de Zoro, aunque ella no lo supiera.

-Que miráis chuchos sarnosos.- dijo severo y frunciendo el ceño. Certero solo gruño.

\- Vale ya los cuatros. – Certero miro hacia delante y siguió caminando ignorando a la pareja.- Será mejor que te duermas un poco, Espadachín. No quiero que te quedes dormido en medio de un combate.- el volvió a colocar su barbilla en el hombro de Robín, mientras la agarraba de la cintura con mas fuerza para que no se escapara.

Comenzaba a cerrar los ojos lentamente, pero antes de quedarse dormido quería saber una cosa que llevaba un buen rato en la cabeza.

-Oye, Robín. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- lo susurro al oído suavemente. Ella asintió y su cuerpo se tensó. Tenía una pequeña idea de que le preguntaría sobre lo que quería el intruso. Ella se lo diría sin negarse, porque sabía que podía confiar en él y se lo había demostrado.- ¿De verdad me has vistos desnudo?- el frunció el ceño como de duda. Robín no pudo evitar reírse de él. No era la pregunta que se esperaba pero le daba igual. Le había hecho sonreír y eso era poco común en Zoro.

\- Bueno. Si te refieres verte sin camiseta y con pantalones, mientras entrenas. Entonces si que te he visto desnudo. Muchas veces.- decía ella coqueta.

\- AAH. Entonces te fijas en mi cuando entreno en la cubierta del Sunny.- dijo el con media sonrisa en su rostro. -¿Te gusta lo que ves cuando entreno?(a mí sí)

Robín se sorprendió a esa pregunta tan picarona. No era normal que el hiciera ese tipo de pregunta. Se lo esperaba más en Sanji o Franky, pero de Zoro. Ella acerco su rostro con su rostro en base de ternura y dulzura para él. Ella iba a responderle, pero fue interrumpida.

De repente escucharon dos gritos. Los dos reconocieron esos gritos y sin perder tiempo ordenaron a Certero que corriera hasta el origen de esos gritos. Esos gritos eran de Luffy y de Sanji.

¿Que pasara?

Continuara…

**Espero que os haya gustado intentare publicar el siguiente. Espero que me dejéis muchos reviews. Que esto solo acaba de comenzar. Más bss y abrazos.**


	4. Capitulo 4- La verdad y mi temor

**Bueno aquí os traigo el capítulo cuatro. Siento en serio por haber tardado tanto. No era mi intención pero tantos exámenes, médicos, no me pasa nada grabe no os preocupéis y algún castigo por allí, pues que no me ha dado tiempo de pensar ya que no tenía inspiración por los dichosos exámenes y mucho menos para escribir. Pero juro que lo he intentado subirlo un montón de veces en serio, pero no sabía cómo expresarme. Bueno quiero agradecer a Newgate Soldier/Hiyoro ishida/ Mandaranja/ Lady Alexa Ignacia/ Otakufrikygirl/ Akina54/ Stef-chan/ Susii ZoRo/ nn. Gracias por vuestro apoyo. En serio y os quiero recompensar con este capítulo. Bss a todos y dejarme vuestro review.**

Capitulo 4

Cerbero iba disparado como una bala hacia el origen de los gritos que hacen unos segundos habían resonado por todos los rincones de Thriller Bark, hasta llegar a los oídos de Robín y Zoro. Cuando los oyeron sin pensárselo dos veces fueron a la búsqueda de esos gritos desesperantes que fueron fáciles de reconocer para ellos dos. Eran de Sanji y Luffy. Esos dos gritos transmitía como si estuvieran en un combate y que por desgracia un ataque de su enemigo lo hubieran dado de pleno. Eso no podía ser, pensaron los dos. Era imposible. Nadie podría ganar a Luffy y mucho menos si a su lado iba Sanji, ya que eran los más fuerte de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja. No podía ser. Era ridículo solo se habían separado hace 5 minutos. Es por lo menos que pensaba el espadachín, pero Robín no lo veía tan claro, por todos los sucesos que han pasado hace menos de 2 horas. Y esa forma de pensar no la gustaba ningún pelo.

Podía ser que en realidad ellos hubieran sido atacados y que por desgracias para ellos hubieran tenido un destino fatal. Pero no podía ser. En fin. Habían demostrado ser unos verdaderos monstruos al tema de luchar en combate. Era una estúpida por pensar en esa hipótesis. Pensaba lo mismo que Zoro aunque no al 100%. Ellos dos eran los más fuertes de la tripulación e incluyendo al peliverde, pero en ese momento tenía las manos un tanto ocupadas. Sus manos estaban aferradas a la cintura de la morena, como su vida dependiera de ello. Era como una necesidad, pero realmente lo había hecho porque no se había dado cuesta, que solo había sido un reflejo, por que Luffy le había ordenado que la protegiera con su propia vida o simplemente necesitaba estar cerca de Robín, porque sentía algo por ella y temía que volviera el intruso y la alejara de el otra vez o puede que esa frase de** "NO ME ****FIÓ**** DE TI, MUJER **"siguiera por la atmósfera y en la mente de cierto espadachín. Era muy raro, pero para ser honesto, él no se quejó, en realidad parecía que lo estaba disfrutando.

Él se sentía genial y lo disfrutaría más si no tuviera un sueño de narices, pero la fragancia a flores de ella hacia que tuviera los ojos abiertos para cualquier sorpresa. Estaba en guardia, pero en cambio Robín.

Ella tenía el cuerpo tenso, estaba aterrada y alterada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar de tanto terror y nervios que tenía dentro de su cuerpo. Ni si quiera percato de que tenía los brazos del peliverde alrededor de su cintura. ¿Qué la pasaba? No era normal verla tensa, aterrada y alterada. Era impropio de ella, pero desde que fueron atacados por ese bastado que casi mata a nuestro tío bueno (Zoro), que casi la secuestra, gracias a Luffy que ese intento fue frustrado y que casi la viola, por suerte que estaba Zoro para impedirlo. Era normal de que ella fuese la más afectada de todos y actuara de esa forma. Como definirlo, no era ella. Era como una niña indefensa que se estaba enfrentando al mundo ella sola, es decir, era Robín a los ocho años. Era raro, extraño, inseguro, dudoso, sospechoso… eh no se me ocurre más sinónimos. No queria volver ser esa chica que tenia que asesinar , engañar y seducir para sobrevivir. No quería revivirlo otra vez, solo en mencionarlo actuaba como en este momentos.

Zoro percato de que ella no dejaba de observar y mirar por todos lados como buscando algo excepto que nunca miraba hacia su dirección. Analizando con una cara de preocupación y ahora inexpresiva. Que cambio tan radical. Vale que él no era un hombre guapo, ni sexy, ni elegante y ni caballeroso (No os lo toméis mal. Haber yo pienso que Zoro es guapo, sexy y caballeroso a su forma de ser. Y que es mi personaje preferido a si que nunca me metería con él.) Pensaba Zoro, pero en el fondo quería que alguna vez sus ojos de color azules rozaran con los suyos. Esos ojos que hacía que sus murallas y su control mental y físico se fueran a la mierda. Al igual que ella con los de Zoro. Pero al parecer no hubo contacto visual entre ellos dos, aun así no dejo de preocuparse por ella. Y eso no era propio del Zoro.

Bueno volviendo a lo más importante en este capítulo.

Robín no dejaba de mirar de un lado hacia otro. Cada paso que daba Cerbero, para ella era un golpe en la cabeza. Ese paisaje, esa fauna y esa niebla que parecía que iban directos hacia ella y que dentro de poco los tragarían y que observaba desde hace unos pocos segundos. La ponía más nerviosa y que su corazón acelerase por segundo, le iba a salir el corazón por el pecho. Ese paisaje era idéntico al de su…PESADILLA. Eso lo ponía más alterada.

-_Este paisaje es idéntico al de mi pesadilla. No, no puede ser. Es solo una casualidad. Es solo eso. Entonces significa… no, no, no. Me niego admitirlo, eso solo era una pesadilla. Un mal sueño nada más. No significa nada._ – pensó ella para sí misma y agito la cabeza, para despejar esas ideas de su mente. Era una Robín vs Robín.

Zoro no podía aguantarlo más. No podía verla así, realmente estaba muy extraña y asustada. Tenía que intervenir. Así como un si fuera un reflejo el atrajo el cuerpo de ella con el su suyo. Ella choco su rostro con el torso del espadachín y el con mucha suavidad la abrazo. Ella estaba sorprendida por la acción del espadachín. No era propio de el hacer este tipo de cosa. Para él le parecía muy cursi y para el cocinero-pervertido. Por lo menos eso pensaba ella. Robín iba apartarse de el pero la tenía bien aferrada y veia no tenía ninguna escapatoria... no podía dejar llevarse por la situación. Ella se quedó hay quieta, paralizada estaba agotada. Pero no quería hacerse ilusiones con él, así que no le correspondió. Pero era una sensación agradable. Sentir los tranquilos latidos del corazón del peliverde la tranquilizaba y olvidaba de que tenía que protegerle por su bien, pero era una sensación tan conocida e irresistible y el olor del acero de su cuerpo nublaba sus sentidos y sus pensamientos. No podía y con eso volvió de su trance. Ella saco sus últimas fuerzas que tenía en su cuerpo y bruscamente se apartó de él y se liberó de los agarres de Zoro.

-¿Qué haces?- dijo ella con las mejillas rojas y con una cara de enojo.

-Yo…yo…yo Robín, lo siento. – estaba más rojo que Robín, si podía ser. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, pero no se arrepentía de nada, pero eso mejor se lo guarda para sí mismo.

Ella pidió a Cerbero que se detuviese y como había pedido Robín lo hizo, sin ninguna queja como si fuera Sanji con sus ojos enamorados y todo eso. Y con mucho cuidado para que ella no saliera disparada por los aires. Como he dicho antes, otro Sanji pero en… eso.

Ella bajo del lomo de Cerbero y con firme paso empezó andar rápido, pero sin llegar a correr. Zoro estaba pasmado, no sabía que acababa de pasar, tenía una cara de póker. Cuando volvió en sí, salto del lomo de Cerbero y empezó a correr lo más rápido, hasta alcanzarla. Allí se quedó quito Cerbero observando la escenita de esos dos tortolitos.

Cuando ella oyó los pasos feroces de Zoro acercándose rápidamente hacia ella. Robín empezó a correr. Quería huir de él, pero sabia que seria inútil.

-_Tengo que huir de él. No quiero meterle en este __lío__. Es muy peligroso. No sé qué quiere el intruso de mí y quiero averiguarlo. Por eso he venido a esta isla. No creo que él quiera casarse conmigo. ¿Quién se casaría conmigo? Si soy un demonio. No puede ser solo eso, es solo un plan despiadado para __desconcertarme__ y __para__ entregar__me __al Gobierno mundial. __Pero también e__s muy __sospechoso__ que me lo dijera sin más. Así por que sí. No. Hay algo detrás de todo y muy gordo. Y voy averiguarlo por la seguridad de mis amigos, aunque me cueste la vida. Espero __ten__er razón y que el intruso este en esta isla siniestra. Y si es así…-_ ella cerro los ojos por un segundo y los volvió abrir.- _él __intruso n__o tiene que averiguar nada de mi para que no pueda usarlo contra mí y lo único que puede usar contra mi ahora.__.._\- suspiro frustrada.-_es la persona que está ahora mismo corriendo detrás de mí. Corriendo para atraparme. Por favor espadachín vete._\- en ese momento le escapo una pequeña lágrima que recorrió por su mejilla hasta llegar al suelo.- _Tengo que librarme de el._\- en ese momento vio enfrente de ella esa espesa niebla. Era la oportunidad perfecta para perder la pista del peliverde. Pero sería muy arriesgado.

Iba a dirección a la niebla y Zoro sabía lo que se pretendía. Tenía que impedirlo. Era una locura_.- ¿Qué trama esa mujer? Por qué se comporta así._ _Solo ha sido un… un…._\- le costaba admitir la última palabra.- _abrazo.- _el solo quería gritar para que se detuviese o captar su atención.- _Que le pasa a esta mujer. Hace un minuto estaba cariñosa y coqueta conmigo y ahora se comporta como si fuera un desconocido._\- acelero la velocidad. Ya la tenía estaba a su alcance. – _Voy aclarar todo esto y ahora._

Robín no tenía ninguna escapatoria. Podría utilizar sus poderes pero quería utilizar sus pocas energías para emergencias o para el bastardo que casi la viola. Sabía desde el principio que Zoro la cazaría. Ahora maldecía al capitán de goma por tener la brillante idea de que viniera Zoro a la isla, por puro aburrimiento. Con lo ajustó que podía ir ella sola como ha hecho durante 20 años. Ya decidido, Zoro fue a por la morena. El la agarro de la muñeca izquierda deteniéndola por completo. Ella miraba al frente, mirando a la niebla a punto de llorar, no quería que el peliverde la viera así, en ese estado. Así que aguanto las lágrimas, impidiéndolas que salieran a la luz y sin mirar a Zoro. Tenia que poner una cara severa y fría, es decir su mascara.

-Vale ya Robín.- dijo con una cara seria y voz bronca.- Me vas a explicar lo que te pasa de una maldita vez.- ella no contesto, ni se movió.- Mujer he tenido mucha paciencia contigo. Entiendo que lo estás pasando muy mal por lo que te ha sucedido. Pero te estas comportando como una niña pequeña. Solo te quiero ayudar.- lo último lo dijo con una voz tranquilizadora que tranquilizaría a una bestia furiosa, pero no hubo ninguna respuesta por parte de ella. -Dímelo de una maldita vez.- dijo el elevando la voz, estaba perdiendo los papeles. Mientras ella seguía igual. No movió ni un lapice de su cuerpo. Eso cabreo más a Zoro. De que iba.-Por lo menos mírame a la cara co…- no pudo terminar la frase.

Robín le había dado una guantazo en toda su mejilla izquierda dejándole la marca de su dorso en su mejilla. Zoro tenía la cara de perfil. En otra situación no se hubiera ni agitado en ese golpe e incluso lo hubiera prevenido o esquivado, pero el cansancio y el sueño estaba pasando factura, tanto que del guantazo la libero de su agarre. Él puso su mano donde el impacto del golpe. Si estaba cabreado antes, imagínate ahora. Era un volcán a punto de erupción, no , peor.

-¿DE QUE VAS MUJER?- dijo el gritando, pero se tranquilizó al ver el rostro de Robín. Una de sus lágrimas le había delatado.

\- Alejate por favor, Zoro.- dijo ella con una voz temblorosa.

Y sin decir más ella salió corriendo hasta adentrarse en la niebla y perderla de vista. Zoro se quedó hay paralizado y con cara de poker. No sabía si estaba más sorprendido. Si porque le había dado un guantazo, si la mujer más dura y fuerte que ha conocido en su vida estaba a punto de llorar (tengo en cuenta lo de Ennis lobby) o porque le acaba de llamar por su nombre y no por su apodo. Cuando por fin salió de su parálisis fue corriendo detrás de ella sin pensárselo dos veces. Eso no se iba a quedar así. Necesitaba respuestas. Tenía que llegar al fondo de este asunto, aunque no quisiese ella, porque prometió a su capitán que la protegería. (Ya, ya. Escusas, escusas.)

Volviendo con la morena.

Robín corría desesperadamente por salir de esa niebla. Había sido una mala idea e impropia de ella. Se había arrepentido de haber decidido venir a esta isla maligna y por haberse adentrado en esta niebla tan espesa que no podía ver más allá de la punta de su nariz. Pero veía figura que podían ser árboles muertos, retorcidos o algo así. (Lo siento. No se me da bien describir las cosa T.T), lapidas algunas rotas y se oían cuervos alrededor. En ese momento que oyó a los cuervos ella paro de correr y se detuvo en el centro de la niebla. No había nadie. Estaba sola.

La niebla se apoderaba y la envolvía. Ella empezó andar despacio y firmes para no tropezar con nada. Ella se abrazó a sí misma, auto-protegiendo, pero no era lo mismo si no te abrazaba Zoro. Ahora sí que estaba sola. De repente se escuchó en la niebla un crujido de una rama al romper.

_-¿Dónde vienes __ese sonido__?-_ estaba aterrada. Ya que esto era el escenario de su pesadilla. Ahora no había duda. Su pesadilla era una premonición y si era cierto esto acabaría mal, para Zoro y ella.- _NO, NO. No quiero que eso pase. Por favor que no le pase nada a Zoro._-tenía que aceptarlo.

Esos pensamientos fueron despejados por una voz varonil, fuerte y familiar.-ROBIN ¿DONDE ESTAS?-esa voz era de Zoro.

Ella quería ir corriendo hacia Zoro y abrazarlo, pero no. Tenía que protegerle de ella, así que comenzó a correr y sin mirar atrás. Tenía alejarse de él, lo más lejos posibles.

-_Espero que el espadachín se pierda como siempre por su sentido de la orientación.- _en ese momento tropezó con una raíz que sobresalía del suelo. Callo boca bajo al lado de una lápida sucia, provocándose unos pequeños rasguños insignificantes en su rostro, manos y rodilla. Ella elevo la mirada hacia esa lapida que parecía que estaba sospechosamente en buen estado. Ella ya prevenía lo que ponía, aun así leyó esa lapida y saber si esa dichosa pesadilla era verdad o solo una simple pesadilla. Pero deseaba haberse equivocado. Era la tumba del espadachín llamado Zoro.-NO, NO. LA PESADILLA ES REAL. NO. NO PUEDE SER.- por fin las lágrimas de Robín salieron a la luz. Lloraba desconsolada mientras escondía su cara en sus rodillas y se aferraba a ellas.

Esos gritos fueron lo sufrientes altos para que Zoro localizase fácilmente los llantos de Robín y no se perdiera en línea recta, por una vez en su vida. La niebla empezaba a despejarse y dejaba ver más allá de sus propias narices.

Allí estaba, ella sentada, llorando desesperada y aterrada. No pudo evitar poner una sonrisa dulce que cualquier chica se derretiría y olvidar que hace unos minutos le había dado un guantazo. Era esa sonrisa que ponía cuando sonreía a Chopper. Ella no se había percatado de la presencia de Zoro. Necesitaba llorar por tanta presión que estaba aguantando. No quería que el peliverde muriera y menos sin contarle lo que estaba sucediendo.(otra escusa). Él se acercó lentamente hacia ella para que no saliera corriendo, pero antes de que pudiera llegar a su lado oyó algo que le puso alerta. Una ráfagas de energía iban directas a Robín. Zoro salió corriendo hacia ella. No quería que dañaran a Robín.

Robín cuando quiso reaccionar ya era demasiado tarde. Él se había puesto entre medias de ella y las rafagas.

Zoro lanzo un grito de dolor que se oyó hasta el Sunny y que seguro los resto de la tripulacion lo habrían escuchado perfectamente. Ese impacto provoco que a camiseta de Zoro estallara en mil pedazos y una herida profunda en la espalda. Robín estaba paralizada. En ese momento Zoro cayó de rodillas y escupió sangre por la boca. No le había ni dado tiempo a desfundar ninguna de sus dos katanas. Fue un impulso de ponerse en el medio para que no la pasara nada.

Él estaba a punto de caer al suelo inconsciente, pero nunca llego a tocarlo. Antes de que pudiera rozarlo Robín lo agarro, poniendo las manos alrededor de su cintura, abrazándolo. El oculto su rostro en el cuello de Robín. El pobre no dejaba de toser y escupir sangre. Realmente ese ataque tenía que ser bestial.

-¿Por qué te has interpuesto?- dijo ella intentando sacar valor, para hacerle frente, pero unas pequeñas lágrimas la delataron. Solo pudo abrazarlo más fuerte e intentar tapar esa heridas con sus manos, aunque las ensuciara de sangre, pero era muy grande para que ella lo tapara con sus manos.

-No permitiría que nadie te hiciese daño.-susurro el al oído con una voz ronca y agitada. Hizo una mueca de dolor.

-No hagas movimientos bruscos, por favor. Te tengo que curar esa herida. – dijo ella dejando de llorar. Parecía más un susurro. Sabía que si comenzaba a llorar en ese mismo momento, se derrumbaría. Tenía que ser fuerte y controlar la situación, como siempre hacia. Solo obtuvo un gruñido por parte de Zoro.

Cuando saco un poco de energía, sin decir ninguna palabra se separó de ella para ver sus ojos vidriosos e hinchados por tanto llorar, sus mejillas algo dañadas por la caída de antes y esos labios que le parecían apetitosos desde hace tiempo. El elevo sus manos en sus mejillas costosamente. Las coloco en sus mejillas con delicadeza y poco a poco atraía su rostro con el suyo. Ella vio una media sonrisa en el rostro del espadachín, que le trasmitía seguridad. La iba a besar y ella no se lo iba a negar. Además si tarde o temprano iba a morir desangrado. Quería que lo último que hiciese en su vida fuera saborear eso labios que le parecía más apetitoso que cualquier sake. Pensó Zoro.

Solo faltaban unos centímetros para poder rozarlos. Su respiración se agitaba y se mezclaban entre ellos. Pero de repente en la niebla vieron una figura que se aproximaba hacia ellos.

Zoro paro en seco ese casi beso. Sabía quién tenía delante era un enemigo muy peligroso y que había sido el quien disparo esas ráfagas de energía contra Robín. Él estaba enojado, cabreado, enfadado… es que lo que sentía ahora mismo era indescriptible. Realmente era un volcán a punto de erupción, no, algo mucho peor.

Cuando por fin la niebla se dispersó totalmente, pudieron ver lo que estaban rodeado. En exacto era un cementerio y delante de ellos había una mansión realmente terrorífica, que cualquier persona hubiera salido por pata de lo terrorífica que parecía, pero ellos no eran exactamente personas normales. Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue ese mástil tan enorme y con su vela negra.

Robín ya no tenía duda. Su sueño era real y ahora tenía que ser más fría y calculadora que nunca. Temía que por su culpa el espadachín muriera o que saliese mal herido. Ya que siempre estaba al borde de la muerte, muchas, pero muchas situaciones. Y eso de que salía en la parte que la apuñalaba, ya no la temía, porque sabía que Zoro no la dañaría en su vida aunque a pariente lo contrario, pero es su forma de ser y eso le enamoraba. No sabía desde cuando sentía algo por ese peliverde. No sabía cuándo el por fin empezó a confiar en ella ¿En Enies Lobby? Cuando supo que se había sacrificado por ellos. ¿Cuándo lo de Foxy?...¿Cuando? pero cuando se lo confirmo (hace menos de una hora.) sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

Bueno volviendo a la actualidad, es decir a esta historia. (Concéntrate Sara)

Esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vieron por fin a la persona o mejor dicho ¿zombi? Si era un zombie con más cicatrices que Cerbero y Zoro juntos con vendajes por algunas zonas de su cuerpo que iba vestido con un quimono y sostenía una espada en sus manos, que llamo la atención a Zoro. A primera vista parecía un espadachín de la época de los samuráis. Iba a paso lento, como si fuera a cámara lenta, ahí intimidando, pero no funcionaba con Zoro.

Zoro se levantó con ayuda de Robín. El apoyo su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Robín. Estaba reventado, que casi le costaba respirar. De repente el zombie se detuvo y miro atentamente a los dos individuos, no sabemos como ya que no tiene ojos.

-Yoyoyoyoyo, huy que romántico.- dijo el zombie-espadachín.

-Esa risa es idéntica a la de… Brook. – dijo Robín.

-Oh señorita, lo siento pero se está confundiendo de persona, bueno claro está que yo soy un zombie. Yoyoyoyo. – río a carcajada que irrito a Zoro. – Me llamo, Ryuma. Encantados.- hizo una reverencia.

-DEJA DE HACER EL ESTÚPIDO. ¿PORQUE LA HAS ATACADO?- dijo Zoro furioso.

-Zoro…- dijo ella asombrada y como un susurro.

\- Lo siento señor. Yo no dañaría a una mujer tan preciosa como la que tiene ahora mismo a su lado. Es realmente una preciosidad.-volvió a reír con esa risa tan, tan escalofriante.- Señorita podrías usted enseñarme sus bragas.- si llega a estar Nami le hubiera empotrado, fijo, pero en ese momento no estaba.

\- BASTARDO. NO SE TE ACERQUES A ELLA.- dijo el con los dientes de sierra. Robín solo echo una pequeña risa por la reacción del espadachín, que el no percato. El acerco más el contacto entre su cuerpo. Igual que en su habitación, cuando la protegió del intruso. Él puso una cara seria, aunque sus mejillas tenía un toque rojo.-No has respondido a mi respuesta. Contesta a mi pregunta, sino te corto en dos.- huy que amenaza, me encanta.

-Yoyoyoyoyo. El ataque no iba para vosotros. Era para un huesudo amigo mío.-dijo con un tono de misterio y desprecio.

-_Brook-_pensó Zoro-_Entonces ellos dos son compinches. Tendría mucho sentido, pero ¿porque lo atacaría a su compinche? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

Ryuma aparto la mirada, como buscando algo o alguien._-_Yoyoyoyo. Bueno ya me encargare de ese asunto más tarde. –Ahora miro a la arqueóloga, observando cada rincón de su cuerpo sexual.- Ahora entiendo por que amo Absalom se quiere casar contigo, preciosidad. Por eso fue a ese barco que hace poco ha atracado. Es muy fan de tu belleza. Yoyoyoyo. Valía la pena el riesgo, como una preciosidad como tu.- el solo capto la atención a ella.

-¿COMO? – dijo Zoro sobresaltándose. Miro a la morena y vio una cara seria y fruncía el ceño, afirmando de lo que acababa de decir ese zombie era verdad.Estaba furiosa.-_A qué se refiere que se quiere casar con ella. __No lo permitiré.__Por lo menos __sabemos cómo se __llama y por qué ese comportamiento tan extraño por parte de ella. Pero por du mirada veo que hay algo más. Pero ¿el qué?_

\- Ya que no me puedo encargar de ese huesudo cobarde, pues cumpliré la misión que ha encomendado Absalom. Llevarme a esa preciosidad conmigo. Yoyoyoyo.

-NI LO PIENSES. ANTES TENDRÁS QUE ARRANCARMELA DE MIS FRÍAS MANOS, BASTARDO.- ella solo se sonrojo. Le había gustado esa amenaza, por parte de él.

\- Ya lo veremos, ya claro que yo no tengo ojos, yoyoyoyo. – otra vez esa irritante risa.

En ese momento Ryuma lanzo con su espada unas ráfagas de energía exactamente iguales que las anteriores. Iban directos a esos dos. Zoro no podía moverse y Robín estaba agotada que no podía utilizar sus poderes. Los iba dar fijo. Zoro la brazo y oculto su rostro en su pecho. El quedo de espalda para recibir el ataque el solo. La quería proteger y por eso estaba dispuesto a recibir ese impacto por ella, sabiendo que saldría muy mal parado.Eso sí que era amar. Pero ese impacto nunca llego.

Zoro se giró y vio delante de el a una persona que tenía el pelo afro. Era Brook.

-BROOK.-dijeron los dos unisonaron e impresionados. ¿De dónde había salido?

-Que tal parejita.- dijo el volteando la cabeza hacia ellos y saludándolos.

\- No somos parejas, ni nada. No siento nada por ella. – dijo Zoro súper rojo. Ella sabía que era mentía. Algo sí que sentía por ella, solo que él nunca lo diría a los cuatro vientos. Se haría de rogar, como siempre. Este Zoro.

-Brook ¿Estás bien?- ella lo decía porque su ropa que estaba destrozada y tenía una grieta que atravesaba su ojo derecho. Estaba mucho peor que Zoro y mira que eso era decir demasiado.

-Estoy bien mieloide. Solo tengo una cuantas que saldar con este bastardo.- volvió a mirar a Ryuma.

Zoro se alejó de Robín y caminaba hacia el huesudo.- No puedes con él. Estas peor que yo y mira que es decir mucho.- desenvaino sus dos katanas.- ya me encargo yo.

-Pero Espadachín…- dijo Robín intento que se detuviese.

El volteo la cabeza hacia ella y le dedico una media sonrisa. – Nada de Espadachín. Me gusta más cuando me llamas por mi nombre.- ella quedo impresionada.-No te preocupes estaré bien. Además quiero esa katana. Es muy incómodo luchar con dos katanas. Estoy acostumbrado a 3.-hizo una media sonrisa que eso provoco un escalofrío por toda la espalda de la morena. Hay estaba el orgulloso Zoro que todos conocemos y que lo que quiere lo consigue.

-Yoyoyoyo. Me gusta tu valentía y tus agallas, esto…Zoro, ¿me equivoco?

-Así es. Y te voy a derrotar y me llevare esa katana conmigo.-

-Eso crees. Está bien acepto tu duelo pero te vas arrepentir. En mi época me llamaban "El Rey". Y eso de que te vas a llevar a mi querida Shusui unas de las 21 grandes espadas lo tendremos que ver. Ya claro que no tengo ojos.- puso en posición de combate, al igual que Zoro. Dispuestos a empezar.- Pero antes.- chasco sus dedos y un montón de zombies salieron del suelo.

Pero como era de esperar, Robín se encargó fácilmente con sus poderes haciendo un "**crush".** Pero venían más, pero para ella no era ningún problema. Aunque estuviese agotada, podía usar sus poderes con enemigos muy débiles como esos. Además no estaba sola, estaba Brook para ayudarla.

-_Esa es mi chica.-_pensó Zoro.

Y sin previo aviso Ryuma corrió directo a Zoro levantando su espada para atacarle, pero Zoro lo bloqueo fácilmente. Se notaba que era fuerte, pero tenía la misma fuerza que él o superior. Podría ganar. No podía perder. Por sus compañeros y en especial por Robín. El duelo era feroz, solo había ataques fallidos o bloqueados entre ellos. Era realmente un espectáculo. Robín lo seguía con la mirada fija en el peliverde, mientras que ella se encargaba de los zombies que llegaban nuevamente. Parecía que eran un ejército, pero esos dos podían encargarse solitos, aunque deseaba que llegara a su fin, tanto zombie, pero parecía que no había fin. Si se cargaban 1 venían 2. Era realmente desesperante.

Volviendo al duelo de espada. Zoro hacia sus mejores golpes al igual que Ryuma. Era realmente una guerra de titanes. Los dos estaba gravemente dañados, pero el que más recibió fue Zoro. Estaba realmente exhausto y eso hacía que Robín se preocupara más por él. Algunas veces por lo rápido que eran los perdía de vista. Ya llevaban más de 10 minutos con el duelo. El final estaba cerca y cualquiera de los dos podría ganar.

Los dos se detuvieron en un lado cada uno en un extremo, intentando respirar, pero era difícil con tanto agotamiento. Zoro tenía una respiración muy agitada y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de heridas graves y algunos insignificantes por cortes, mientras en cambio Ryuma tenía el mismo destino que Zoro, pero con menos cortes en su cuerpo. Los dos sujetaron firmemente sus armas. Iba ser el último ataque, que decidirá quién sería ganador o perdedor, pero antes tenía que encargarse de una cosa antes de realizar ese golpe crítico y definitivo.

-Escucha, Robín.- ella centro su atención en el.- Quiero que te vayas con Brook al Sunny y que os curen esas heridas Chopper. Yo me encargo de este y de rescatar a esos dos idiotas.

-No, no lo voy hacer. Y sabes que no me podrás convencer.- negó ella.

Sabía que con ella no podría, sería difícil de convencerla o cambiar de opinión. Como deseaba que ahora mismo ella fuera Usopp. Seguro que sin pedírselo hubiera salido por patas hacia el Sunny al ver al primer zombie o simplemente al ver el primer árbol retorcido. Maldición.

En ese momento interrumpió Ryuma.- Si te refieres a ese con el sombrero de paja y al rubiales. Moríah se ha encargado de esos dos idiotas. Yoyoyoyo.

-¿Qué?- dijo Robín. Era lo único que podía pronunciar. Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos, que se olvidó que estaba en medio de un ejército de zombie.

-¿Qué pasa, Robín?- dijo Zoro, mirando hacia ella.

-Moríah es un shichibukai, muy peligroso. Tiene una recompensa superior a la tuya. Es uno de los usuarios de la fruta del diablo como yo. Pero su habilidad es…- puso una cara de intriga y a la vez de preocupación. .

-Es el poder de controlar las sombras e incluso robarlas para ponerlo en otro cuerpo y poder utilizar sus habilidades y poderes. Y sino la recuperas antes de que te de los rayos del sol te conviertes en polvo. (Ayuda visual o flashback: por favor imaginaos a Luffy y Sanji en estado normal y que de repente se convirtiera en polvo y una ráfaga de viento lo arrastrase el polvo de los dos protagonistas. Gracias.)- intervino Brook, mientras seguía luchando.- Es por eso que yo no tengo sombra porque me la quito y ahora lo tiene ese canalla de Ryuma. Gracias a mi habilidad pude revivir.

-Yoyoyoyo. Es por eso que tengo sus habilidades en esgrima y que tengo algunas costumbres de ese pervertido. Seguro que Moríah ya le habrá quitado su sombra.

Los dos se quedaron sin palabras al oír esa información. ¿Qué podía hacer ahora? Si eso era verdad. Sus amigos estaban en un grave peligro y ellos también. Robín actuó como muchas veces había hecho en situaciones similares. Ella tomo el mando de la situación y planeo un plan en solo unos segundos.

-Brook, escucha. ¿Sabes dónde se han llevado a Luffy y a Sanji?- el solo asintió.- Esta bien. Quiero que vayas al Sunny e informe a los demás de lo que está pasando ahora. Llévate a Cerbero, iras más rápido. E ir a salvar a Sanji y Luffy.-ordeno.

-Pero…

-No te preocupes por nosotros estaremos bien y nos podemos encargar de este asunto perfectamente. Corre.

Brook hizo lo que ordeno ella. Salió corriendo de ese terreno que ahora se disponía un espadachín y una arqueóloga a luchar contra un espadachín-zombie y un montón de zombies. ¿La situación podría empeorar? Mejor no lo mencionamos.

Robín se podía encargar sola de esos debiluchos con mucha facilidad. Y Zoro concentraba sus últimas energías para por fin dar el último golpe de gracias. Esa tensión, nerviosismo, esas miradas que se mandaban los dos oponentes que echaban chispas. Ya lo recordareis.

Los dos saltaron hacia el cielo, para encontrase allí y dar el golpe. Era épico XD. Los dos por fin dieron sus golpes que tomaron contacto.

Ryuma cayó de pie y parecía estar entero. Zoro caí desesperadamente a punto de chocar con el suelo, pero una voz le detuvo. Robín que estuvo atenta en cada momento de la batalla utilizo sus poderes y cientos de brazos salieron de la nada formando una telaraña. Zoro cayó en ella, aliviado de no empotarse con el suelo. Los brazos de Robín le colocaron en el suelo con cuidado. El respiraba cortadamente, estaba a punto de ser vencido por el cansancio. Eso significaba que el ganador había sido Ryuma. No, no podía ser. El cayo de espalda al suelo, por suerte aún seguía consciente, no había perdido el conocimiento.

Robín no podía creérselo había perdido. Era una locura. Quería correr hacia él y ayudarle a levantar y seguir peleando pero tenía algunos asuntos entre manos. Malditos zombie pero cuantos eran. Seguro que había más que un ejército de la Marina. Aah que frustrante. Pero algo raro sucedió. Todos los zombies pararon su ataque contra ella en seco. Ella no pudo evitar poner una cara de impresionada, pero para cara de asombro eran de los atacantes. En ese momento ella volteo la cabeza para mirar a donde las miradas de los zombies dirigían.

Era increíble. Ryuma tiro su preciada Shusui hacia la dirección de Zoro, que cogió al vuelo con una mano. Eso podía significar una cosa. Zoro había ganado. Los zombies salieron por patas por ver que su general había perdido contra un chico de 19 años y con el pelo verde. Estaban alucinados e impresionados, que no quería encontrase con la furia del peliverde. Por eso salieron por patas. Jejeje.

De repente el cuerpo de Ryuma salieron una llamas azules que le rodeo todo su cuerpo. El cayó inconsciente o muerto. No sé. Pero lo importante ahora era que había ganado Zoro y que ya no tenía que luchar más y por fin Robín se había librado de ese ejército. Qué alivio.

Ella salió corriendo hacia Zoro que seguía aun en el suelo. Cuando llego vio su torso dañado y con enormes cortes. Realmente había sido un feroz combate y digno para él. No había queja.

Ella se puso de rodilla al lado de Zoro, parecía que estaba a punto de perder el conocimiento. Ella apoyo la cabeza de Zoro entre sus pechos, mientras le incorporaba con sus brazos y le abrazaba.

-Ro…Robín.- dijo el espadachín costosamente, mientras intentaba mantener los ojos abiertos.

-Si Zoro.- dijo ella alarmada.

-He ganado.-dijo el con una media sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Me alegro.- profundizo el abrazo.- Te tengo que llevar con Chopper.

-No te preocupes por mí, sobreviviré como siempre. Me preocupas más tú.

\- Zoro.- ella empezó a llorar. Él se incorporó rápidamente e intento animarla, pero no cesaba. Ella se tapó su rostro con las manos.

-Oí Robín. Lo siento he dicho algo malo. – intentando que le perdonara por haber dicho algo estúpido, pero él no recordaba haber dicho algo malo o que la faltara al respecto.

Ella se abalanzo a Zoro y le abrazo. Ahí se quedó Zoro paralizado e impactado. Después de unos segundos lo correspondió y la abrazo por las caderas, un tanto avergonzado esa acción. Ya sabemos cómo es el. Había un silencio incomodo, por parte de Zoro pero por parte de Robín era todo lo contrario. Era agradable y acogedor. Quien lo iba a decir, realmente la niña demonio se había enamorado de un peliverde. (No me extrañaría. Le habéis visto. Esta tremendo. Al igual que Law. XD no me critiquéis.)

El silencio fue interrumpido por un susurro que provenía de los labios de la arqueóloga.-Tengo miedo.

Zoro puso una cara de intriga. Realmente acaba de decir esas dos palabras. Creía que nunca lo iba a escuchar de eso labios. Pero al pensarlo veía lo más lógico del mundo. Hace menos de una semana había sucedido lo de Enies Lobby y lo de la isla de la justicia. Era normal ese terror en su cuerpo. De volver a perderlos. Suponía el. Iba por el buen camino al suponer esa hipótesis, aunque iba un poco descaminado. Y que pensabais. Era Zoro, se pierde hasta en línea recta, porque en esta situación iba ser diferente. El volvió al mundo real cuando Robín profundizo más el abrazo. Lo necesitaba como antes, pero esta vez no saldría huyendo y menos cuando casi le perdía en un combate, por una espada. (Os imagináis cómo será el combate contra Ojo de Halcón). El no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta que se envolvía por el ambiente hace unos segundos.

-¿De qué tienes miedo, Nico Robín?- dijo con un tono de voz seductora, mientras coloco su mano derecha en su mejilla y poco a poco acercaba su rostro al de ella. Sin dejar de observar a una Robín sorprendida e impresionada. El beso de la victoria.

Pero como el anterior intento fue interrumpido, pero esta vez no había sido culpa de Robín sino de algo mucho peor.

Que pasara…

**Bueno aquí está el final del capítulo cuatro. Intentare subir el siguiente cundo pueda pero no juro nada. Echarles la culpa a los estúpidos exámenes. Bueno bss que ya es tarde y bueno felices fiestas y navidad y felicidades chopper aunque sea retrasado.**

**RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVIEW.**

_-__**Newgate Soldier**__: Gracias por tu review. Espero que me escribas en estés también. Bss y abrazos._

_\- __**Mandaranja**__: Gracias. Me alegra de que te guste esta pareja igual que a mi bss y abrazos._

_-__**Lady Alexa Ignacia:**__ A mí también me chifla Zoro celoso. Y gracias también por tus review. También sigo tu fic y esta genial. Espero que algún día podamos hacer un proyecto juntas ya que llevamos poco tiempo en este mundo. Bss y abrazos. _

_-__**Akina54:**__ Espero no haberte hecho espera. No era mi intención, pero te voy a dejar con la intriga. Sorry no te lo tomes mal. Bss y abrazos._

_-__**Stef-chan**_**: **_Gracias por tu review bss y abrazos. Pero os voy a seguir dejando con la intriga. Sorry._

_\- __**nn:**__ Bueno espero que este Ryuma vs Zoro te haya gustado, porque lo he hecho pensando en ti. Aunque ya lo tenía planeado solo que no sabía dónde colocar ese duelo pero mira donde ha salido. Y por lo de Absalom. Sé que lo puede vencer fácilmente pero quería que durase un poquito más el fic para no sea tan cortito y tan muermo._

_-__**Susii ZoRo**_**:**_ Gracias por tu oolee. Que fuiste el primero en decírmelo. Que yo también te quiero y que no me voy a demorar. Continuare con este fic hasta el final. Bss y abrazos._

_-__**Otakufrikygirl**_**: **_Gracias a ti he mejorado un monto, paso a paso intento mejorar, pero dame un poco de tiempo. Es todo gracias a ti. Bss y abrazos._


	5. Capítulo 5- El beso de un zombie

_**Bueno he terminado el capítulo 5, disfrutarlo por que calculo que solos queda capítulos para que termine esta historia, sorry. Bueno disfrutas mucho de este capítulo que me he esforzado mucho. Ah advertencia, para leer esto necesitareis: un cubo, muchos pañuelos y si ponéis por el final del capítulo la canción de Nicky Jam iglesia- El perdón. Estaría genial. Y lo siento por tardar tanto, pero los estudios, de que no paro y todo eso, pues que no tengo tiempo ni para imaginar, por eso lo he hecho este capítulo más largo. Viva el Zoro x Robín. Habrá queja. Además el 9 de marzo fue mi cumple, ya ves y yo quería publicar en esa fecha, pero no me dio tiempo. Una pregunta. ¿Quién quiere que haga un lemmon en esta historia sobre Zoro y Robín? Si es así hacérmelo saber. Agradecimiento a: **_**Newgate Soldier/Hiyoro ishida/ Mandaranja/ Lady Alexa Ignacia/ Otakufrikygirl/ Akina54/ Stef-chan/ Susii ZoRo/ nn/**_**Zorro Júnior**_**/y Sergio, mi socio. Bss y abrazos que lo disfrutéis leyendo. Nos leemos abajo.**

_**Y ya sabéis REVIEW, REVIEW.**_

Capítulo 5- ``El beso de un zombie´´.

De repente un rugido fuerte y aterrador, sonó por todo los rincones de ese cementerio maligno que estaban nuestros dos protagonistas que acaban de salir completamente mal heridos y en un estado lamentable de un ejército de zombie y de su general espadachín. Solo pedían un minuto para recuperar el aliento, después de tanto pelear y tantas situaciones extrañas que comparado con Luffy, el sería normal y esta isla paranormal. Sólo querían estar abrazados y no romper el momento tan especial que se había formado sin más. Como si estuviera preparado, pero que ellos dos no lo supieran en absoluto. Pero al escuchar el rugido, Zoro detuvo su acción de intentar rozar los apetitosos labios de la arqueóloga con los suyos. Era la segunda vez que lo intentaba en menos de una hora y ni si quiera pudo rozarlo o tenerlo sobre los suyos durante un dichoso segundo. Era como si todo el universo quisiese que no se besaran o por lo menos tener un minuto de relax entre ellos dos. El pobre espadachín. La deseaba desde hace tiempo y su cuerpo no lo soportaría más, iba explotar tarde o tempano de tanto deseo que tenía por ella. Pobre espadachín.

Robín reconoció fácilmente ese rugido tan estridente y aterrador. No había duda que era el mismo que entro en la habitación de las chicas y la ataco sin ningún motivo. Solo quería saborear y tocar su cuerpo como todos los hombres que se habían cruzado por su camino durante estos 20 años de sufrimiento. Era el dichoso intruso sin rostro. Ella entro como en estado de shock. Su cuerpo estaba paralizado, no le respondía y no dejaba de temblar y sus piernas flaqueaban. Zoro percato los temblores de ella, pero algo le preocupó mucho más que los temblores fríos. Fue que de repente la temperatura corporal de Robín había disminuido peligrosamente hasta parecer un bloque de hielo. Sus ojos estaban totalmente sin fuerza como si fuera un azul súper clarito y casi trasparente como el agua. No tenía ese brillo especial en sus ojos que siempre tenía cuando él la miraba a esos dos pozos azules y su sonrisa que tanto le encantaba se redujo a una simple mueca de preocupación. Eso le ponía muy nervioso y con los pelos de punta. No podía verla así de aterrada y temblorosa. No era propio de ella demostrar sus sentimientos aunque fuera de alegría. Era preocupante y más para Zoro.

De repente entre la espesa niebla vieron una sombra borrosa. Veían como las suelas de sus botas del inquilino se marcaban en el barro fresco y reciente. Iba a paso lento e intimidante, pero no conseguiría intimidar al Ex-cazador de Pirata. Cuando salió de la niebla y lo vieron los dos le salieron los ojos de las orbitas. Era impresionante.

Era un zombie con aspecto humano con una chaqueta larga de color negro y un sombrero un tanto raro que parecía un turbante e iba vestido muy galante. Pero eso no fue lo que les impresiono, sino lo que tenía en la cara para ser exacto. Deber de tener nariz o boca, tenía un morro de tigre.

Era diferente a todos los zombies que habían visto en la isla. Y mira que habían visto a Cerbero, que debería estar en el inframundo y no en Thriller Bark. Haber el zombie hay que reconocer que tenía un puntazo, pero por elegir, me quedo con Zoro.

El sin decir nada se colocó delante de la "pareja". Robín ayudo a Zoro a incorporarse lentamente y con cuidado hasta estar de pie, pero le tenía que sujetarle para mantener el equilibrio y no caer al suelo.

Zoro le miro con una mirada asesina y maligna, su típica mirada de combate. El solo la ignoro y empezó a mirar el cuerpo herido de la morena, sin importarle nada de que el espadachín estara allí. Su mirada trasmitía lujuria y deseo por poseerla. El echó una media sonrisa cargada de malicia. Solo había un silencio total, incómodo y un paisaje aterrador. ¿Quién rompería el silencio total?

\- Vaya, vaya. Te dije que nos volveríamos a volver a ver, Nico Robín.- susurro el, pero resonó por todos los rincones de Thriller Bark, provocando que fuera oíble para los dos. Ella solo se acurrucó a Zoro. El intento mantener el equilibrio y lo consiguió por suerte, estaba exhausto. El rodeo con un brazo la cintura de la morena, mientras con la otra desvainaba su nueva katana al igual que en su habitación. Ella no podía ocultarse en los brazos protectores de Zoro para siempre. Tenía que actuar y más cuando el peliverde ya no tenía suficiente fuerzas para seguir luchando, ni si quiera para dar dos pasos sin ayuda de nadie. Él dependía de la arqueóloga, tenía que ser valiente y salir de allí con el peliverde, por protegerle, porque le quería, no, le amaba con todo su ser. Sin más ella se apartó un poco de Zoro, lo suficiente para que el pudiera mantener el equilibrio. Ella cruzo sus brazos en forma de X, indicando que iba a utilizar sus poderes y atacar a su contrincante. Pero sus poderes no funcionaron. Estaban nulos, no florecía ni una mano, ni un brazo de más. Ella puso una cara de terror y de preocupación. No podía utilizar sus poderes. ¿Cómo protegería y sacaría de allí a Zoro?

-Pero… Mis poderes… no funciona.- informo ella aterrada que provoco que Zoro soltara una mueca de preocupación y frunciera el ceño. Ya era preocupante la situación y ahora ella sin poderes. Esto traería consecuencias para los dos.

El intruso echo una media sonrisa de victoria.- Al fin la droga ha tenido efecto en tu cuerpo. Ya era hora.

Zoro puso una cara de enfado y de ira, no entendía nada a lo que decía el zombie. Robín quedo en estado de shock. Zoro acerco el cuerpo de Robín con el suyo profundizando el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Ahora más que nunca necesitaba su protección y sentirse segura. Ella solo apoyo su rostro en el torso del espadachín, mientras se acurrucaba y seguía mirando al enemigo. -¿De qué cojones hablas?- pregunto el peliverde con rabia y cabreo. Nadie la iba a poner un dedo encima.

-¡JAJAJAJA! Cuando fui a su habitación y la vi desnuda le hice que tragara una potente droga que anula a los usuarios. Fue fácil que ella la tomara sin darse cuenta. Jajajaja. – fue exactamente cuando él le tapó la boca con su asquerosa mano impidiendo que gritara y no avisara al espadachín y sin más la consumió. Quería provocar al peliverde y por los gestos que hacía en su rostro, lo estaba consiguiendo.-Lo extraños es que haya tardado mucho en hacer efecto. Sera por eso los cambios de humor tan repentino e incomprensivo.- eso explicaba muchas cosas pero a la vez provocaba que su mente llenara de nuevas dudas. ¿Que podrían hacer?

_**-``Esto explica que de repente fuera amable conmigo y que en un segundo fuera como si me repeliera. Pero… ¿Qué puedo hacer por protegerla? No puedo ni dar un paso y sé que si me aparto de ella me caeré exhausto al suelo y ella estará condenada a casarse con… ese. Tengo que protegerla, sino Luffy me matara. Porque tuve que luchar con el espadachín –zombie por una katana. Aunque reconozco que volvería a luchar con el si tuviera la oportunidad… Haber Zoro concentrarte. Ahora lo más importante es, Robín. Tengo que protegerla.´´-**_ pensó Zoro aún más preocupado por la morena que no dejaba de temblar entre sus brazos.

Zoro iba contestarle pero el intruso prosiguió con una sonrisa más grande y victoriosa.-Venga, Nico Robín. Dile al imbécil del pelo verde ¿De qué tienes miedo?- rugió.

Ella no respondió solo profundizó más el contacto del cuerpo de Zoro. Ahora sí que no entendía nada. Era muy confuso y hacia que él se planteara algunas preguntas muy dudosas. Pero con o sin dudas no le dejaría que la tocara ni un solo pelo.- ¡DEJA LA EN PAZ!¡ELLA NO TE HA HECHO NADA!¡ SI QUIERES METERTE CON ALGUIEN QUE SEA CONMIGO SI TIENES COJONES! -amenazo todo furioso y aguantando la gana de liberar el demonio que tenía dentro. Quería que pagara con intereses por todo lo que le había hecho.

-Tú no me interesas en absoluto. -afirmo tranquilamente sin importarle de que Zoro hiciera algo.- Solo quiero llevarme a la chica que estas abrazando ahora mismo.-señalo a la morena. La sangre de Zoro empezó a hervir de puros celos e ira. Que solo podía hacer es aferrar la cadera de la morena y sujetarla con fuerza para no desplomarse contra el suelo. Su cuerpo no le respondía. Si volvía a entrar en batalla o en combate no saldría con vida, ni si quiera podría sujetar una de sus tres katanas. Era un milagro que pudiera sostener una de ellas y la más pesada de las tres. Y eso le preocupaba mucho a Robín, que volviera a entrar en combate por su culpa y que perdiera su vida por ella, otra vez. Iba a evitarlo a toda costa.

-¿Qué quieres de ella?- pregunto serio y decidido.

-Quiero que sea mi esposa, es decir que ella se case conmigo. Yo el atractivo Absalom. – dijo todo orgulloso y presumiendo de su físico de zombie.

Zoro al oír su nombre sabía que era el de quien hablaba Ryuma. Una vena de su frente se hincho haciéndose notar, mientras apretaba su mandíbula con fuerza e ira. Estaba furioso, cabreado… por haberla intentado violarla y haberla drogado. Pero quería saber la respuesta de la pregunta que hace unos minutos había pronunciado la arqueóloga.

\- ELLA NO SE CASARA CONTIGO, POR ENCIMA DE MI CADABER.- grito el como si estuviera hablando con Sanji y preparado para pelear con el cejita de caracol. El chaval hay que reconocer que tiene huevos y de sobra. Ella por dentro le dio una alegría y felicidad, por saber que no se lo permitiría. Por decir eso le tenía que haber besado, pero no era ni el momento, ni el lugar.

\- ¿Estas totalmente seguro?- pregunto irónicamente sabiendo la respuesta a su pregunta.- Venga, Nico Robín. Dile al peliverde de que tienes miedo de que dañe a la persona que más amas y que por eso me dejaste que tocara tu hermoso cuerpo sin poner resistencia, solo para que no le hiciera daño. Por eso me dejo tocar sus hermosos pechos. Solo por protegerte, niño. Sabía que si intentaba hacer algo te atacaría y ella como una tonta enamorada prefirió que la violara antes de que te pusiera un dedo encima. - afirmo Absalom. Robín quedo impactada por la cierta declaración del zombie. ¿Cómo la había descubierto? Creía que nadie notaba que estaba enamorada de él, ni siquiera Nami y mira que ella… ¿Cuándo se había quitado su mascara y la habían descubierto? Era imposible, después de tantos años con esa mascara fría y sin sentimiento, y ahora le había descubierto un simple zombie. Era un gran error que le costaría muy caro.

Zoro no tenía respuesta, no sabía que contestar a la conclusión de Absalom. Si es verdad no sabía qué hacer. Él sabía que sentía algo por la arqueóloga. Exactamente desde Arabasta, cuando se auto-invito unirse a la tripulación, pero no estaba seguro si era amor o una simple calentura, pero después lo de Enies Lobby tenía unas ganas locas de que fuera solo suya y no de otro hombre, hasta empezaba a tener celos de Sanji, porque ella le trataba mejor que él, también empezaba a considerarla como una nakama, pero él seguía tratándola con frialdad e indiferencia por tener sentimientos confusos. Admitía que quería besarla, abrazarla y protegerla, pero… ¿Que era exactamente? ¿Sería amor o simplemente quería sexo con ella? No, estaba seguro de que la amara, pero… ¿Ella siente lo mismo por él? No podía mentir que se ponía nervioso cuando la veía cerca de él, que tenía unas ganas locas de protegerla, de besarle, de hacerla suya una y otra vez, y tener contacto con su piel o mirarla a los ojos azules. Eso explicaría el abrazo de antes, pero por lo demás no tenía explicación, no trataba igual a Nami que a Robín. Con ella era más distante, helador, provocador, `` desorientador´´ y que ella sería su versión femenina si tuviera unas katanas. Todo era muy confuso.

Ahora que le había abierto y aclarado un poco más los ojos, solo quería besarla en los labios por fin después de intentarlo dos veces sin éxito y besarla apasionadamente y dulcemente y hacerla suya y poder averiguar la solución de esos problema relacionado con la arqueóloga, pero ahora no era el momento, ni el lugar adecuado, porque podía ser una trampa y que el intruso tentaba a la paciencia de Zoro. Debía luchar, pero sería lo más duro que iba hacer en su vida.

-Ella no está enamorada de mí…- explico el costosamente entre pausa, mientras empezaba a caminar sin ayuda de Robín, soportando su cuerpo herido y que sentía que pesaba una tonelada. No pudo dar más que dos pasos, porque cayó rendido de rodillas al suelo, agotado y sangrentado.

-¡ZORO!- le llamo muy preocupada. Se puso de rodillas a su derecha y le puso una mano en la gran herida de su espalda y la otra en la cicatriz que tenía en su torso musculoso. Iba ayudarle a levantarse, pero el negó bruscamente su ayuda. Ella se sintió totalmente inútil, rechazada, distante y frustrada. Como deseaba tener contacto con su piel bronceada. Ella iba a reprochar o echarle un sermón como hacia ella al espadachín, pero le interrumpió la voz bronca y cansada de Zoro.

\- Es lo contrario… - hizo una pausa. Le iba a doler lo que iba a decir a continuación.-Yo no la amo, ni si quiera la acepto como nakama. Solo la aguanto porque sigo órdenes de mi capitán. Si no la hubiera atravesado con una de mis katanas en el primer momento que piso el pie en el Merry.- afirmo el espadachín. Eso fue una puñalada para Robín. Por fin que no le había besado, sino se sentiría como una completa idiota. Solo quería llorar pero no podía ahora, pero por la culpa de la droga y de volver a pensar que volverían a abandonarla, unas cuantas lágrimas salieron a la luz y recorrieron sus mejillas dañadas. Entonces a que venía de que nunca te apuñalaría, que la protegería y que la quería como una nakama. Entonces era todo mentira, un engaño para reírse de ella. Solo en pensar en esa hipótesis sentía otra apuñalada más fuerte. Robín ya no creía en ninguna palabra del peliverde desde ahora. Era todo mentira y esa fue la mentira más gorda y dolorosa de su vida. Creía que la quería o la aceptaba como nakama, pero solo era una maltita mentira. Esta no se lo perdonaría fácilmente. Mientras en cambio Zoro la había perdido y para siempre y sabía que era un gran error haberlo dicho, pero así ella no haría ninguna estupidez por él. Zoro vio las lágrimas que salía de sus ojos vidriosos, mientras se tapaba con una mano, intentando no emitiendo cualquier sollozo de su boca, mientras estaba de rodillas, donde la había dejado_**.-`` ¿Porque me duele a decirle esto? Si yo no la quiero. Solo es atracción por ella, puede que sea necesidad o algo… pero nada más. Entones… si es necesidad ¿Por qué me siento el ser más despreciable del universo? y ¿Porque tengo unas ganas locas de besarla, de abrazarla, de protegerla y me comporto como un completo idiota delante de ella? ¿Realmente siento algo por ella…?´´**_\- pensó el peliverde. En realidad desde de Enies Lobby estaba un tanto raro y mal humorado, todos se dieron cuenta, hasta Luffy, pero más Robín. Pero nadie se atrevía a preguntar por temor a ser cortado en taquitos. Le dolía mucho, era peor que una puñalada en el pecho. Quien iba a decir que desde este momento iba empezar a aclarar las ideas nuestro peliverde. Y mira que hace unos segundos se estaba comportando como un quinceañero. Sus pensamientos desaparecieron cuando vio las pequeñas lágrimas de Robín que salían descontroladas. Cada gota que salía de sus ojos preciosos era como una puñalada para él. Sabía que le había hecho daño, pero no podía mostrar ningún sentimiento por ella aunque el supiera que la quería, pero él no sabía sus propios sentimientos y podía ser un gran error con muchas consecuencias. Por ejemplo: Por suerte que Robín no tenía sus poderes y estaba drogada en ese momento, porque sino le mataba al instante o le dejaba sin miembro y sin hijos.

-¡Oooh!- dijo Absalom con un tono de voz de tristeza fijada.-Mejor para mí. Ahora serás completamente mía.-echo a reír con una risa maligna y repugnante.

-No te permitiere que la toques ningún pelo, aunque no la trate como una nakama.- amenazo mientras el cogía su nueva katana y se levantaba lentamente y a duras penas dejando al margen a una destrozada y preocupada Robín, advirtiendo de que iba a comenzar una feroz batalla.

-¿Así que quieres guerra?- pregunto divertido Absalom. Zoro asintió con la cabeza aceptando su reto y su provocación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el intruso uso sus poderes y se hizo invisible delante de los ojos de las dos únicas personas presentes.

Zoro tenía desventaja y no sabía dónde podía atacar, no podía con su cuerpo, le pesaba un montón y en poco tiempo se desplomaría contra el suelo por el agotamiento o por desangramiento y Robín no era una gran ayuda, era todo lo contrario, era una presa fácil y él no tenía fuerzas para ayudarla y ella sin poderes… ¿Podría empeorar la situación? Pues al parecer sí.

Ninguno de los dos no sabía donde podía estar o donde podría atacar. Les buscaban con la mirada, pero no había rostro del dichoso intruso. No le encontraba y no sabían dónde podía estar. De repente Robín recordó la pesadilla que había tenido y supo su siguiente movimiento. Había demostrado que su pesadilla era real y podía darle ventajas, pero saber cuál era su siguiente movimiento le ponía los pelos de punta, aunque él no la respectara, como nakama. Pero aun así. No quería que el hombre que quería muriera delante de ella y por su culpa, aunque no la correspondiera.

Ella corrió lo más rápido posible hacia el espadachín, mientras le llamaba a gritos desesperados. Zoro la miraba confuso, no entendía que quería, pero sabía que le estaba visado de algún peligro, pero no le dio mucha importancia, estaba ocupado pensando en su siguiente movimiento y en donde podía estar el godido zombie.

De repente Zoro sintió un escalofrio detrás de su espalda, se giró rápidamente con una cara de asombro. Todo lo sucedido después, fue a cámara lenta.

El intruso estaba en su espalda con una daga en la mano derecha. Había aparecido de la nada. El intruso elevaba la daga para poder clavársela en el estómago o en el pecho. Zoro tenía la guardia baja y prefirió cerrar los ojos. El impacto era inevitable o eso creía, pero se equivocó. La daga no llego a rozar el cuerpo de Zoro, pero sí de la morena. Robín se había puesto en el medio de los dos recibiendo la apuñalada en el estómago deber de Zoro. Su vestido morado empezó ensuciarse de sangre hasta llegar al suelo. Aunque le hubiera apuñalado, ella seguía de pie, sin perder el equilibrio manteniendo su frialdad y su máscara. Absalom aparto rápidamente la daga de su cuerpo al asombro de todos. Zoro puso una cara entre mezcla de ira, tristeza, impotencia y confusión. Empezó a quemarle el corazón ¿Porque lo había hecho? Él lo sabía y confirmo sus sospechas. Ella la quería, no, le amaba y si eso no lo demostraba, nada lo iba a demostrar. Todos esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, cuando Robín empezó toser sangre y dijo:

-No te permitiré que le hagas daño. Si me quieres, iré contigo y me casare y seré tu esposa… Lo que tú quieras.- explico ella costosamente y con unas pequeñas lágrimas de dolor. Para el asombro de Absalom empezó a mirarla con ojos confusos, pero le gustaba lo que estaba diciendo. Zoro intento sujetarla, empezaban a balancearse y perder el equilibrio, pero ella con un ágil movimiento le dio con la mano detrás de su nuca con toda la fuerza que le quedaba para noquearlo y cayera inconsciente al suelo. Un movimiento que aprendió con Cocodrilo cuando estuvo bajo sus órdenes. Buena técnica, aunque no estaba segura si funcionaria con Zoro. Al aparecer sí, pero no con los mismos resultados. Ella siguió hablando.-Pero con una condición.- Absalom asintió dudosamente.-Que curéis al espadachín y que no le tocareis ni un solo pelo. Si no lo cumplís soy capaz de matarme yo sola y la prueba está en esta apuñalada en mi estómago. ¡AAAAAAH! - coloco su mano en la herida que no paraba de sangra provocando un grito de dolor y una pequeña mueca de dolor, estaba perdiendo demasiada sangre a una velocidad alarmante, era un milagro que aun pudiera hablar.

-¿Y quién me dice que no intentaras escapar a la mínima oportunidad?- pregunto Absalom.

-No lo hare. Estoy medio muerta. La persona que más quiero me quiere ver muerta…- esto último lo susurro.-Te estoy ofreciendo mi cuerpo, estar a tus servicios sin poner resistencia. Si no me crees... –dijo sexualmente. Ella se acercó con un movimiento de caderas sexual y provocador y lentamente hasta estar delante de él. Rodeo su cuello con sus brazos y… le beso. Fue un beso largo que pillo de sorpresa al recibirlo. En dos segundos fue correspondido y con sus brazos le rodeo su mini cintura. Ya se había acostado con un montón de hombres para sobrevivir y conseguir protección, le daba uno más o uno menos. Aunque no le agradaba volver hacerlo por muchos motivos de violación y engaños y más cosas, pero esta vez lo hacía por un motivo... ``El´´. Cuando se separó, no por falta de aire sino porque no aguantaba más saborear sus labios, eran asquerosos y le costó separarse, por que ponía resistencia. Por fin que fue un simple piquito y por suerte no quiso explorar su boca.-Ahora me crees. Soy totalmente tuya.- afirmo ella. Solo quería llorar.

-Está bien. Te creo.- Él la cogió delicadamente en brazos, acunándola.-Perona.- llamo él y de la nada salió una chica con el pelo largo recogido en dos coletas de color rosa, unos ojos redondos y una ropa extraña con unos pequeños fantasmas al su alrededor.

-¿Qué quieres Absalom? ¿No ves que estaba jugando con mis fantasmas?- pregunto burlona y molesta la chica.

-Quiero que te lleves al peliverde a Hogback. Que le cure y que no haga nada extraño con él. Solo que le cure esas heridas. Como le haga algo extraño me le cargo. Entendido. - dijo furioso.

-Está bien.- dijo la pelirosa con un tono perezoso. Ella miro el cuerpo del peliverde hasta llegar a su sexy rostro. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rosa al igual que su pelo.-``_**Es muy guapo y no te cuento su cuerpo. Me lo voy a pasar pipa con él. Jiji.´´-**_pensó ella para sí misma.-Por lo menos es guapo.- dijo en voz alta. Esto provoco que Robín se arrepintiera más de lo que iba hacer, pero tenía que ser fuerte y no derrumbarse.

Ella no aguantaba más como la pelirosa echaba miradas de lujuria a Zoro, por fin que estaba inconsciente. Mal rollo. Es que esas miradas pondrían nervioso hasta a Ojo de Halcón. Ella no podía mantener más los ojos abiertos, sentía su vida escaparse entre sus manos y todo se volvía negro. Perdía poco a poco el conocimiento hasta quedar inconsciente en los brazos de Absalom. Desde ese momento que perdió el conocimiento no supo que paso a continuación.

-MEDIA HORA DESPUES.

Zoro empezó abrir los ojos lentamente y costosamente. Su vista era borrosa y nublada, pero no reconocía el lugar, nunca había estado allí. Parecía la decoración de un castillo medieval abandonada y llena de telarañas. Escalofriante. Lentamente se fue incorporando hasta estar sentado en… ¿una cama? El abrió los ojos como platos cuando oyó una risa irritante delante de él, que le miraba de una forma coqueta. De inmediato vio una chica de pelo rosa y a su lado estaba un personaje un tanto curioso. Era un zombie color verde pota que se veía sus dietes a simple vista y que los tenia totalmente amarillos y algunos picados. Tenía los brazos resecos y no tenía mucho pelo, pero era súper gris y como no, tenía algunas partes de su cuerpo vendado. Parecía un anciano y como el jorobado de Notre Dame. Típico zombie repugnante y asqueroso que da gana de vomitar.

De repente sintió un pequeño dolor en la nuca, seria cuando Robín intento noquearlo y lo consiguió, era muy buena cuando se lo proponía. Pero ¿Dónde estaba? Y la única que podía responder era la chica que seguía mirando con lujuria. Sabía que ella quería tema con él, pero hace menos de una hora aclaro que empezaba a sentir algo por Robín y ella no era su tipo. Le gustaba más maduritas y sexy, pero ella no, ni Nami. No sabía que había pasado desde que Robín le había golpeado y como había llegado hasta allí y quien era esos dos personajes.

-Hola guapo.- dijo con una sonrisa picarona, dando mal rollo a Zoro. Era muy raro que alguien le llamara guapo.- ¿Cómo te sientes?

El miro sus brazos y su torso. Estaba vendado desde el cuello hasta la cintura y también en la frente y brazos. Aún tenía sus pantalones y botas habituales. Por suerte que la chica no le había quitado los pantalones. Seria graciosísimo la cara que pondría.-Tu qué crees. Me parezco a una momia.- dijo con un tono de voz despreciable. Ella lo ignoro. Eso es tontear con una chica.

-¡Uuuuf!Que desagradecido, incluso que te dejo mi cama para que te recuperes.- dijo furiosa. Eso sonó muy mal pero que muy mal. Ella invoco un pequeño fantasma que atravesó el cuerpo de peliverde.

De repente se puso a cuatro patas y empezó a decir.-Soy un desgraciado, no debería vivir. Tenía que asesinarme, seguro que el mundo estaría mejor sin mí, además he perdido a... –lo dijo con una depresión por los efectos de los poderes de Perona. Por fin que había cerrado el pico antes de mencionar a cierta persona.

Ella se acercó hasta estar muy cerca del rostro de Zoro, provocando una tensión insoportable para Zoro.-Ahora vas a ser más amable conmigo o quieres que vuelva utilizar otra vez mis poderes.-amenazo con un dedo cerca de sus labios. El asintió lentamente, no quería volver a pasar esa depresión-. Que gracias a mis estas a salvo y bueno… y gracias a esa morena tan fea que tenía Absalom en brazos.-dijo lo último algo molesta.

Zoro puso una cara de póker, aunque ahora había recuperado fuerza y había dormido ya estaba para dar caña, pero se había olvidado completamente de preguntar por la arqueóloga.-Perdona...

-Dime.- dijo sonriendo.

-Me podrías decir donde estoy y que ha pasado desde lo de la morena.-pregunto lo último algo tímido al recordar a la arqueóloga. No le gustaba que ella estuviera en brazos de otro y menos de él.

-Está bien, solo porque eres guapo.-afirmo sonrojada.

Perona le conto todo lo sucedido desde que le dijo Absalom que le cuidara y que Robín había aceptado ser su esposa solo por protegerle. Ella no menciono nada sobre el beso de Absalom y Robín, porque creía que su cara no lo aguantaría más. Tenía un cabreo e impotencia reflejando en su rostro, hasta se notaba una vena en su frente. Si le llega a contar lo del beso, seguro que explotaba.

-Es eso lo que ha pasado hasta ahora.- finalizo su explicación.

-_**``Entonces ella se ha sacrificado por mí y yo como un idiota y le digo que la quiero ver muerta. Me tiene que odiar y yo me estoy dando cuenta de que la amo. Soy estúpido, estúpido. Tengo que salvarla antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero… ¿Cómo?´´-**_pensó para sí mismo pero de repente tuvo una idea para salvarla, pero necesitaba ayuda de la pelirosa.-Oye pelirosa…

-Me llamo, Perona.- informo enfadada.

-Si… eso…Perona. – Ahora tenía que tragarse el orgullo para pedirle un favor a esa mal educada, le iba a costar, con lo orgulloso que es el.- Necesito tu ayuda para poder salir de aquí y salvar a mis nakamas.

Ella puso una postura de que lo estaba pensando, hasta que ella asintió, aceptando la petición del peliverde. Zoro se alegró un montón, pero todo lo bueno acaba pronto. Ella empezó hablar.

-Pero con una condición.- dijo ella poniéndose enfrente de Zoro al igual que su zombie.

-¿Cuál es? Por mi nakama hago lo que sea.- iba decirlo elevando sus katanas, pero se dio cuenta que estaba en una mesa detrás de Perona.

-Pues que me des un ``beso´´ en los labios. – recargo la palabra beso. Fue su condición. No puedo explicar la cara que puso Zoro, porque tenía una cara de impresión que era imposible de describir… bueno recordad la escena que Sanji y Zoro estaban dormido y casi besa a Zoro creyendo que es Nami, pues esa cara.

Zoro no quería besarla ni de coña, si fuera Robín si por su puesto, pero no a ella. Pero era la única forma de que la ayudara y funcionara el plan. Así que acepto. Eso de hacer todo lo que fuera por sus nakamas era cierto.- Esta bien, pero tienes que cerrar los ojos.-ordeno el peliverde nervioso. Tenía un plan que podía funcionar… Bap… no se lo creía ni el mismo si iba funcionar, pero lo tenía que intentarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos como le pidió Zoro y se inclinó un poco para saborear sus labios, pero no iba a suceder. Zoro de un rápido movimiento agarro al zombie y le acercó al rostro de Perona poniendo resistencia pero como tenía el más fuerza que el zombie no tuvo ningún problema de que no se escapara de sus manos hasta llegar a besarla. Ella le beso con una pasión inhumana en esos labios reseco y muerto de color verdes pota que casi podía sentir sus dientes podridos y amarillentos con la lengua. El zombie se dejó llevar, realmente no le desagradaba el beso robado. Ella empezó aumentar la intensidad del beso, le mordió el labio inferior teniendo vía libre para explorar su boca con su lengua. La lengua de Perona y la lengua violeta y llena de moho rozaban entre ella, como podía tener lengua el zombie. Ella cogió el rostro del zombie profundizando más el beso, tan asqueroso. El zombie le metió la lengua hasta la campanilla. Zoro apartaba la mirada de lo asqueroso que era. Perona interrumpió el beso con los ojos cerrado aun saboreando el beso que al parecer le había encantado y que quería repetir. Zoro por temor que abriera los ojos y se encontrara al zombie le tiro por la ventana más cercana que encontró, por suerte que estaba abierta. Un zombie volador. Él iba a potar, era asqueroso la escena, necesitaba un cubo y rápido, como le podía haber gustado, por lo menos se había librado del beso y había cumplido su condición, no exactamente.

Ella abrió los ojos lentamente y vio el rostro del peliverde muy cerca de ella. Ella tenía los labios hinchados y un sonrojo en sus mejillas, le había gustado y mientras el tenía una cara de asco y miedo. Yo que ella iría a ver a Chopper.-Me ha encantado tu beso. Era muy dulce y apasionado.- casi vomita Zoro al decir eso la chica. Qué asco.- Me puedes dar otro.-dijo ella cerrando los ojos y juntando los labios para que le besara. Su primer beso con un zombie.

-NOOOO.-negó sin dudarlo ni un segundo. La sujeto de los hombros deteniéndola el acercamiento. No tenía más zombies para que la besaran y él no era una opción. Ella se apartó un poco y abrió los ojos y puso una cara dudosa.

-¿Qué pasa, no te ha gustado?- pregunto ella dudosa y un poco triste.

-Sí que me ha gustado y mucho.-mintió.-Solo que tengo un poco de prisa. Estoy preocupado por mis nakamas y por la morena. Tengo que impedir que se case con ese cabrón.-explico el con rabia.

-Está bien. Ponte esta americana negra y esta camiseta blanca. Y me cuentas lo que vas hacer y que tengo que hacer.- dijo ella entregando sus katanas y una américa de color negro y la camiseta como lleva el Dressrosa.

-Vale este es el plan…-dijo el peliverde.

MIENTRAS NO MUY LEJOS DE LA HABITACION DONDE SE ENCONTRABA ZORO.

Estaba la arqueóloga de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja dormida en una cama de matrimonio. Ella empezó a despertarse lentamente por que se sentía observada y alguien le arañaba la espalda muy fuerte. Tenía la vista un poco nublada al igual que Zoro. Cuando se despertó se incorporó lentamente y vio al intruso que la miraba con deseo a su lado. Ella como un acto reflejo se cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas, dándose cuenta de que solo vestía su ropa interior de color violeta y su herida del estómago había sido curada y vendada a la perfección. ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Qué hacía ella en ropa interior?

El intruso se incorporó delante la mirada de terror de ella. Él se puso encima de ella obligándola a que ella se tumbara en el colchón. Aún estaba muy débil y frágil y seguía sin poder utilizar sus poderes. El sujeto con una mano la sujeto con fuerza las muñecas de Robín, provocándola moratones y marcas. Ella comenzó a poner resistencia, apartando la sabana, dejando al descubierto su preciosa anatomía. Sabía cómo iba acabar todo…violada, pero era inútil luchar. No tenía fuerza.

-A final despiertas preciosidad.- dijo el mientras empezaba darle pequeños mordiscos en el hombro y cuello, dejando allí las marca de sus dientes.-No sabes cuánto te deseo.-afirmó el besando su pecho, todo lo que le permitía su sujetador.

Algunas lágrimas salieron a la luz y rozaron la piel de la morena hasta perderlas de vista. Le estaba haciendo daño y ella no quería que la volviera a violar. Su cuerpo solo quería esta con Zoro y si alguien debería tocar su cuerpo era Zoro, aunque no le correspondiera. Le deseaba desde hace tiempo y ahora tenía que sufrir para protegerle.

Absalom libero el agarre de sus muñecas y las coloco en las largas piernas de Robín. Quería tener esa sensación con el hombre que realmente amaba y siempre querrá. Como le deseaba todo su cuerpo. En ese momento cerro los ojos, pensó si cerraba los ojos seria menos doloroso y no tuviera que ver su feo rostro. Cuando cerró los ojos le vinieron recuerdos de todos sus nakamas, pero en especial Zoro. Ahora le venían todas las imágenes que recordaba de Zoro. Ella sintió que alguien le tocaba la herida dulcemente. Ella abrió rápidamente los ojos y se encontró con Zoro sin camiseta encima de ella, enseñando su musculoso torso y cicatriz que tanta veces había visto ella cuando entrenaba, mientras él le tocaba delicadamente su herida. Ella puso una cara de asombro ¿Cuándo había llegado? Realmente no era Zoro, era Absalom, solo que su mente cansada, mezclado con droga le estaban provocando una especie de alucinación. Su deseo más deseado. Ella cogió el rostro del supuesto ``Zoro´´ y la acerco al suyo para besarlo apasionadamente y salvajemente, sacando los instintos animales de ella. Así lo hizo hasta que ella mordió su labio inferior y tener vía libre para explorar su boca con libertad. Ella rodeo su cuello profundizando el beso con los ojos cerrados. Así se quedaron hasta la falta de aire. Cuando se separaron del beso, Robín vio que realmente no había besado a Zoro, sino a Absalom y que todo había sido una alucinación por los efectos de la droga.

-Vaya. Eres más animal que yo, Nico Robín.-dijo el entre risa. Ella solo se tensó más. De repente sintió una pequeña garra dibujando líneas en el pecho y cerca del ombligo de Robín y provocando arañazos profundos, que empezaron a sangrar.-Tienes la piel muy suave. Seguro que te lo han dicho muchos hombres.-dijo el intentando ofenderla, consiguiéndolo. Ella no dijo nada, estaba demasiado terrada y asustada para contestarle. Solo pudo preguntar.

-¿Y Zoro?- pregunto ella aterrada, intentando ser valiente.

-No te preocupes guapa. Esta perfectamente y recuperando fuerzas. Como te prometí. No te preocupes preciosa.- informo el mientras le jugaba con su flequillo moreno. El de repente cogió el sujetador de Robín y lo arranco convirtiéndole en pequeños cachos y lo tiro lejos de allí. Absalom no se lo pensó dos veces y ataco sin piedad los pechos de Robín. Cogió el pezón derecho y empezó morderlo dejándola las marcas, mientras con el otro jugaba con él. Ella no dejaba de suspirar, su respiración era agitada y estaba excitada, aunque no quería. Cuando se cansó de jugar con sus pechos fue hacia el sur a base de beso y mordisco, hasta llegar a su tanga que paso el mismo destino que su sujetador. Él se colocó entre sus piernas. La sentía húmeda y preparada para penetrarla y hacerla suya. Mientras ella sentía la erección de Absalom crecer en su sexo. Ella empezaba a retorcerse, no quería lo que iba pasar. Sabía la continuación. Que sacaría su miembro y la penetraría sin piedad hasta llegar al orgasmo y abandonarla, como hacían todos los hombres que se había acostado con ella. Solo de imaginarlo comenzó llorar, dándole igual todo y a poner más residencia y a gritar desesperada, pero nadie la escuchaba. No quería tener sexo con ese zombie, la estaba tratando igual que Cocodrilo.

De repente la puerta se abrió lentamente, provocando unos chirridos espeluznantes. Absalom rápidamente se quitó de encima y ella aprovecho para cubrirse su cuerpo lleno de moratones y arañazos con las sabanas. La que entro fue una zombie rubia con el pelo corto y un bonito vestido negro y que se ajustaba a su cuerpo. Era preciosa.

Absalom se puso de pie y le hecho una mirada maligna e intimidante hacia la zombie, le había cortado lo mejor y sino pregúntaselo lo que tiene escondido en sus pantalones, que le dolía un montón.- ¿Qué quieres, Cindry?- pregunto furioso.

-Vengo a preparar a la novia para la boda. Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer y poco tiempo.-informo fríamente.

-De acuerdo. Te veo en la boda preciosa.- intento besarla pero ella se apartó rápidamente, ya había sufrido demasiado por hoy. Él lo tomo mal, pero no le dio importancia.- Entiendo, te reservas para después de la boda. Eres muy mala. Adiós muñeca- le dio un beso en la frente.

Sin más él se fue de la habitación dejando a Cindry y Robín a sola para preparar a la novia. Ella temblaba de terror y nervios en la cama. Era todo una pesadilla sin fin, solo quería despertar y encontrarse en el Sunny con sus nakamas y poder dar un fuerte abrazo a Chopper y los demás. Como quería volver a ver a ese pequeño renito. Ella empezó a pensar en cada uno de sus nakamas y como la habían aceptado en su tripulación, pero pensaba en especial en Chopper y Zoro. Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados al escuchar la voz de Cindry.

Pasaron ya media hora y el plan de Zoro ya se había puesto en marcha y para que funcionara necesitaba un disfraz y que mejor disfraz era de un gran peluche viviente de color marrón con un chaleco pequeño de color azul y vendado por algunas partes de su cuerpo. Él estaba dentro del muñeco-zombie. Siguió a Perona, nunca le perdía de vista, para no perderse en el camino, no como alguno llamado Zoro. Mientras llegaban a su destino Perona le conto que sus nakamas estaban en el castillo y llamando la atención, como siempre y más uno que tenía un sombrero de paja que estaba peleando con Oz y Moríah. Zoro hecho una media sonrisa sabiendo que estaban bien sus nakamas incluyendo a Sanji, pero ahora tenía una misión más importante y peligrosa, salvar a Robín.

Él estaba impaciente por estar otra vez con Robín, sentía confusión, no sabía si estaba enamorado o solo atracción, pero sabía cómo solucionar su confusión, cuando la encontrara la besaría y con eso solucionaría todo, por fin. Lo más importante ahora era que no le descubriera y salvar a los demás.

Por fin los dos llegaron a su destino. Tardaron un montón por que el castillo era enorme y no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba prisionera Robín, así que dieron más vueltas que una cabra en la feria, hasta encontrar la maldita puerta de la habitación. Era una puerta enorme, de metal y espeluznante.

Perona con educación llamo a la puerta con los nudillos de su mano derecha, provocando un ruido aterrador, resonara por la cercanía. Los dos fueron invitados a entrar por un delante de la otra persona.

Allí estaba Cindry y Robín. Robín estaba de pie, delante de unos cuantos espejos para observar cómo le quedaba ese vestido blanco que dejaba su espalda a descubierto, sus pechos le cubriendo unas tiras de tela que se unía detrás de su nuca dejando ver sus perfectas tetas, solo le cubría su pezones y dejaba ver su ombligo. Su largo del vestido sobraba y arrastraba y en la derecha tenía una raja dejando ver su larga pierna, no tenía decoración, sin adorno ni nada. Tenía el pelo recogido en un moño. Llevaba una diadema de flores violeta y diamantes y unos zapatos blancos con mucho tacón. Tamicen llevaba unos guantes blanco que llegaban hasta el codo. Y claro como no un collar de diamante de color azul marino. Solo faltaba que Cindry le atara bien las tiras detrás de su nuca. Estaba preciosa. El que se casara con ella tenía que ser muy afortunado y ese no era Zoro.

Él se quedó contemplándola impactado, nunca la había visto tan hermosa en su vida, casi tira la borda su tapadera por lanzarse a ella y besarla de una maldita vez, pero tenía que ser paciente y cumplir su plan. Luego habría tiempo para besarla y lemmon, si acaba bien esta historia.

Lo siguiente según el plan del espadachín era dejar a Robín y a él a solas, para poder hablar, aclarar sus pensamientos y salir de allí por pata. Para eso necesitaban a alguien del enemigo para cumplir la fase de ese plan tan alocado, así en la siguiente actuar era Perona.

Ella puso una cara falsa de terror y nerviosismo y dijo.-Cindry. Nos están atacando y necesitamos que nos ayudes. Son la tripulación de Sombrero de Pajas y son muy fuertes, hasta me han vencido a mi fácilmente y mira que luche con todas mis fuerzas.- dijo lo último llorando como una niña pequeña. Para actriz no valía pero con la cara que ponía Cindry parecía créelo. Robín a oír a sus nakamas quiso llorar, pero ya no tenía más lagrimas que salir de sus ojos vidriosos, de inmediato bajo la cabeza mirando fijamente el suelo, desconectando de su alrededor.-Estamos en peligro, han vencido a Ryuma y a mí, y van por Moríah, esto es muy gordo.

-En serio, si son uno de los zombies más fuertes de Thriller Bark. – Informo con una cara de asombro y que no podía creerlo sin antes verlo. Al final pico en la actuación de la pelirosa.- Vale ¿Pero qué hago con la prisionera?- señalo a Robín que aún seguía mirando el suelo tristemente y en su mundo.

-Pues… pues…- fingió preocupación y también fingió tener la solución, ya estaba todo planeado.-Que se encargue mi siervo. – señalo ella con el dedo. El solo hizo una reverencia un poco temblorosa.- Has entendido. Vigílala y no la fastidies, entendido. – dijo ella con una voz maléfica y con un brillo especial en los ojos. El solo asintió a las amenazas de su dueña. Y sin más Perona saco arrastra a Cindry de la habitación dejando allí al peluche, una triste morena y a Zoro escondido en el peluche.

El peluche-zombie se aseguró que no había nada sospechoso en la habitación, cuando vio que todo era seguro salió un Zoro con una americana, una camiseta blanca casi abierta, mostrando su torso musculoso, con sus pantalones y botas negras habituales y como no olvidar de sus preciadas katanas atadas, no en el faja verde sino atadas en un cinturón elegante. Era como vestía en Dressrosa solo sin gafas de sol. Parecía que él era el novio deber de Absalom. (Algunas seguro que le pedíais en ese momento matrimonio, jajaja.) Zoro hizo un gesto con el dedo de que guardara silencio, pero como podía hablar el pobre si tenía una mascarilla y no sabía hablar o eso creo, la verdad. El peluche-zombie salió de la habitación con sigiló y se puso en la puerta como guardaespaldas de discoteca. Esto pasó desapercibido a Robín, tenía la mente en otro sitio y era muy poco común pillarla con la guardia baja. ¿Que estaría pensando?

Mientras en cambio Zoro estaba mega nervioso y aterrado. Sabía que ella le amaba, pero él no sabía si la amaba a ella y por eso venia tanta frialdad con ella. Sabía que si la besaba en esos labios tan deliciosos, seguro que sabría la respuesta, pero ella la dejaría besarla, después de decirla que quería verla muerta, de que solo está viva gracias a su capitán y que no la respetaba como una nakama y que lo todo que había dicho donde Cerbero era totalmente mentira, parecía una telenovela estas mejicanas. Pero tenía que aclarar todo, de que realmente sentía algo por ella desde Water 7, hay explica la técnica Ashura al pensar en ella.

A pasos lentos y silenciosos fue hacia ella, pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio su espalda llenos de arañazos y moratones. Zoro no recordaba que ella tuviera esos arañazos y moratones antes de quedar inconsciente, no podía creer que ella sufriera por un idiota como el, no se merecía esta tortura.

El se puso detrás de su espalda, sin que los espejos le reflejaran y sorprender a Robín. Veía más claro que antes de que eran provocada por unas garras de un animal o de un zombie. Con delicadeza y dulzura inhumana en él, dibujo con un dedo los arañazos de su espalda, sacándola de su mundo y sus pensamientos. Ella echo un gemido de placer en el aire, era demasiado agradable y cálido. Intento ver quien era por el espejo, pero solo veía alguien vestido de color negro. Ella sabía que era el dichoso zombie que volvía a por más, así que le detuvo los pies antes de que volviera a violarla.

-Si quieres tener otra vez sexo, que sea rápido, tengo que casarme contigo, como acordamos.- dijo ella fríamente sin darse la vuelta.

Zoro puso una cara de ira y frustración. Ella había vendido su cuerpo por el.-_**``Ella ha vendido su cuerpo, por mí, para salvarme. Ella me ama y yo ni tengo ni idea de lo que siento por ella. Que la digo. Tu improvisa y ten cuidado lo que dices, por favor Zoro.´´-**_pensó él y decidido respondió a la morena.- Tu sabes que no soy así…Robín.

Ella reconoció la voz y rápidamente volteo para encarar a dicho peliverde. Ella cuando miro a los ojos carbón de Zoro, se quedó fuera de juego, en blanco, sin ninguna estrategia. Su mirada la penetraba hasta lo más hondo de ella. Quería lanzarse y besarle de una maldita vez, pero recordó sus palabras y ella retrocedió unos pasos.

-Zoro…- dijo ella alarmada y retrocediendo aún más pasos.

El dio unos pasos hacia ella hasta acorralarla en el espejo. Ella estaba entre el espejo y el espadachín literalmente. Él puso un brazo cerca del rostro de Robín y se inclinó un poco. Este era el final de su pesadilla, ser clavada en el pecho con una de las katanas del espadachín. Pero como se equivocó. Zoro solo se inclinó para ver como tenía sus brazos, su torso y cuello, lo tenía igual que su espalda, llenas de arañazos y moratones y algunos mordiscos notables, haciendo hervir la sangre de Zoro, pero al ver la cara de terror, sus ojos rojos y con ojeras y a punto de llorar de ella, puso una cara de ternura, que le hacía más sexy, atractivo y apetecible. En la habitación a excepción de ser repugnante y vieja que parecía a punto de caer en mil pedazos, dominaba un silencio incómodo y una mirada de deseo por parte de Zoro que coordinaba con los dos pozos de Robín. Zoro tenía que hacerla algunas preguntas, pero primero tenía que liberar dos palabras de su corazón.

El aparto el brazo y se alejó un poco de ella. Sus mejillas tomaron un color rojo, no aguantaba la temperatura de su cuerpo y verla así, tan desprotegida, aterrada y hermosa lo empeoraba. Le volvía loco. Como le quedaba el vestido de novia a Robín. Así es normal que tuviera confusión. No sabía si la quería o solo era un calentón. Normal con esos modelitos. El cerró los ojos y pensó las palabras adecuadas para decir:

-Lo siento, Robín.- dijo avergonzado.-La pelirosa me conto todo lo sucedido, que te vas a casar con ese pervertido, solo por protegerme y por lo que veo has vendido tu cuerpo por mí. Lo siento por todo, por las heridas, por todo.- dijo sinceramente. Robín le iba a contestar pero fue sorprendida cuando Zoro la abrazo y esta vez lo hizo pensando su acción. Ella no respondió, aún seguía enfadada con él, la había hecho daño y no la iba a perdonar fácilmente.

Ella con fuerza empujo a Zoro, apartándole de él, aunque quería seguir teniendo el contacto de su cuerpo bien trabajado. Zoro lo venía venir, no le iba a perdonar fácilmente, sin embargo sintió mucho rechazo por parte de ella y más cuando empezó a salir unas pequeñas lágrimas por sus ojos azules, que tanto le gustaba observar. Hacía más de 3 horas que no le había visto sonreír y le estaba matado por dentro. Por su culpa.

-A ti que te importa. Yo no te importo ni una mierda. Solo quieres verme muerta, matarme con tus propias manos. Como fui tan estúpida de enamorarme de ti. Me arrepiento de todo. Eres un mentiroso como todos los hombres. Cuando me dijiste que me tratabas como una nakama era mentira, solo me ves como una enemiga, una basura. Por qué no me matas de una maldita vez, así por lo menos seré útil y complaceré tu deseo de verme muerta. Cumple tu deseo…- dijo ella furiosa, sacando la luz lo furiosa y enfadada que estaba con él. Ya si iba a morir, por lo menos se libraría de casarse con Absalom. Todos sales ganando, no exactamente. Ella se quedó quieta con los brazos separados, parecía una cruz.

-De acuerdo. Entonces, cumpliré mi deseo…-dijo el con un tono de voz amenazante.

El desenvaino una de sus katanas e hizo rozar su punta con el suelo, provocando unos chirridos irritantes. Robín cerró los ojos esperando el filo de la katana travesarla su cuerpo y desparecer de este mundo tan cruel e injusto. Zoro ya estaba lo suficiente cerca, que podía sentir el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Robín y ella podía sentir el aliento de Zoro.

Su final estaba cerca y delante de ella, con el pelo de color verde, tres pendientes de oro que le hacía más sexy y atractivo con unos ojos oscuros como la noche. Era muy atractivo, daba igual que parte de su cara o cuerpo mirase, era simplemente sexy.

Ya estaba preparada para abrazar la muerte, pero Zoro le dijo unas pequeñas palabras al oido antes de cruzar el sendero de la muerte, hasta llegar a lo más profundo y cruel infierno.-Adiós, Robín.- se despidió el suavemente con una media sonrisa, que ella no vio, ni percibió.

Pero deber de recibir un impacto de una fría katana, recibió el cálido contacto de los labios del espadachín con los suyos. Sus ojos se abrieron como plato, cuando oyó el sonido de la katana chocar contra el suelo, mientras los de Zoro estaban cerrados, concentrado en ese beso tan apasionado, salvaje, necesario y sabroso. Robín solo se dejaba hacer, sin corresponder el beso del espadachín, pero él no se rendía y con un sus brazos rodeo su cintura para profundizar el contacto entre sus cuerpos. Ella ya no podía resistirlo más y cerró los ojos y dejo que el peliverde explorara su boca. Sus lenguas chocaban entre ellas y exploraban sus bocas con mucho deseo y placer. Le deseaba demasiado y el también. Ella rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del peliverde profundizando y subir la temperatura del beso.

Zoro ya no tenía ni una duda, estaba enamorada de ella y desde el primer momento lo estaba y por fin lo tenía muy claro. No era un simple calentón, era simplemente una cosita llamado amor y que desde ahora lo protegería más que nunca. Ya no había más confusión en el corazón del peliverde, había hecho bien en besarla. Un simple beso puede aclarar y curar muchas cosas y unas de ella era el corazón oscuro y helador de dos demonios temiblemente peligrosos.

Zoro con un ágil movimiento desato el nudo del vestido de Robín, dejándolo caer sin romper el beso. Si no estuvieran en esa mansión, ahora mismo la tiraba en la cama y la hacía el amor y hacerla suya para siempre y una y otra vez, sin parar y sin importare lo demás y que gritara su nombre de pura pasión, pero ahora lo fundamental era salir de allí y por pata. Los dos rompieron el beso por falta de oxígeno. Ella no se había dado cuenta de que estaba casi desnuda, ya que solo tenía un tanga blanco y unos zapatos que la separaba de la completamente desnuda. Ella rápidamente se cubrió sus pechos con sus brazos y sus mejillas empezaron a tomar un color rojo pasión, que fue notable para Zoro, en cambio él se quedó embobado por su anatomía perfecta, pero no la disfruto al cien por cien por la culpa de los mordiscos, arañazos y moratones que tenía por todo su cuerpo. Tenía que llevarla rápidamente a Chopper. Tenía muy mala pinta. Podemos decir que Zoro estaba más que excitado. El quito los brazos de Robín para ver sus pechos, cuando lo consiguió se quedó impactado, no por sus tetas, sino porque era la más parte sufridas de todo su cuerpo. A Zoro le hervía la sangre de la ira y bueno también su entrepierna.

Así que era verdad. La había violado sin piedad, ni compasión, su corazón se sentía culpable de todo. Zoro la librero de su agarre y ella volvió a ocultar sus pechos con los brazos. Zoro se puso delante de los espejos y de un solo puñetazo, que fue súper fuerte y bestial, rompió el espejo en miles de pedacitos. Robín salió corriendo detrás de él, estaba descontrolado y podría hacerse daño. El empezó destrozar todo lo que había delante de su camino provocando mucho jaleo, por suerte que las paredes eran muy gruesa y nadie les podía oír, sino hubieran aparecido hace tiempo un ejército de zombies.

(Aquí deberíais escuchar la canción:_** Nicky Jam iglesia- El perdón**_... ya are un lemmon y un songfic para el final de la historia)

Ella le abrazo por detrás, por la cintura, provocando que Zoro se tranquilizase y no rompiera nada más. Ella apoyo su frente en la espalda del peliverde, escuchando el ritmo de su corazón que empezaba a ir despacio, a normalizarse. El solo suspiraba y en la habitación había un silencio que fue bienvenido para dos. Por fin todo volvía a la calma y Robín hablo, rompiendo la atmosfera del momento.

-¿Por qué me has besado? Creía que tu deseo era matarme.- susurro ella.

Él puso sus manos con las de Robín entrelazándolas con la suyas.-Mi deseo era besarte y saber si realmente sentía algo por ti o solo era un simple calentó. Y al final lo he descubierto.

-¿Y cuál es la respuesta?- pregunto ella con miedo.

Él se dio la vuelta para mirarla a los ojos, mientras se quitaba la americana y colocaba en los hombros de la arqueóloga para que se cubriera sus hermosos pechos. Ella lo agradeció con una sonrisa. Madre mía, tenía que controlar a su animal interior, porque desde el primer segundo que la vio se hubiera lanzado a ella y ya sabéis la continuación, lemmon, lemmon.

-Te amo. – Respondió su pregunta totalmente avergonzado y sonrojado.- Pero yo no soy el típico chico que compra regalos a su novia, que le dice todos los días que la quiero, que…- iba a seguir, pero fue interrumpido por un dedo de la morena que se posó en sus labios, haciéndole silenciar.

-No me importa eso, ni los diez años de diferencia. Tú sabes que te amo tal y como eres y me da igual lo demás y quiero estar contigo, siempre. Y esto te lo digo de verdad, no creas que está hablando la droga. Te quiero…

El asintió. Tenía razón como siempre, le iba a volver a besar pero ella se negó, tenían poco tiempo. Pero antes.-Lo siento, Robín por todo, yo no quería decirte esas cosas y menos que te violaran, solo…-

-No pasa nada, espadachín. Lo volvería hacer por ti.- dijo con una sonrisa. Ya era la hora que volviera a ver una de su sonrisa. Él le abrazo con dulzura, mientras ella hundía su rostro en su hombro.

\- Te voy a sacar de aquí. No permitiré que ese gilipollas se case contigo y menos que vuelva a violarte. Te lo prometo.- amenazo el por sus katanas al recordar el cuerpo dañado de la arqueóloga.

-¿Tienes algún plan?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz juguetón y acompañado con una sonrisa.

-Sí, lo tengo…- afirmó el peliverde.

¿Qué pasara?

Continuara…

_**Bueno espero que os haya gustado y nadie me odie ni que me tenga que echar del país. Eso seguro que no se le ocurre a Oda. Ya sabéis review, review, no seáis tímido y pasaros por mis otras historias. Bueno ahora responder review.**_

_**CONTESTACION DE REVIEW:**_

_**-**__**Zorro Júnior;**_ Bueno. En este capítulo ha habido demasiados besos, para mi gusto. No tendrás quejas por que al final Robín se ha dado cuenta y Zoro también de que se quieren. Viva el Zorobin, me encanta esa pareja y tus historias me encantan también. Y estoy bien solo que es lo malo de ser diabética, muchas revisiones. Gracias por preocuparte por mí y también por el review, espero el tuyo. Bss y abrazos.

_**-**__**Newgate Soldado: **_Gracias que te interese mi capítulo, es lo que intento. Sorry por tardar mucho. Hago lo que puedo. Espero tu review. Bss y abrazos.

_**-**__**STEF-chan:**_ Lo siento por la espera pero espero tu review intentare no hacerte esperar. Bss y abrazos. Intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible para no dejarte con la intriga. Espero tu review. No es mi intención.

_**-mandaranja: **_Hay gracias por tu review, me hace mucha ilusión y que estés de acuerdo conmigo. Zoro, Law buenorros. Espero tu review. Bss y abrazos. E intento que cada capítulo sea interesante, por vosotros.

_**Espero que me mandéis review y que hayáis llorado, emocionado, reído y que halláis potado con el beso de Perona.**_ _**Hasta pronto.**_


	6. capitulo 6- El sacrificio de Zoro

_**Bueno chavales que aman el Zoro x Robin os traigo el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Este es el antepenúltimo, quedan solo dos para finalizar así que disfrutarlo, ya que vosotros me dais las ganas de seguir hacia delante, por eso escribo desde hace un año, exactamente hoy. Jajaja. En este hay drama, misterio, acción , romanticismo, aventura , locura, comedia y tíos buenos. Y también mucho ZoRo y un toque de LuNa para los fan. Agradecimiento para:**__** Zenkat**__** /**__**Loveless girl-01**__**/**__** stef-chan**__**/**____**MCristales**__**/**__** Mandaranja**__** /**__**Akina54**__**:**__**/**__** Newgate Soldier/**__**lady alexa ignacia**__**/**__**Zorro**__**Junior/**__**nn/**__**carbonaraspaghetti**__**/**__**Susii ZoRo**__**. Y a mi socio Sergio **__**que son los que me envían un montón de review y me hace mucha ilusión. Gracias chavales por seguir en mi proyecto y darme ánimos cuando mas lo necesitaba, este año a sido muy duro para mi XD pero gracias a esto he cambiado y ya no soy la chica tímida ni cortada que no se atrevía hablar con tio, ahora ligó hasta con las piedras. Sino preguntárselo a mi socio Sergio que le quiero un montón. -/- Bss y abrazos guapo.**_

_**Pero este capitulo se lo dedico a alguien especial, a la persona que me ha quitado el corazón y me enamorado de el desde hace tiempo y que también le gusta One Piece y esta pareja... Es mi primo Marco, que solo para tener tres años le gusta One Piece y el Zoro x Robin. Vemos los capítulos juntos. Y gente quien sabe puede que dentro de unos años escriba unos fic de esta pareja. Marco te veo el domingo para ver el capitulo. Y claro también esta dedicado para ster Roronoa que la veré este viernes y nos iremos de juerga y a ligar durante una semana, sino me mata antes. Yeah. Bueno OS dejo leer el capitulo. No me hago responsable de si rompeis el móvil portátil... Avisados. Publicare pronto si puedo.**_

Capitulo 6

Todos estaba preparado para el acontecimiento más importante del siglo en Thiller Bark, el casamiento _de "La Niña Demonio"_ Nico Robin con _"El General Zombie" _Absolum. Estaba todo listo y preparado para el momento. No había tiempo que perder, tenía que salir perfecto, sin ningún error, sino Absolum le haría pagar muy caro castigándolo durante toda la vida o convirtiéndole en comida para Cerbero. Una de las dos opciones. No se cual es peor.

Realmente parecía una verdadera boda, con un montón de banco de madera, muchas flores hermosas por todos los rincones de distintos color como moradas, blancas, azules. También de distinta formas y clases, en especial Casablanca, sabiendo que era la flor preferida de la morena, la habían espiado y estudio pero bien, sino como creéis que supieran el pequeño secreto de la morena. Nadie lo sabia,actuaba como siempre sin expresar ninguna emoción, ni siquiera de alegría. Entonces como la habían descubierto. Gran error, creía que nadie notaba lo que sentía, sobre sus sentimientos...¿ Como? Si ella era un libro cerrado con candado de platino, nunca era expresiva y menos se dejaba llevar por un sentimiento como el amor, solo sentía dolor desde hace 20 años, su madre, infancia, supervivencia, Cocodrilo... Solo pedía tener una vida sencilla y saber lo que significa tener nakamas ¿Era tan difícil? El mundo es tan injusto y cruel. Nunca dejaran que las cicatrices de la arqueóloga se sanaran, ni si quiera podía cubrir sus hemorragias. Deseaba llorar. Queria ser feliz o tener una vida sencilla. No.

La sala era muy iluminada gracias a las montones de velas que había allí. Y en el fondo un altar precioso donde transcurriría la ceremonia, parecía realmente una boda, pero era súper deprimente y tan apagada, no tenía esa chispa que tenía cada boda. Esa ilusión de saber que te vas a casar con la persona que amas y que sientes que daría tu vida sin importar si en el proceso perdía la tuya. Era lo que faltaba. El amor. Se iba a celebrar una boda donde no había amor ni sentimiento, por lo menos por parte de Robin. Ella se casaba por obligación, por proteger al único hombre que había amado de verdad en su vida, un chico más joven que el pero parecía que tenía la misma edad mental y eso era una de sus facetas que le gustaba. Todo lo hacía por el, no por sobrevivir ella, sino por salvar la vida del chico con cabellera verde. El mundo es injusto pero todas las personas merecemos amar y ser correspondidos aunque se lleven años de diferencia. El amor no tiene edad.

Absolum estaba por toda la sala como si fuera un ninja, desparecía y aparecía en un abrir y cerrar de ojo controlando y mandado a los zombie, perfeccionando ese lugar tan antiguo y deprimente que daba miedo y escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. Llega ser Chopper sale corriendo a toda mecha hasta llegar a Drum, sin importarle el agua aunque se hundiera en el intento y detrás va Usopp. Quería que saliera perfecto,como todos los novios en su boda pero este a lo bestia y muy exagerado. Tenía un ataque de nervio. Todo estaba listo, la decoración, los testigos zombies que no eran muchos , el zombie cura que estaba hasta la narices de él, estaba a punto de darle con el libro en todas las narices para que se tranquilizara un poco y Absolum revisaba todo y miraba su elegante traje que le quedaba muy bien pero en forma de vestir no había cambiado nada. Era lo que llevaba siempre solo que algo mas elegante.

Absolum estaba muy nervioso, impaciente y preocupado por que la novia no aparecía, tenia que esta allí hace 20 minutos. Al principio pensó que tardaba tanto por que se estaba dando los últimos retoques para estar preciosa para el, eso lo penso la parte hentai de su celebro, pero la parte seria pensó qué ella había escapado, rompiendo el trato. Aunque era imposible. La tenia bien atada, no podía escapar sabiendo que la vida del espadachín estaba en sus manos y que en un simple chasquido acabaría con su vida sin poder protegerle. Además era muy inteligente y sabia que ella no huiría sin su Romeo, por eso le dejo con Perona, por que era peor que un grano en el culo. Era agobiante, pues imagínate si su objetivo era un tío con un cuerpo de infarto y tan sexual... Pues que es mejor que nos vayamos olvidando de Zoro. Algunos de los dos saldría mal parado. También fue una de las razones por la cual quería casarse con la arqueóloga. A ver, Perona es una chica guapa y tiene un buen cuerpo, pero quien aguanta sus caprichos infantiles y ser tan pegajosa como el pegamento, tan insoportable. No como Robin. Ella era mas amable sexy, preciosa, inteligente y madura que la pelirosa. Había tomado la decisión correcta. ( eso se lo decimos a Zoro, que le aguantara durante dos años enteros. Pobre Zoro la tendrá que explicar lo del ''besos'' y algunas cosas mas.) solo de imaginarse a Perona como esposa se le ponía la cara morada, y tenia pesadilla durante un mes. Buena elección, la mejor de su larga y muerta vida.

Estaba a punto de dejar de presumir sobre lo hermosa que era su _''novia'' para _salir corriendo hasta su habitación y saber ¿Por que tardaba tanto? O si su hipótesis de que estaba escapando era cierta. Pero todo lo dicho anteriormente fue esfumado cuando la música empezó a sonar y una figura vestida de novia comenzó andar hacia el altar con el ritmo de la melodía que emitía un órgano tocado por Pablo Alboran,eeeeh no, aunque algunas nos gustaría. Pero el quien lo tocaba era un simple zombie que tenias buenos dedos para el instrumento. La novia iba a paso lento al ritmo de la melodía _Anuncial,_ el vestido resaltaba su anatomía a la perfección ceñiendolo al máximo y provocando hemorragias nasales o caídas de mandíbulas hasta llegar al suelo, sin dejar ver ni un rostro de piel. Su rostro estaba tapado por un grueso velo que no dejaba verlo guapa que estaba, dándole un toque misterioso que le hacia ser, aun mas de lo habitualmente, una belleza misteriosa. Estaba preciosa, hacia todo esto mientras todos los zombies la miraban con lujuria y con unos ojos de embobacion en ella y a la vez envidia a Absolum, por no exagerar en nada de lo que decía. Era muy incomodo para ella, tantas mirada cargadas de deseo y de lujuria. Absolum noto como la miraba, rugió enfadado y todos los zombie quedaron paralizados de terror. Tenia que ser muy temible en aquel lugar.

Por fin la novia llego hasta el altar y se situó delante de él. La musica cedió y Absolum trago forzosamente, observando mejor a la chica que tenía delante. Tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmesí fuerte. Aun no se lo creía parecía un sueño y había comprobado varias veces pellizcándose demostrando de que estaba en la pura realidad. El intento mirar el rostro tapado de la arqueóloga, pero fue inutil, no veía nada con el velo. Como diría Luffy _"Es un rostro misterioso."_ Sus pensamientos fueros dispersados por la voz del cura-zombie iniciado el evento. Pero no empezó por ese discurso tan largo, ese que dicen en todas las bodas, sino que fue al granos por orden de Absolum, aunque le dejo hacer un pequeño resumen de todo lo que tenia que decir el cura para dar un toque romántico. Ahora llegamos al mejor momento e importante de esta historia.

-Amo, Absolum ¿Deseas casarte y amar a Nico Robin todos los días hasta que la muerte os separe? - pregunto el cura con una mirada de lastima por la chica.

-S-si... quiero.- dijo nervioso pero sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

\- Y tu.- volvió a mirar hacia la chica.-¿ Quieres casarte con el amo Absolum para servirle sus caprichos y órdenes hasta que la muerte os separe ?- pregunto. Eso era injusto, para ella y por muchos motivos pero la principal era que tendría que aguantar a ese hombre hasta convertirse en zombie y vivir con el hasta la eternidad obedeciéndole. Injusticia. Revolución.

La sala se apodero de un silencio incomodo, la morena no respondía a la pregunta mencionada hace unos segundos. Los invitados se quedaron en silencio con cara intrigante,quería saber la respuesta de la morena . Todos prestaban atención pero la respuesta tardaba mucho en salir ¿Que sucedía? Absolum empezo a ponerse nervioso, tenia que ser muy fácil responder. El acuerdo era que curaría y protegería al espadachín ha cambio de que ella se casara con el sin poner resistencia alguna, ni intento de escapar, fue el acuerdo. Entonces ¿Porque no decía un simple "si"? Estaba de los nervios ¿Porque no decía nada? Se estaba arrepintiendo, no, no lo iba permitir la tenia acorralada, sabia su secreto mas oculto y su punto débil. Sabia a la perfección que con eso la podría controlar como un marioneta. Saco su as de la manga sin dudarlo.

-Si no aceptas casarte conmigo matare al espadachín y a tus nakamas. En especial a tu espadachín. Le matare lentamente y tortuosamente hasta que grite de sufrimiento y escupa sangre por la boca. - amenazo a gritos furioso interrumpiendo el silencio.- Y lo mejor es que tu estarás delante para verle morir.

Ella elevo la mirada y sus labios empezaron a moverse intentando pronunciar una palabra de una sola silaba. Había funcionado su amenaza, iba a decir un "si" y podría terminar con el asunto que no había terminado por la culpa de Cindy, que le habían interrumpido, provocando un insoportable dolor en la entrepierna.

Pero de repente la puerta enorme de la sala cayo haciendo un sonido muy grave y elevado, asustando a todo el mundo. Del polvo de la caída de la puerta apareció una cerda de color rosa enorme con unas espadas en cada mano, parecía furiosa.

-¿¡LOLA!?- gritaron todos los presentes aterrorizados.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Absolum aterrorizado acercándose a ella.-¿No ves que me estoy casando con esta mujer tan preciosa? -dijo de la forma mas hentai posible, haciendo enojar aun mas a Lola.

-¿Que tiene ella que no tengo yo?- mejor no respondemos a la pregunta.

Esa fue una pregunta incomoda que no quería responder nadie por el caracter que gastaba y mas cuando tenía unas espada en las manos y estaba furiosa como ahora mismo.

\- De que yo estoy enamorado de ella y es mucho mejor que tu en todo. Así que largate y no interrumpa. - dijo él volviendo con la mujer que no se había movido ni un centímetro de allí. La cogió de la mano delicadamente mientras caminaban hacia el cura.-Prosiga.- ordeno a un alucinado cura.

-Si...Es-to...Nico Robin ... Tu.-tartamudeo de tanto terror. Tenia un nudo en la garganta por el terror que transmitía Lola.

-Yo te amo...-le dijo Lola aguantando el llanto. El solo lo ignoro, sólo tenia ojos para la chica que tenia agarrada de la mano.-ENTONCES SI NO PUEDES AMARME POR ELLA. ENTONCES...- dijo enfadada apretando su espadas haciendo un ruido oibles para todo. El volteo preocupado, no sabia que tramaba pero la cara que ponía se trataba de algo malo tramaba.-¡NO SERAS DE NADIE!- dijo en un arrebato

Dicho esto ella lanzo una de su espada hacia la novia dándola de lleno y clavando la punta de la espada en su espalda. Ella arqueo la espalda cuando sintió el frío metal atravesarla y cayendo hacia atrás hasta tocar el frío suelo. Absolum estaba atómico, no lo vio venir, no se lo creía, todo el estaba impresionado,paralizado. No había podido defenderla. Sentía impotencia y frustración. Miro a la asesina con ojos furioso y que echaban fuego, mientras ella sonreía satisfactoriamente, la había matado y el no quería casarse con Lola ,y menos con la opción B que era Perona.

-¿CO-MO... COMO...HAS PODIDO?-estaba completamente furioso. El se lanzo hacia la cerda y de una potente patada de costado la empotró contra la pared dejándola inconsciente y muy malherida. Cuando vio que ella estaba derrotada salio corriendo hacia la morena que estaba tirada en el suelo y la espada a un lado.

La cogió entre sus brazos suavemente con los ojos cristalinos tocando donde supuestamente tendría la herida pero no había nada, ni una gota de sangre en el vestido blanco. Era muy sospechoso. Con una mano la quito el velo y vio su rostro a la perfección.

-¿¡PERONA¡?- grito asombrado.

Y no me extrañaría. Casi se casa con Perona creyendo que era Robin pues me pondría como él. Alarmado. Así es. La que iba vestida de novia todo este tiempo y casi se casa con el era la mismísima Perona. Hala dos meses sin dormir.

La pelirosa empezó a flotar como hacia siempre con esa sonrisa suya. El seguía en estado de shock con la boca exageradamente abierta. Cuando oyó la risa de la chica salio de estado de shock. Había escapado, le habían tendido una trampa y el como un tonto había caído en la boca del lobo. Furioso se dirigió a su súbditos que no entendía nada, estaban confundido, ordeno lo siguiente.

-IR A POR NICO ROBIN. TRAERMELA CON VIVA. ¡RÁPIDO!- ordenó furioso, mientras los zombie salían corriendo catando las ordenes. Hecho un rugido potente y poderoso que se oyó por todos los rincones de la isla.

.

.

.

Mientras sucedía todo este caos de la boda y lo de Perona. El peliverde y la morena de la tripulación de Sombrero de Paja corrían por los pasillos de la mansión, para reunirse con los demás. Cuando escucharon el rugido proveniente de Absolum no pararon, siguieron corriendo buscando la libertad, salir de allí. Era su único objetivo en mente. No había ningún obstáculo en el mar que los detuvieran, sino antes tener un poco de marcha, al estilo de Zoro.

\- Al final se ha dado cuenta.- afirmo con una media sonrisa de las suyas. Había funcionado su plan.

-Si. Excelente plan.- le sonrió. Ella corría detrás de el, separados, sin ningún contacto.

Y os preguntaréis que esta ocurriendo aquí y que plan estoy hablando. Pues para eso tenemos que retroceder una media hora aproximadamente. Donde os deje con que Robin le preguntaba si tenia un plan. Pues ahí.

_**Flashback : **_

_Zoro abrazaba dulcemente a la morena en su habitación, intentando consolarla y que entrara en calor ya que os recuerdo que iba desnuda y solo le cubría del frío la americana de Zoro. Deseaban quedarse así , abrazados durante horas, días , meses... Pero no podían. _

_\- Te voy sacar de aquí. No permitiré que ese gilipollas se case contigo y menos que vuelva a violarte. Te lo prometo.- amenazo profundizando mas el abrazo._

_-¿ Tienes algún plan?- pregunto ella con un tono de voz juguetón y acompañado de una sonrisa._

_\- Si, lo tengo...- afirmo el peliverde._

_Robin elevo la cabeza encarando al peliverde con una cara de sorpresa. El sonrió, era la primera vez que la sorprendía y el rostro que puso fue tan adorable como Chopper, que no pudo evitar sonreír como pocas veces lo hacia, con una sonrisa tierna y a la vez tan sexy, dejándola embobada._

_\- Y ¿Cual es?- pregunto intrigada y atenta, mirando el rostro de peliverde mientras una mano acariciaba dulcemente su oreja y sus pendientes provocando un pequeño ruidito y un aumento de color rojo en las mejillas del joven._

_Zoro estaba totalmente desconcentrado y perdido en las acaricias de la mujer y sus ojos azules. Si seguía por ese camino sacaría a la luz el impulso animal que llevaba reteniendo desde que entro en la habitación. Suerte que la pregunta de Robin le hizo volver a la dura realidad y pudo volver a concentrarse._

_\- Lo primero es escapar de aquí y rápido._

_\- Pero esta repreto de zombies. Si piso un pie fuera de aquí, nos perseguirán hasta cazarnos. Absolum solo me quiere a mi y hará lo que sea para tenerme...- informo alarmada.- y no quiero ponerte otra vez en peligro por mi culpa.- hundió su rostro en el hombro del chico. El le abrazo transmitiendo seguridad y protección. El era el único que hacia sentirse así de segura. Maldita sea la droga que la hacia tan frágil y sentir tanta impotencia._

_Se aparto de ella lentamente mientras la cogía de los hombros y vio como la chica intentaba retener las lágrimas.-Escuchame , mujer. Daría mi vida por cada uno de vosotros, pero tu eres especial para mi.- dijo con un tono furioso.- Así que deja de decir esas estupideces, que te estas pareciendo a Luffy. Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con él y eso me preocupa. Solo te falta el sombrero.- dijo con un tono divertido. Ella rió con fuerza._

_-Vale. Vale...- río mas fuerte.-Pero..._

_-Nada de peros. Ahora preocupate solo de no ir desnuda por este lugar. Necesito el vestido de novia._

_-¿ Para que?¿No estoy guapa con este vestido?- pregunto con una sonrisa picarona mientras le rodeaba su cuello con los brazos._

_Como iba estar fea si estaba tremenda con el dichoso vestido que estaba provocando que Zoro quisiera casarse con ella en este mismo instante. Como le gustaba verle así, es lo que mas le gustaba de el, ser la única que podía con un hombre tan serio, valiente e inexpresivo, conseguía desmontarlo y ser un hombre tranquilo, tímido y algo mas expresivo. Y también sacar un poco su lado pervertido._

_Zoro estaba mas que rojo parecía un tomate. Dios mio esa era la Robin que conocía y le gustaba observar todos los días. El empezó a ponerse nervioso. Siempre conseguía ponerle nervioso.- Yo no... Yo no ... Eeh.. No he dicho eso. No digas cosas que no han salido de mi boca... La droga te esta afectando también las neuronas- tomo el control de sus nervios._

_\- Entonces¿Estoy guapa o no?- le preguntó con una sonrisa juguetona, y añadiendo algunas caricias por los hombros y torso desnudo de Zoro._

_-¡ Calla!- no aguantaba mas las provocaciones.- Lo necesito para distraer al gilipollas ese y salir de aquí mientras Perona los distrae a todos. Ya que la mayoría de los zombie estarán con el en la ceremonia y el resto estarán condenados si se ponen en mi camino. - balbuceo al principio pero se controló al final._

_\- Fufufu ¿Sabes que?_

_-¿Que?_

_\- Que era mas adorable que Chopper cuando te sonrojas.- bromeo._

_\- Entonces me veras adorable.- susurro del mismo tono que había utilizado ella._

_\- No... - Zoro fruncio el ceño.- Te veo mas sexy y apetecible._

_Sus mejilla ya le ardían lo suficiente por lo dicho anteriormente pues imagínate como tenia que estar ahora. Casi se desmalla cuando lo ha dicho. Esa mujer le llevaría hasta la locura y como siguiera así acabarían los dos desnudos en esa cama. Se quedo mudo y paralizado._

_Ella aprovecho para apartarse y coger una cosa en su mochila que estaba al lado de la cama en la mesilla de dormir. Saco algo blando de la mochila y le pidió a Zoro que se diera la vuelta para cambiarse. Había traído algo de ropa. Zoro miraba de reojo a la morena, veía como se quitaba su americana y caí al suelo y deja al descubierto la espalda dañada de la morena. Apretó su mandíbula de la ira, tenia que haber sido mas fuerte y protegerla, deber de pensar si la amaba o era un calentón cuando sabia la respuesta desde hace tiempo._

_Robin sintió la mirada de Zoro encima de ella. Sabia que miraba las heridas de su espalda y que sentía una gran impotencia y culpabilidad, y en el fondo le comprendía en cierto punto, por que ella se sentía igual._

_Ando hasta el con paso liguero y silencioso hasta abrazarle por detrás, colocando su brazo en su cintura y apoyo la barbilla en su hombro. Sentía el ritmo relajado de corazón de la morena en su espalda. Él suspiro aliviado, pero tenso._

_\- No te preocupes por mis heridas. Nadie me ha violado, sino llega ser por ti.- rozo su mejilla con la __suya__.__-Deja de culparte.- le dio un pequeño beso es su mejilla, _relajándolo_. - Date la vuelta, por favor._

_Él se dio la vuelta como pidió y vio a Robin vestida con un vestido blanco de tirante finos, muy escotado y corto hasta llegar medio muslo. Enseñaba mucho escote como siempre. Era simple pero le hacia tan hermosa con tanto escote y tan ceñido a su figura de infarto. Y con los zapatos blancos de tacón le combinaba. Ella rodeo el cuello del espadachín con sus brazos, mientras el las colocaba en su mini-cintura._

_\- Aun así me siento tan culpable, si hubiera sido mas fuerte no te hubieran herido y tu..._

_\- Para, Espadachín. Tu nunca te arrepientes ni te disculpas de nada.- coloco la mano en su nuca. Observo que el estaba mas expresivo de lo común ¿A caso estaba así por que temía volverla a separar de el otra vez o había otro motivo oculto?- No te culpes. Solo eres culpable de haberme enamorado de ti._

_Los dos se acercaban para unir su labios pero fue interrumpida por Perona que acaba de llegar y miraba a la morena con celos. El dio un brinco hacia atrás apartándose de la morena._

_-Interrumpó algo.- dijo con una inocencia fingida._

_-Nada.- Zoro intento fulminar la con la mirada, pero fue inútil.-Ponte el maldito vestido. Tenemos prisa. Ya sabes que hacer tienes que distraerle el tiempo posible._

_Robin miro a la pelirosa, observando y preguntándose si realmente era él quien pasaba mucho tiempo con el capitán, por que su plan era muy simple y a la vez alocado. No funcionaría, pero cuando miraba a los ojos del peliverde. Verle tan seguro y decidido cedió a la esperanza que saldría bien, y regalarle una de sus sonrisas dándole a entender que confiaba en el hasta el final. Para ser honesto el pensaba lo mismo que ella. Hay que reconocer que la idea de que Perona se vistiera de novia haciendo creer que es Robin para distraerlos lo suficiente para salir corriendo y buscar a loa demás, teniendo en cuenta del estado que se encontraba ella., era un plan ridículo y alocado, tipo plan de que tener fe._

_-Esta bien. Solo lo hago por que me distes un beso en los labios.- se acerco al rostro del peliverde muy cerca. Eso lo molesto a Robin._

_-¿¡QUE!?-dijo molesta Robin. Enarco una ceja._

_\- Yo... Etto...Yo..._

_-¿Que beso esta hablando, Es-pa-da-chin?- le miro de una forma que le dejo totalmente fulminado. Esto iba ser un gran problema para el peliverde. Que tendría que explicar mas tarde. Ahora no podía._

_._

_._

_._

Volviendo al presente. Zoro y Robin corrían lo máximo posible tras saber que habían sido descubierto y los buscaban por todos los rincones. Parecía una pareja de enamorados escapando de su boda, por lo menos por las vestimenta. Suerte que los zombie eran muy pocos por que la mayoría se habían unido a la fiesta de Los Sombrero de Paja, y también da gracias de que eran súper débiles y fácil de derrotar. Robin intentaba mantener el mismo ritmo que el, pero estaba agotada y sin fuerzas, pero se negaba a la palabra rendirse o tirar la toalla, no quería ser una molestia para Zoro. Él luchaba por ella e intentaba evitar pelea, sabía perfectamente que la herida de Robin aun no se habían cerrado ni curado por completo y temía que se abrieran y se infectara.

En un punto se vieron totalmente rodeados sin escapatoria. Eran un montón y con su estado tenían pocas posibilidades de salir de una pieza. Ella aun seguía sin poder utilizar sus poderes y la herida provocada por la daga empezaba a abrirse y manchar de sangre toda la venda, era un estorbo para él, otra vez la sensación de impotencia volvía ser presente. ¿Que podían hacer? Eran demasiados para Zoro y ella no podía mantener la mente clara y menos el equilibrio, sentía que dentro de poco su cuerpo pesado y pálido caería contra el duro suelo. No quería dejarle solo, aun sabiendo que podía con ellos muy fácilmente. El luchaba con toda su fuerza por ella, y ella haría lo mismo.

Los dos estaban espalda contra espalda mientras observaban si había un hueco por donde escapar y alerta preparados para la acción, pero era imposible. Los zombies les tenia acorralado y sin oportunidad de escapar. Zoro empezaba a desesperarse, iba a dejar que su impulso saliera la luz abalanzándose sobre ellos sin piedad ni compasión como un verdadero demonio.

¿ Que podían hacer? Los zombies se acercaban dispuestos atacar. Robin estaba súper tensa y pensativa ,haber si se le ocurría una idea, se podía oír su hiperactivo celebro trabajar con mucha velocidad, hasta que le vino la idea perfecta y simple. Solo rezaba por que Zoro fuera un buen actor o que supiera interpretar. Plan B a la acción.

\- Tengo un plan para librarnos de esto.-dijo un susurro al sentir la agitada respiración del peliverde en su espalada.

\- Pues espero que sea mejor que el mio.

Ella sonrió. Sabia que su plan era simplemente atacar. Nunca cambiara.- Fufu. Tu sigueme, Espadachín.- dijo lo ultimo de forma tan sexual que se quedo un segundo paralizado y olvidando lo que tenia que hacer. Era la única que conseguía ponerle fuera de juego de esa manera.

Ella con un ágil movimiento consiguió pegar su espalda con su musculoso torso mientras su mano izquierda la rodeaba la cintura, reteniéndola como si fuera un secuestro. Es verdad que le pillo por sorpresa y no pudo evitar tensarse como una cuerda, pero no era tonto y entendió a la perfección su plan cuando empezó a decir:

-¡SUELTAME, SUELTAME!.¡AAAAH!- fingió poner resistencia.

Él lo entendió todo. La querían viva y eso le iba venir muy bien, ya que los zombie al oír los gritos de la chica retrocedieron unos cuantos pasos, con cara de preocupación. Habían caído totalmente en la trampa como unos completos gilipollas. El coló a Wado cerca de su cuello, casi rozandolo, mientas sonría de esa manera que sabe él, de un completo demonio que hace que sus enemigos tenga miedo de él y que se derrita las mujeres, su típica sonrisa que pone en las batallas tan serias. Ella echo el cuello atrás dando mejor plano de lo cerca que estaba la katanas en su cuello, mientras ponía una cara de terror que hizo que los zombie retrocedieran mas paso y el circulo empezaba abrirse.

Hora de la acción.- Si movéis un solo músculo la corto en cachitos.- amenazo acercando mas la katana a su cuello, mientras ella dio un pequeño grito de terror y se removía contra su cuerpo que le encantaba ese contacto.- Ahora apartaos de mi camino o ya sabéis.- volvió a amenazar.

\- Por favor hacerle caso, me esta haciendo daño.- lo dijo como una niña pequeña asustada. La deberían dar un premio por su actuación. Y bueno Zoro no se quedaba corto.-¡AAAAAAH!-grito. Pero de repente sintió un mareo, las piernas se las doblaron. Su herida sangraba a un ritmo alarmante. Zoro fue mas rápido y la mantuvo con su brazo para que no cayera al suelo y apoyándola en su cuerpo.

-¡ APARTAOS DE UNA PUTA VEZ O LA MATO AQUÍ MISMO! - grito nervioso.

Los zombies se apartaron dejándole camino libre para los dos. La cogió con un solo brazo en brazos por sus nalga y elevándola del suelo. Ella enredo sus brazos en su cuello a duras penas, la costaba respirar mientras recargaba su cabeza en su hombro. El seguía con la katana en su mano mientas la otra elevaba a la morena. Cuando vio que los zombie no les tenia rodeado empezó a correr mirándolos con una mirada intimidante y cortante. Y sin mas metió su katanas en su funda cogiendo mejor a la arqueóloga y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo.

Los dos llegaron a un puente de piedra que conectaba con la mansión pero que estaba a fuera y podía ver el oscuro cielo encima de ellos. Un segundo de tranquilidad. Ningún zombie le perseguía. Paro su marcha para observar como se encontraba la arqueóloga. Sentía su piel muy fría y pálida, los labios morados. No hacia frío pero ella tiritaba como si estuviera en una ventisca, la abrazo con fuerza, pero seguía temblando entre sus brazos.

\- ¿Como te encuentras?- la pregunto preocupado.

-Me encuentro mejor, gracias. Ha sido un leve mareo.- dijo bajándose de los brazos de Zoro costosamente. Tenia una mano sobre su vientre donde tenia la herida.

\- No finjas,Robin.- la agarro de la muñeca. Le miro a sus ojos carbón.- No te hagas la fuerte. Estamos a salvo y estas a mi lados. Todo saldrá bien y saldremos de estas maldita isla, lo prometo.

\- No deberías vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo.- dijo una voz proveniente del otro extremo del puente.

Los dos reconocieron esa maldita voz que llevaban jodiendole desde que pisaron la isla. Ese puto pervertido. Allí delante de ellos estaba el causante de las heridas en el cuerpo de Robin con una sonrisa siniestra. Era Absolum. Zoro coloco a Robin detrás de el para protegerla.

\- Creáis que escapariais tan fácilmente.

\- ¡NO TE ACERQUES A ELLA!- desenvainó sus katanas.

\- No me hace falta acercarme a ella. - echo una cargada.- Ella misma vendrá directo a mis brazos sin poner resistencia.

Los dos pusieron una cara de confusión. ¿Porque ella se iría con él? Precisamente estaban huyendo de él. No estaban locos ni menos ebrios, por lo menos Robin, a saber Zoro.

\- No me iré contigo a ningún lado.

\- Estas segura.- volvió a reír.- Yo no diría lo mismo cuando te des cuenta de una cosa.

-¿ El que ?- pregunto alarmada.

\- Fíjate en los pies del chico y te darás cuentas.

Ella bajo la mirada lentamente deleitando del musculoso y sexy cuerpo de Zoro, y mas como le quedaba ese traje negro que no dejaba ni una pizca de imaginación y marcando sus músculos. Ya que estamos, por que no disfrutar del espectáculo. El sonrió por sus adentro cuanto ella paro su mirada en su culo durante mas de dos segundo. La había pillado, disimulaba muy mal. Robin, decidida bajo la mirada hacia sus botas y entendió todo, sus ojos se abrieron como plato del asombro y de terror. Entendía todo. ¿ Como no se había dado cuenta?

\- Tu sombra...no esta...H-ha desaparecido.-le informó alarmada, tapándose la boca con una mano. Retrocedió unos pasos. De sus ojos empezaron a caer unas pequeñas lágrimas.

-Correcto, morena. Y ya sabes lo que pasara¿ Verdad?

Por el gesto de la morena le dio a entender que sabia a la perfección lo que sucedería y lo pasaría a continuación.

-¡Maldito!- apretó mas fuertes sus katanas y mandíbulas.

Estaba en peligro, otra vez y el sol estaba apunto de salir.

\- Creías que seria tan tonto de no tener un plan B. Sabia que escaparías y le dije a Moría que le quitara su sombra. Lo que no sabía que Perona te ayudaría escapar, normal que haya desaparecido.-hizo una pausa.- Mi propuesta sigue en pie. Ven conmigo y el vivirá.- extendió la mano.

\- Yo... yo... Es por mi culpa...Lo siento.- dijo Robin. Era una inutil para todos. Se merecía quedarse sola otra vez. Pensaba en irse con el sin dudarlo si con ello le salvaba.-_**" Tenía que haberme dado cuentas. Ahora él... No Merenzo estar con nadie, ni siquiera con el. Ahora tengo que pagar mi..."- **_pensó. Seguía aun bajo los efectos de la droga.

-Robin...- la llamó. Puso sus katanas en su funda correspondiente. Coloco sus manos en lo hombro de la chica, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. La miraba con furia penetrándola.- Deja de pensar en eso. No te dejare ir con el... No lo permitiré.- para el era como un libro abierto.- No te disculpe. No me ocurrirá nada y menos que te pase algo a ti.

\- Pero...

\- Di otra vez pero y te saco de aquí arastras.- le sonrió.-Deja de preocuparte, mujer. - la puso una mano en la cintura atrayéndola hacia él. Deseaba el contacto de la morena- Le voy hacer pagar por todo lo que te ha echo y recuperaremos mi sombra. De acuerdo.- se acercó a su oído y la susurro.- Además, espero que luego me recompenses como es debido.- le susurro de una forma tan sensual que la mejillas de Robin tomaron un rojo pasión. Río a la imagen de Robin totalmente sonrojada.

\- De acuerdo.- le puso una mano en su torso. El peliverde cuando se lo proponía era súper seductor.

\- Preparate para morder el polvo, niñato.

Absolum se quito la chaqueta y dejo ver su asqueroso pecho llenas de cicatrices. Dejando alucinados a los dos. Zoro hizo lo mismo con su chaqueta y poniéndosela a la morena.

\- Empecemos, mierda de zombie pervertido.

Los dos se lanzaron uno contra el otro. Zoro lanzaban sus mejores estocadas y Absolum los esquivaba con dificultad. Robin miraba con atención el espectáculo delante de sus ojos azules. Ninguno de los dos llegaban a tener contacto en su ataque. Tenia poco tiempo, el sol estaba apunto de salir. No sabían nada de sus nakamas y para colmo seguía sin responder su poderes. Zoro estaba muy cerca de él, pero el lo esquivaba sin problema. El puente empezaba a agrietarse, no iba aguantar mucho con tantos ataques. El peliverde ataco con sus katanas directamente hacia el pero fueron paradas por sus manos provocando un gran impacto bestial. Echaban chispas, no retrocedía ni un centímetro, era alucinante e increíble, una batalla de Titanes, mejor dicho de Bestias por que parecía unos verdaderos bestias luchando por la misma presa. Absolum le dio una patada en el estomago haciendo retroceder. El aprovecho y utilizo sus poderes para volverse invisibles. Miraba por todos los lados pendiente de que no capturaran a la chica, ella hacia lo mismo. De repente empezó a golpearle sin saber de donde venían. Le daban en la cara, estomago, pecho espalda hiriéndole y dejándole moratones por donde daba y rompiendo un poco la camiseta, pero nada grave. Cada golpes era mas fuertes que el anterior. No le daba tiempo de prevenirlo o percibirlo. Hasta que le dio una potente patada en el abdomen, el se arrodilló soltando las katanas y escupiendo sangre y saliva manchando el suelo en un pequeño charco. El rostro de zoro estaba cubierto de algunos arañazos y golpes, pero aun seguía siendo tan sexy, puede que estuviese mas sexy que antes si le pides opinión a Robin. De repente dejo de golpearle y seguía sin poder verle, pero podía oírle. Se concentró en escuchar los pasos que se alejaban lentamente de él, su mente estaba vacía de cualquier pensamiento y sentimiento hasta que le localizo. Iba directo hacia Robin. Cogió a Wado y corrió hacia el sin perder tiempo, Absolum lo oyó y giro para ver que Zoro corría hacia el muy furioso. Pudo ver en sus ojos la sed de venganza que le recorría por todo el cuerpo, pidiendo a gritos cortarle la cabeza , le iba hacer pagar por lo que le había hecho a Robin. La había manipulado, la controlo como una simple marioneta rota, gracias a el destruyo su confianza y perdio otra vez las ganas de vivir. Lo pagaría mas los intereses, además quería la recompensa que prometió ella.

Del susto apareció enfrente de Robin. Ella se sorprendió y Zoro le dio de pleno haciendo un corte profundo en el pecho de forma diagonal. El cayo al suelo sin perder el conocimiento. Cayo un charco de sangre el suelo. Rápidamente se incorporo y desapareció otra vez, pero las gotas de sangre le delato. Vio que se ponía en el centro del puente y apareció delante de sus ojos como por arte de magia, volviendo ver esa cara tan asquerosa y horrible.

\- Te vas a enterar niñato.- gruño furioso.

Zoro le miro con una tensión tan fría e intimidante que cortaba el aire. Absolum golpeo el suelo de un puñetazo poderoso cediendo el suelo bajo su pies y cayendo al vacío el y Zoro. Robin tuvo suerte pero aun así le dio igual, salto intentando salvarlo, con esa altura era suficiente para que muriera sin ninguna posibilidad de salir vivo. No lo permitiría, no le perdería. El luchaba por ella en ese estado tan deprimente. La trataba como si fuera su único objetivo , olvidando su sueño. Era solo ella. Fue un impulso, ni siquiera sabia por que lo había hecho, sería por miedo a perderle, eso explicaría lo de continuación.

Caían los dos sin control. El veía como ella se acercaba el. Según las leyes de la física sobre la gravedad el pesaba mas y ella menos, entonces como podía alcanzarle. Estaban a escasos metros de chocar contra el suelo. El final estaba cerca y lo compartirían.

De repente un montón de brazos fleur brotaron en la espalda de la morena formando unas bellísimas alas. Zoro se sorprendió, estaba utilizando los poderes y esas alas parecía ser un ángel de ver de un demonio como le decía la gente¿ Pero y la droga? Bueno, al ver a Zoro caer al vacío, algo dentro de ella exploto recorriendo hasta el ultimo rincón de su cuerpo y pudo utilizar sus poderes y hacer esa técnica tan alucinante y bestial. Eliminando la droga de su sangre completamente.

-¡WING!- nombro la morena.

Ella empezó a planear hasta coger la muñeca del espadachín con ambas manos bajando lentamente hasta tocar el suelo.

-¿Puedes volar?- preguntó sorprendido. Debería haber preguntado que si podía utilizar sus poderes, pero fue lo primero que salio por la boca.

\- Si, durante unos segundos.

El toco el suelo con los pies, la cogió de la cintura con ambas manos mientras las alas se vaporizaban en ciento de pétalos de sakura. Ella poso su mano en el vientre, la herida cada vez iba a peor. Vio la preocupación en los ojos del chico, tenia que tranquilizarle, pero es muy difícil decirlo, ya que también tenia que tranquilizarse a si misma.

\- Estoy...

La veía tan pálida y tan fría, sus dos ojos estaban clarito y sin brillo. Suerte que tenia tantas vendas que absorbía la sangre y no ensuciaba su vestido.

\- No estas bien así que deja de mentir... Yo... No...- interrumpió.

Iba a seguir pero fue interrumpido por un rugido de un animal salvaje procedente de los escombro. Otra vez él. Que cansino. Comparado con Sanji, el rubieles seria un tío normal.

\- Aun no me has vencido.

Estaba gravemente herido, una estocada mas de katana y esto habría acabado.

\- Eso lo veremos.- se puso en posición de combate.- Ashura.- invoco su técnica.

Aparecieron tres cabezas , seis brazos y nueves katanas. La famosa técnica, Ashura. Con toda su fuerza le corto en dos a ese cabron, le había vencido por fin. Cayo al suelo totalmente muerto y derrotado. ¿ Como ese hombre había vencido con tantas heridas y arañazos? El tenia unas cuantas heridas en el rostro y todo su cuerpo, pero fácil de curar, suerte que esa gran herida de la espaldas no se había abierto como la de ella.

El se acerco a paso victorioso a la morena que le observaba con preocupación y a la vez de alivio. Todo había acabados. No mas peleas, ni casamientos. Solo ellos dos ( por que al escribir esto me recuerda la canción de Noche y Dia de Enrique iglesia. Raro a que sip.)

\- Zoro.- dijo con una sonrisa mientras el se acercaba. Pero su rostro se transformó de repente en temor y preocupación.-¿¡ZORO!?- grito atomica.

El se giro y observo que los primeros rayos de sol salían por el horizontales y daba paso a su temor. Sonrió. Llegaba su final. Voltoe y miro a la chica que le había robado el corazón hace tiempo. Esos ojos azules , su anatomía, sonrisa, su humor macabro, su inteligencia... Todo. No odiaba nada de ella, era simplemente perfecta. Ella empezó a llorar. ¿ Por que el mundo le tenia que arrebatar a las personas que quería? Su madre, Saul... Y ahora Zoro. Todo fue interrumpido con el abrazo tan dulce de Zoro. Como una persona con una fuerza brutal podía ser tan... Suave.

\- Robin...- ella profundizo el abrazo.- No llores, por favor.- acaricio su espalda consolándola pero era inutil. Que mal se le daba expresar sus sentimientos, por una vez quería ser mas abierto.- No me arrepiento de nada. Siento por ser tan idiota y no haberte dicho lo que sentía... Yo..

\- Por favor no te despidas... Por favor...-

Deseaba creer que era una horrible pesadilla y que despertaría en cualquier momento en su habitación. Pero todo era real, era todo real. Elevo la cabeza, le veía tan seguro y decido como siempre, sin miedo a morir. Mientras ella era todo lo contrario. El con un dedo la limpio las lágrimas y observo por un segundo el sol. Quería que lo ultimo que recordara fuera los ojos y la sonrisa de Robin, que cruel era el destino. El sol había salido, la cuenta atrás había empezado sin retorno. El cuerpo de Zoro empezaba a convertirse lentamente en ceniza. Volvió a mirarla por ultima vez. Seria la ultima vez.

\- Besame.- ordeno dulcemente zoro en un susurro. Sería el segundo y el ultimo.

Ella le plantó un besos en sus labios, no se lo iba a negar, los dos lo deseaban. Era dulce y apasionado expresando todos lo sentimientos ocultos. Zoro mordió su labio inferior, Robin abrió la boca dándole vía libre para explorar su boca. Sus lenguas se enredaban y se rozaban. Por que tenía que ser el ultimo. Una lágrima escapo de los ojos cristalinos de la morena. Los dos profundizaron el beso al máximo hasta separarse por falta de aire. El cuerpo de Zoro iba desapareciendo poco a poco hasta quedar poco de el.

El junto su frente con la de la morena y le susurro: - Te quiero, Robin.

Fueron las ultimas palabras que salieron de los labios del mejor espadachín del mundo. Su rostro desapareció entre sus manos en forma de cenizas mientras sus piernas tomaba el mismo destino. Ella cayo de rodilla llorando sin poder evitarlo. Le amaba mucho, daría su vida por el. La daba igual los años de diferencia, lo frío que había sido con ella, la daba igual todo. Sentía frustración, enojo, enfado consigo misma. Empezó a golpear al suelo dándole igual su herida, le dolía mas la que tenía en su corazón. Grito y grito de dolor, que seguro que los demás la habían escuchado. Estaba tan triste y deprimida que no se dio cuenta de que las cenizas se agrupaban y formaban el cuerpo de Zoro hasta ser como siempre, como si no hubiera pasado nada. Todo era muy raro y extraño. Nosotros sabemos él porque.

Ella seguía llorando y maldiciendo de por que no había sido ella y de lo egoísta que había sido. Con sigilo se arrodillo enfrente de ella y con una mano elevó su rostro y le planto un beso en los labios que parecía que iba a partirla en dos. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, pero rápidamente los cerro reconociendo esos labios tan finos. Los dos estaban concentrado en el beso que fue mas intenso que el anterior. Se separaron y Robin se lanzó encima de él. Zoro cayo de espalda contra el suelo mientras ella le besaba.

\- Estas vivo. Estas vivo ¿Pero como?- dijo levantándose con ayuda del espadachín .

\- No lo se, pero no me volveré a separar de ti. Aun tengo que vigilar, haber si nos vas a traicionar.- dijo cogiendo en brazos. Ella reía a carcajada limpia.

\- Eso esperó.- le volvió a besar.

\- Vámonos con los demás antes de que te devore.- dijo como un tigre en celo.

Ella sonrió y se acurrucó mejor, quería sentir el cálido contacto de su cuerpo, queria sentir sus latidos y confirmar que no era un sueño. Empezó andar con cuidado mientras ella seguía cogida entre brazo. Zoro estaba cansado pero al lado de Robin le daba energía de sobra. Que vinieran un ejército de zombie, él podría con ellos si a su lado estaba Robin. Además no estaban lejos de los demás.

Andaron en silencio y sin ningún imprevisto. Ella sonría y acariciaba el torso del chico de una forma tan provocativa y cálida. La iba a devorar si iba por ese camino y estaba apuntó de comersela literalmente, no aguantaba mas con tantas provocaciones y dolor en la entrepierna, le estaba dificultando controlarse. Iba perdiendo el autocontrol que había conseguido durante estos años de duro entrenamiento. Los dos escucharon sus nombres a gritos. Era Luffy y los demás incluido brook, que corría hacia ellos. Estaban muy mal heridos, seguro que salían de una pelea, por eso la cara de cansancio y también la sonrisa que tenia que significaba que eran los ganadores. Sanji aumento su velocidad, cuando vio a Robin cogida en brazos... del pelo de lechuga.

\- ¿ QUE HACES CON MI MORENA, ESTUPIDO CABEZA DE ALGA?- preguntó furioso.

\- Lo que ves.- dijo molesto. Como le irritaba.

Chopper salio corriendo hacia el peliverde.- ¿ Estáis herido o algo?

\- Yo estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi. Me preocupas mas ella. Tiene una puñalada en el vientre y unos cuantos arañazos y moratones por todo el cuerpo. Ha empezado a sangrar y parece que no tiene buena pinta.Y también la han drogado, no puede utilizar sus poderes por la droga que la han dado.

Todos estaban flipando hasta Luffy, por lo que oían. Pobre Robin.

\- Deja me ver.

\- TRAE CABEZA DE CHORLITO.- tengo que mencionar quien lo ha gritado.- Yo llevare a mi Robin- Z.- intento cogerla pero ella se negó.

\- No quiero separarme de Zoro.- le abrazo mas fuerte.

Todos quedaron alucinados. Ella no quería separarse de él, de la persona que tanto desconfiaba. Algo había pasado y ellos se lo había perdido. Nosotros sabemos que ha pasado la pareja para expresarse. Nami inquirió algo, ella sabia sobre los sentimientos de Robin en espacial relacionado con Zoro, aunque fingiera muy bien como una verdadera actriz , ella no tenía ni un pelo de tonta. Lo intuyo desde el suceso de Enel pero lo confirmó en Ennies Lobby. Era puro amor y tenia enviadia de ellos dos. Por que ella también estaba enamorada, no de Zoro, sino de un estupido moreno con un sombrero pajas. Bueno algún día se lanzaría a la piscina, al igual como lo habian hecho Zoro y Robin. Se alegraba por esos dos, así que sonrió con un toque malicioso. Los demás como no entendía nada sobre el tema del amor, enamoramiento y cosas cursis, pues lo ignoraron y se reían de los ataques de depresión de Sanji con tanto llanto y tristeza al su alrededor, tenia hasta un aula gris encima de su cabeza. Duro golpe para Sanji, su morenaza le había rechazado por Zoro. Era muy cómico.

\- Estas segura Robin- Z. No quieres que te lleve en brazos tu príncipe azul.

Zoro decidió intervenir.- No has oído lo que te a dicho. Así que callate. Chopper curala no me gusta como esta.

-Vale. Bajala.

Así hizo le abajo hasta el suelo sin dejar de abrazarla. No la dejaría ir.

-¿Me permites, Robin?- dijo Chopper un poco sonrojado.

\- Claro, Chopper. Confió en ti. - le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Sanji, Franky y Brook miraban como Chopper subía su vestido lentamente enseñando sus largas piernas y su mini-cintura, lo miraban con unos pervertido en especial Sanji, no como Usopp y Luffy que no miraban por que sabia que Nami le daría en la cabeza , que es lo que paso. Les golpeo a los tres dejándolo mal heridos y con un montón de chichones y moratones por el rostro.

\- PERVERTIDOS.- le salía humo del puño.

Chopper le quito las venda y los dos vieron la gravedad de la herida.- Es una herida profunda y limpia. No se como sigues en pie. Con un herida así hubieras muerto en el acto. Y la droga al parecer a dejado de tener efecto ya que no ahí rastro de ella en la sangre ¿ Como ha pasado?

\- No lo se, Chopper.- no le iba a contar delante de todos el pequeño romance que se había formado en poco tiempo. Ya se lo contaría tranquilamente cuando salieran de allí. Además había muchas cosas que explicar.

\- Me apuñalaron. Los zombies nos tenian rodeados y no me di cuenta. Y la droga ni idea.

\- Por suerte esta muy bien curada. No te dejara ni cicatriz ni nada, pero ahí que ir al Sunny para curartela y hacerte puedo parar tu hemorragia, pero no te muevas en absoluto. Podría abrirse otra vez.

Los dos asintieron y volvió a coger en brazos mientras él se ponia en pie cuando Chopper le puso nuevas vendas. El grupo hentai por fin volvían a ser tan pervertido como siempre, aunque le hubiera encantado ver las bragas de las morenas en especial un esqueleto andante. Zoro no era así. El ya la había visto desnuda así que volver a ver su anatomía casi al desnudo le provoco un pequeños sonrojo y que aumentará su apetito por ella.

\- Robin¿ Y ese vestido? Tu no llevabas ese cuando fuistes.- dijo Nami.

\- Es una larga historia navegante. Luego te la cuento.

\- Si mejor vámonos. Este lugar me pone los pelos de puntas.- dijo Zoro.

\- No iréis a ninguna parte. -amenazo una voz desconocida.

Todos voltearon y vieron a un hombre enorme y apariencia terrorífica y peligrosa. Su rostro era inexpresivo y sus ojos eran raros.

-¡KUMA!- grito la morena que era la mas asustada.

\- Vaya, vaya. Vosotros habéis vencido a Moría.- era mas una afirmación que una pregunta.

\- Si. Le hemos pateado el culo a ese y a ese zombie enorme de color rojo. Shishishi- lo dijo inocentemente con su sonrisa brillante.

\- CALLATE IDIOTA.-gritaron de forma cómicas todos.

\- Ya veo. Como ha dicho La Niña Demonio, me llamo Kuma y soy de la Marine.

Antes de que pudieran reaccionar Kuma lanzo una esfera de energía dando a Franky de plano, empotrandolo contra un muro y dejándole inconsciente y mal herido. Todos quedaron asombrado y se pusieron en posición de pelea. La siguiente fue Nami pero Luffy fue corriendo hacia ella y la abrazo, se puso en el medio. Paro el golpe con su espalda mandándolo por los aires. Los dos quedaron inconsciente, pero Luffy no la soltó, seguía abrazándola de una forma protectora. El resto se lanzaron,excepto Zoro, Robin y Chopper, pero acabaron igual que Franky. Con heridas graves e inconsciente. No tuvieron la oportunidad de tocarle, ni rozarle. Salieron por los aires. Kuma desapareció de un abrir de ojo. No tenían ni la menor idea de donde saldría ese hombre enorme, era muy rápido para su tamaño. Robin previnio el ataque y bajo de los brazos del espadachín y salio corriendo hacia Chopper que estaba en la otra punta alejado de lo veía todo a cámara lenta, no reaccionó , estaba paralizado. Seria terror por ver como sus nakamas habían sido derrotados con solo un golpe o que su cuerpo estaba tan dañado que no tenía fuerza para dar un paso.

Kuma de repente apareció delante del asustado Chopper. Ella alcanzó a Chopper y se interpuso en el golpe del renito. Le dio un puñetazo en el vientre. Ella escupió sangre y seguido fue lanzada con Chopper contra la pared. No permitiría que Chopper fuera herido y menos con un enemigo tan fuerte que de un solo golpe lo mataría, le quería como a un hijo. Era adorable, inteligente, amable y tan valiente. Le quería casi tanto como Zoro. Deseaba tener un hijo como el. Su impulso maternal la delato pero no le importaba. Daría su vida por ese renito.

-¡ ROBIN!- grito el renito alarmado poniéndose a su lado. - Robin despierta. Venga, vamos. Despierta. -empezó a llorar. No encontraba el pulso de Robin. No respiraba. Empezó a presionar en el pecho con ambas manos.- Aguanta, por favor. Robin... No me dejes solo.-las lágrimas empezaron a salir. Era un niño pequeño llorando por la pedida de un ser querido. La abrazo inundando su rostro en lágrimas.

Zoro lo observaba atormentado. No... No... Ella... Tenia que estar viva. Su corazón se paralizo. Estaba perdido, quería imitar a Chopper, abrazarla y llorar hasta que reviviera y la regalara una de esas sonrisas suyas. La furia empezó a ser presente en el cuerpo del espadachín. Las venas se le notaba en la sienes, pedía venganza. Sus ojos oscuros como la noche se convirtieron en una furiosa tormenta, quería llorar.

Kuma se acerco a Chopper que no dejaba de llorar e intentaba que volviera a respirar. En renito no se percato del acercamiento. Se giro bruscamente.

\- Tu seras el siguiente.

Chopper estaba paralizado por el miedo, pero se hacia el valiente, Zoro estaría orgulloso de él y lo estaba. Estaba agotado aun así se negaba apartarse de ella, quería protegerla hasta la muerte.

\- No. Protegeré a Robin hasta el final. Me da igual que me hagas a mi, pero no te perdonare lo que acabas de hacer.- aguanto las lágrimas como un hombre.- La quiero mucho es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida¿ Por que la has matado?

\- Ella no esta muerta.- Chopper dejo de llorar y miro a Robin...y veía que respiraba costosamente. Su vestido empezó a teñirse de rojo, le dio en toda la herida abriendosela otra vez. El sonrió y lloró de felicidad. Pero duro poco, por que Chopper salio por los aires ,pero no con la misma potencia que los demás, sino mas flojito . Pero quedo igual que sus nakamas.- Ahora me la llevare al Gobierno Mundial,al igual que a Mokey D. Luffy.- la cogió de la cintura con su enorme mano y la elevo.

En ese momento Zoro reaccionó después del trance. Salio corriendo y con una katana le hizo un enorme corte en el hombro soltándola. Le dio la espalda recuperando el aliento había sido su ultimas energía.

\- Ni la toques.- amenazo él.

Kuma se giro y empezó a lanzan esferas de energías continuamente. Zoro la esquivaba con agilidad y maniobras, pero uno de ellas le dio en el abdomen que le hizo retroceder hacia atrás pero lo freno con los pies elevando el polvo bajo sus pies. Cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Sentía frustración, era muy fuerte para el, tenia que entrenar mas y volverse mas fuerte. Se notaba que era de la Marine. Empezó a escupir sangre y algunas heridas de la anterior batalla empezaron a sangrar.

Kuma se acerco a el con esa cara tan inexpresiva.- Eres muy fuerte Roronoa.- le analizo mas detalladamente. -¿ Que harías para impedirlo?- salio si venir a cuento.

Buena pregunta, no tenia ninguna oportunidad de vencerle. Solo le había al dañado de pura chiripa. Por rabia y furia. Pero aunque no estuviera cansado ni dañado no podía vencerle, era la pura realidad. Que frustración.

\- ¿ Que harías para defender a tus nakamas o mejor dicho que harías por salvar a la mujer que amas?

Zoro se quedó mudo. Tanto se notaba que estaba totalmente enamorada de ella. Pensó su respuesta. Era una buena pregunta ¿ Que haría por ella? ¿ Que limite tenia para defenderla? ¿ Si era lo suficientemente fuerte para defenderla? Y lo mas importante ¿Sería capaz de corresponderla como es debido? Todo era muy confuso, pero estaba totalmente seguro de lo que iba a decir continuación. Pero como lo había averiguado. No era necesario ser un genio para darse cuenta. Si alguien la tocaba Zoro le fulminaba. Además los había observado. Era obvio.

\- Me intercambiaría por ella. Recibiría su dolor sin ía lo imposible.- le afirmó decidido.-Pero te lo ruego no la hagas nada.- le rogó de rodilla.- Haz lo que quieras conmigo pero no la toques.

\- Así que te intercambiarias por ella.- Zoro asintió.

\- Si no puedo defender a la persona que mas quiero que sentido tiene ser el mejor el espadachín.- buena respuesta.

\- De acuerdo.

Kuma cogió a la morena de la cintura delicadamente como si fuera una pluma, la elevo delante del peliverde. Puso la mano encima del pecho de la morena y de ella salio una enorme esfera roja. Zoro se puso de pie mirándolo con curiosidad y confusión, pero atento por si la atacaba.

\- Esta esfera retiene todo el dolor y sufrimiento tanto mental como físico que ha sufrido durante su la tocas recibirás todo su dolor, hasta el ultimo sentimiento de culpa, decepción y tristeza. Es muy probable que mueras en el intento¿Estas dispuestos?

Zoro estaba decidido. No tuvo que pensárselo. Pero de repente Sanji se puso enfrente de el a duras pena y con dificultad al andar.

\- Si alguien tiene que dar su vida por la hermosa Robin seré yo. No él.

Zoro volvió a quedarse sin palabra. No lo iba a permitir. Con una de sus katanas le dio un golpe en la costilla noqueándolo y callendo lentamente hasta el suelo quedando inconsciente. Se puso enfrente de la esfera con paso seguro.

\- Si sobrevivo nos dejaras en paz.- Kuma asintió. - Entonces el único que debe dar su vida por ella.- hizo una pausa.- Es la persona que promete amarla hasta la muerte.

Y sin decir nada mas metió ambas manos en la esfera como un valiente guerrero. Chicas recordais ese momento no, pues igualito quiero que os lo imagineis. Ella o su sueño. Eligió a ella sin dudarlo.

.

.

.

Los miembros de Sombrero de Paja, empezaron a despertarse a la vez. Todos seguían vivo y no había rastro de Kuma. Estaban súper feliz de poder vivir un día mas, ya que era muy sospechoso, pero daba igual. Robin se incorporo, estaba confusa y mas cuando vio que su heridas estaban completamente curada sin dejar rastro como si no hubieran existido. Miro rápidamente a su alrededor. Le daba igual ella, ahora lo más importante era Zoro, que no le veía por ninguna parte. Rápidamente se levanto y empezó a correr sin rumbo fijo hasta que lo encontró. Suspiro aliviada. Estaba de pie con los brazos cruzados, la ropa estaba destrozada y llena de sangre, en la frente tenia una herida ,el rostro estaba cubierto de sangre. ( ya recordareis ese momento.) parecía tan serio y firme. Ella corrió preocupada sin saber nada de lo que había sucedido.

-Zoro.- le llamo. Se puso enfrente de él, pero se quedó paralizada cuando vio de primera mano el estado del espadachín. Estaba fatal. Estaba asustada. Le puso ambas manos en su rostro. Él tenía los ojos totalmente rojo que expresaban temor.-¿ Zoro que ha ocurrido?- intento que sonara tranquilizadora pero no pudo, se rompió y sonó rota y aterrada.

No respondió. La agarro de la cintura y la beso. Ella le correspondió, pero a zoro le costaba besarla. Era un beso para tranquilizarla pero consiguió el efecto contrario. El beso sabia a sangre , sentía su cortada respiración, le costaba respirar y sentía que tarde o temprano dejaría de respirar y que moriría, pero el ritmo acelerado de Zoro le decía que seguía vivo. Fue corto, lento y tranquilo, pero sin duda apasionado y necesario. Él la mordió el labio inferior de la morena permitiendo profundizar el beso. A los dos les daba igual que los vieran y que a Sanji le diera un ataque el corazón, ya serían dos por que el otro se le estaba dando a Zoro, ya que se lo estaba dando al sentir otra vez los labios de la mujer que protegería desde ahora, sus piernas temblaban por el esfuerzo excesivo del beso, pero lo necesitaba, probablemente podía ser el ultimo que le diera. Los dos se separaron por falta de oxigeno. Ella estaba totalmente sonrojada, nadie le había besado así, tan apasionado, seguro y excitante. Sabia besar muy bien como un verdadero experto. Coloco sus manos en los firmes hombro del peliverde y las de Zoro seguía en el mismo sitio. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero se quedo muda, no le salia las palabras, tenia un nudo en la garganta. Estaba aterrada pero a la vez aliviada de saber que después de todo lo que había sufrido, podía cumplir una de sus más profundas fantasías, poder estar con el. La vida le permitía ser feliz después de 20 años. Pero como se equivoco.

\- Ro-Robin...- empezó hablar entre cortado y con muchísima dificultad. Se le notaba todo el sufrimiento y agotamiento que había pasado.

\- No hables. Te voy a llevar con Chopper.- sonrió. Quería transmitirle de que todo saldría bien, que por fin había terminado, pero eso no se reflejo en sus ojos. Él negó con la cabeza. Toco el rostro de Zoro con ambas manos.

Le vía tan serio de lo normal ¿Que estaría pensando?¿Que le pasaba?

\- Qui-quiero que t-te case...

No pudo seguir. La vista le fallaba, sus piernas se doblaron y cayo encima de Robin. Ella le cogió por la cintura acariciando su espalda, temió lo peor. Los ojos de Zoro se nublo hasta dar paso a la oscura oscuridad. Lo ultimo que oyó fue a Robin gritar desesperadamente y atormentada, llamando a Chopper, ya no escucho mas. Todo se volvió oscuro y frío. No sentía nada y menos el sonido de sus corazón. Este era su fin y como había dicho antes, no se arrepentía de nada, y bueno... morir entre los brazos de Robin tampoco le entristecía, estaba en el mejor sitio. Iba a morir al lado de la persona que se había enamorado desde el primer momento que poso sus ojos en ella. Como había sido tan imbécil, por lo menos confeso lo que sentía por una vez en su quería acabar la frase. Sentía frío y percibía que alguien desconocido le arrastraba a un profundo abismo oscuro donde seguro que no saldría. Eso significaba que había muerto... No... No puede ser... Pero era real. El estaba... Fue el último beso y el mejor...

_**¿ Que pasara?**_

_**Continuara...**_

_**Vale gente tenéis todo el derecho a mandarme review con amenaza de muerte, mi prima ya me ha matado así que seguiré el camino de Zoro. Es el capitulo mas difícil que he escrito desde que empecé a publicar. No paro de llorar. Me dejáis seguir llorando hasta llenar una piscina. Siento por tardar tanto es que me ha quedado una asignatura que es la de irme de fiestuqui hasta romper me una cadera pues no he tenido tiempo que estoy de vacaciones. Además como he dicho antes de que era el mas difícil , es cierto como un templo, por que tenia dos finales para este capitulo y al final me he decantado por este, pero no significa que se haya acabad este fic. Este es el antepenúltimo capitulo, así que queda dos capitulo y la que puedo liar en esos dos capítulos. Bueno lo del sacrificio de Zoro lo tenia que poner si o si que para mi es el mejor momento de esa temporada. Que sexy estaba en ese capítulo. Jajaja. Y también lo de la sombra cuando van desapareciendo... Espero que OS haya gustado y me mandéis review, ya que nadie me lee mucho T-T**_

_**RESPONDER REVIEW**_

_**Zenkat:**_ Gracias por lo que decías de mi historia, me hizo mucha ilusión que me escribieras esas cosas. También me alegro que te guste lo que piensa mi mente trastornada. Espero que me mandes un review en este capítulo. Y como no te iba a leer. Escucha recibí un Gmail sobre que tenía un review a las 4 de la mañana y era el tuyo, y lo leí de inmediato unas cuantas veces hasta las 5 que tenía que ir a clase de zumba. Así que yo te leo encantada. Gracias. Bss y abrazos espero publicar pronto y también que te haya gustado este capítulo.

_**Loveless girl-01**__**:**_ Contigo no tengo palabras, bueno sip, que me alegra que te hayas enganchado. Me hizo mucha ilusión recibir un review tuyo, porque eres una maquina al escribir tus fic. Soy muy fan tuya y cuando te leí el review me puse a saltar. Espero que te guste. Seguiré escribiendo hasta el final. No lo dejares. Bss y abrazos. Esperó tu review.

_**stef-chan**__**:**_ Me alegro que te gustara el beso del capítulo anterior, porque en ese momento me quede atascada y bueno a lo tonto se me ocurrió. Jajaja. Gracias por escribirme y apoyarme desde el principio. Espero que este fic te haya gustado más, aunque para mí me parece un poco cursi pero bueno. Espero que me mande tu review. Bss y abrazo. Publicare pronto si puedo.

_**MCristales**__**:**_ Me alegro que tu primer fic que has leído sea el mío y que te haya gustado un montón. Me da mucha alegría recibir este tipo de review, porque me dan ánimo para seguir. Espero que me mandes un review y me sigas leyendo porque esto no acabado aquí y puede que te lleves una sorpresa de lo que escriba. Bss y abrazos.

_**Mandaranja:**_ tú eres mi seguidora hasta la muerte como stef-chan. Siento la tardanza en serio, pero me han pasado muchas cosas y no he podido ni pensar en nada. Bueno pero así es la vida. Y como ahora estoy de vacaciones pues he publicado. Espero tu review. Bss y abrazos. Que lo disfrute.

_**Akina54**__**:**_ Bueno aquí te dejo la continuación como pedias, siento la demora pero ya sabes estudios… que mi celebro se pudre y se hace más pervertido. Espero que me envíes un review mandándome lo que quieras. Bss y abrazos. Te sigo apoyando desde la piscina.

_**Newgate Soldier/**__**lady alexa ignacia**__**/**__**Zorro**__ __**Junior/**__**nn/**__**carbonaraspaghetti**__**/**__**Susii ZoRo**__**: Y**_ también agradezco a esta peña que hace tiempo que no sé nada de ellos. Espero saber algo de ellos tarde o temprano aun así ellos me han apoyado y pero que estén bien. Bss y abrazos.

_**Bueno gente hasta el próximo capítulo ya que la historia no ha cavado. Quedan dos capítulos. Bien feliz verano que yo me voy a lijar con los socorristas (me parezco a Sanji). Bss y abrazos.**_


	7. capitulo 7- Promesas incompletas

_**Bueno este es el penúltimo capítulo de este fic y quería agradecer a todo el mundo que me ha estado apoyando desde el principio, espero que me mandéis review y que disfrutéis lo que queda de este verano, lo malo es que por desgracia tardare en escribir ya que este año me pilla todo muy mal por la culpa de los exámenes que solo gano un buen dolor de cabeza. Así que intentare subir cuando pueda. Agradecimiento a todos y quiero recomendaros tres historias que estas muy bien que son:**_

_**-**__**Akina54**__** con: ¿Tenemos que colaborar?**_

_**-fangirl.805 con: Una relación inigualable.**_

_**-Loveless girl-01 con: Encuentro y visitas inesperadas.**_

_**Bueno y con esto os dejo leer pero aviso hay LuNa y lemmon así que si eres menos de 99 años no lo puedes leer, estáis avisado.**_

_**Gracias a todo el mundo bss y review.**_

Capítulo 7

Lentamente empezó abrir los ojos, su cuerpo le pesaba y le dolía a horrores, aun se sentía muy débil y exhausto. La cabeza le daba vuelta y le golpeaba como si le impactara con un martillo o una bola de demolición. Estaba confuso, no recordaba muchas cosas. Solo recordaba hasta lo de Kuma y aceptar el sacrificio, desde ahí su mente estaba borrosa con lagunas impidiendo solucionar el problema, pero decidió no darle más vuelta al asunto antes de que le explotara. Creía que moriría con tanto dolor que mantenía Robin durante mucho tiempo, pero la suerte le sonrió y pudo soportarlo con una fuerza sobrehumana. Gracias a esto la entendía mucho mejor. Todo lo que había hecho por protección, la gente que tuvo que matar, engaña y acostarse para sobrevivir en este mundo tan cruel, y a una edad temprana, solo tenía 8 años cuando comenzó su vida delincuente. La comprendía mejor y eso le daba mucha rabia.

Rabia por haber sido tan frío y cruel con ella desde el principio, aunque cualquiera hubiera hecho lo mismo si de repente se une alguien a tu banda cuando hace menos de 5 minutos era tu enemiga y una enemiga muy peligrosa. También por haberla juzgado sin saber su pasado ni nada de ella y desconfiar de ella hasta hace unos días. Pero lo que más rabia le daba de todas estas características, que hacía que su corazón acelerara al límite de salir disparado del pecho, era saber que ella estaba profundamente enamorada de él, desde hace tiempo y que lo pasaba muy mal cuando él la trataba con tanta frialdad y desprecio, mientras el dudaba hasta que la beso. Pero más vale tarde que nunca. Gracias a esta aventura, ya no tenía más dudas ni confusión, la amaba. No lo dudaba.

Cuando su vista estaba mejor vio que estaba en una habitación desconocidas, pero no tuvo que pensarlo mucho para reconocer que estaba en esa terrorífica mansión que tanto le había costado escapar ¿Que hacia allí otra vez? ¿Qué había ocurrido desde el sacrificio?

Volteo la cabeza y vio a la persona que más amaba, y protegería por su vida, que lo había demostrado más de una ocasión y si era necesario lo volvería hacer sin importarle las consecuencias de sus actos. Allí sentada en una silla estaba Robin dormida con un libro en su regazo. Tenía ojeras muy visibles, seguro de pasar toda la noche sin dormir, preocupada por él y seguro que también cuidándolo como una enfermara particular. En ese momento a Zoro se la imagino vestida provocativamente de enfermera cuidándolo con mucho cariño y mucha sexualidad, que no falte las provocaciones. Sus mejillas tomaron un tono rojizo exagerado. Sacudió la cabeza dispersando esa idea que no le importaba en absoluto que se hiciera realidad. La realidad supera la ficción. Aunque lo que llevaba puesto no tenía queja, bueno si una... por qué tenía que ir más provocativa y hermosa de lo habitual.

Llevaba puesto un vestido veraniego color verde clarito, corto hasta el muslo y con un escotazo, unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y una chaqueta vaquera oscura desabrochada y corta hasta debajo del pecho. Esa mujer le volvería loco con tanto modelito y tantas provocaciones. Algún día acabaría explotando. Bueno lo importante ahora era que ella estaba bien y no había rastro de las heridas ni la apuñalada, ni nada, totalmente recuperada. Respiro aliviado.

Intento incorporarse cuando aseguró que tenía el control de su cuerpo, ya que estaba apuntó de lanzarse a Robin y devorarla a base de besos apasionados, pero del dolor no pudo evitar soltar un quejido despertando a la morena creyendo que le ocurría algo.

\- ¡Zoro!- le llamo ella preocupada, mientras le ayudaba a incorporarse y le colocaba en una posición que estuviera cómodo.- ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó más tranquila sentándose en la cama enfrente de él.

Zoro echó un vistazo a su cuerpo cubierto de vendas. - Bueno si estar bien significa convertirse en una momia, entonces, estoy bien.- dibujo una media sonrisa en su rostro.

\- Me alegro, llevas tres días durmiendo.- agacho la cabeza.

\- Menuda siesta me he echado, creo que es la más larga de toda mi vida.- se rasco la nuca con una mano. No sabía porque soltaba esas estupideces, cuando él es un chico muy serio y no soporta las estupideces ni las bromas de los estúpidos de sus nakamas, algo le habrán contagiado. O será que estaba tan contento de seguir con vida y ver a su lado la mujer que quería. Por eso estaba tan nervioso que si no le doliera todo el cuerpo estaría saltando de satisfacción por seguir viviendo un día más.

Robin río levemente, pero no río de la misma forma de lo habitual, sino que transmitía tristeza, angustia. Esto preocupo al peliverde.- Voy a avisar al doctor de que te acabas de despertar.- informó con voz muy apagada y casi rota.

Ella se levantó, pero la mano de Zoro se lo impidió, agarrándola de la muñeca. - ¿Sucede algo?- le pregunto serio y fija la mirada en sus ojos azules.

\- No sucede nada, Zoro.- sonrió falsamente. Zoro no se lo trago, no era tonto.

\- No te creo.- afirmó seguro. Algo la sucedía y se lo estaba ocultando. Lo iba averiguar, cueste lo que cueste, no pararía- Te lo volveré a repetir, mujer.- gruño.- ¿Que te sucede?- pregunto manteniendo la calma pero no le estaba funcionando. Ella se quedó en silencio, no movió ni los labios.- Algo te ocurre y no me lo quieres contar.

Era una pelea de mirada, se miraban a sus ojos como enemigos y desconocidos, intentando intimidar y sacar información que se escondía detrás del negro y del azul, tener un ganador pero ninguno daba el brazo a torcer, ninguno de los dos retrocedía y perdía terreno. Robin no supo cómo quedo tan cerca de los labios del joven, no fue consciente, no se enteró, estaba tan engatusada en los ojos oscuros noche del chico. ¿Tanto poder poseía una simple mirada suya? En cambio Zoro fue consciente en cada segundo en cada movimiento, deseaba volver a probar los labios dulces y adictivos de la morena. Robin no sabía porque estaba cediendo y le seguía el juego. Porque no podía resistirse a besarle, se sentía tan débil cerca de él que su cuerpo no reaccionaba, ni quería hacerlo. Ni la droga le hacía sentir así, era tan fuerte su atracción y de lo locamente enamorada que estaba de él que no podía evitarlo. Que narices, le amaba y por una vez que amaba a alguien y le correspondía no iba a poner pega y menos se haría de rogar.

Sus labios se separaban por unos centímetros escasos. Zoro acaricio la mejilla tiernamente y con su típica sonrisa que hacia ser más jodidamente apetecible, causando que la chica se relajara y sus preocupaciones desvanecieran por completo.

Estaban a punto de caramelo para saborear los labios de ambos, perooo... El sonido de la puerta al abrirse le sacó a los dos de su pequeño mundo y el causante de estropear el momento fue nuestro adorable renito, Chopper. Robin dio un pequeño salto apartándose ligeramente del predador. Cuando le vio despierto Chopper, salto a los brazos de Zoro que le respondió sin dudarlo y le abrazo con fuerza. Le hecho mucho de menos, pensó que nunca volvería a escuchar la voz de su " hermanito o hijo".Robin observó la escena tan conmovedora, sonriendo a los dos. Después de darle el abrazo Chopper se sentó en el regazo del peliverde.

\- Zoro que susto nos diste cuando te encontró Robin en ese estado. Casi mueres...- dijo Chopper conteniendo las lágrimas. Robin recordó el momento y su rostro tomó un estado frío, apagado e inexpresivo.

\- Lo siento. No era mi intención. Debía proteger a alguien importante para mi.- dirigió la miradas a la persona que se refería, ella no lo percato.

\- Por suerte pude curarte a tiempo y gracias a Robin que me ayudó.- sonrió el doctor.

\- Gracias.- poso la mano en el sombrero de Chopper y dirigió sus ojos negros a la morena que seguía con la misma postura temblorosa de antes, parecía estar en otra parte, por lo menos su mente.

\- No es nada.- río con esa sonrisita tan adorable y sonrojado.- Pero tienes que estar en reposo. Has estado tres días inconsciente. Por favor, Zoro te lo ruego... Nada de entrenamiento, ni esfuerzos... Se te pueden abrir las heridas y empeorar.

\- Entendido.- refunfuño Zoro con un tono burlón.

Sonrió Chopper, por una vez acataría sus órdenes.- Bien. Te voy a revisar a ver si el tratamiento funciona.- Zoro asintió.- Robin te puedes ir, yo me encargó de él. Además deberías descansar, no has dormido nada y menos comido en estos días. Me preocupas.- le ordeno profesionalmente.

\- Tienes razón. Voy a visar a los demás. Seguro que se alegran.- volviendo al mundo real.

\- Vale. Por favor, descansa.

Asintió sin ganas y sin fuerza. Notaron que estaba cansada y que desobedecería sin dudarlo.-Adiós chicos.

Robin salió de la habitación e hizo lo narrado anteriormente. Los dos estaban solo, Chopper revisaba a Zoro, al parecer estaba bien pero no recuperado del todo. Necesitaría unos días de descanso, de reposo sin hacer ejercicio ni esfuerzo y mucho menos en meterse en peleas, le tendrían alejado de Luffy y de Sanji. Solo descanso y relax. Pero a Zoro le importaba un pimiento su estado de salud, lo que le importa ahora era Robin y solo Robin. Estaba extraña, apagada, deprimida, apartada de él como si le evitara. ¿Que había sucedió esto tres días? Y el único que podía responderle en ese momento era Chopper, pero no le iba a decir directamente que le ocurría a Robin. Seria sospechoso que el mostrara interés por la arqueóloga que tantas veces amenazo de que la mataría con una de sus katanas una noche de estas. Sí que da vueltas la vida (risa tímida y juguetona.) Del amor al odio hay un paso.

Conociéndola, seguro que fingía de que todo iba totalmente bien, cuando en el interior estaba destrozada.

\- Chopper...- llamó Zoro.

\- Dime, Zoro.- le miró dejando por un segundo de revisar a Zoro que ahora mismo estaba revisando su pulso.

\- ¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto con una curiosidad fingida.

\- Todos están abajo, festejando a lo grande por la victoria.

\- Llevan tres días de fiestas.- dijo asombrados, le van a la marcha.

El renito asintió. Como lo gozaban después de una aventura que casi le cuesta la vida, otra vez.- Si, todos lo están pasando muy bien. Luffy está devorando el banquete que hizo Sanji. Nami se estaba dando un baño en el tesoro que encontrón aquí. Usopp, Franky y Brook están en la pista de baile dándolo todo, al final Brook se ha unido a la tripulación.- sonrió contagiando a Zoro y volvió a su tarea. - Sabes que al final Luffy se declaró a Nami y ahora son parejas. - Zoro abrió los ojos como plato. Sabía perfectamente los sentimientos del capital sobre Nami. Creía que nunca lo iba a confesar para ser honesto. Menuda aventura más loca. Le dejo perplejo. - Ahora Sanji está deprimido en un rincón evitando a una mujer horrenda que no deja de pedirle que se case con ella.- Zoro echó un carcajada al imaginándoselo...deprimido por la perdía de su damisela y para colmo le pide matrimonio una mujer fea. Reía sin parar hasta dolerle el estómago.

\- Eso le pasa por hentai.- río más fuerte.

\- No te rías. Pobre Sanji que le tuve que inyectarle un tranquilizante potente, cuando Luffy nos confirmó que Nami y el eran pareja. Creía que le mataba en el instante.- le regaño. Pues cuando suelte el bombazo del verano que Robin ahora era suya, el cocinero seguro que se suicida o algo peor. Por ejemplo: vivir durante dos años en una isla completamente y exclusivamente de hombres. (Que mala soy.)

\- Vale vale. Ya paro. Pero yo no me preocuparía por él, seguro que cuando vea a una mujer guapa se le pasara.- le quitó importancia, porque era más cierto que un templo. Todos sabemos cómo es el rubiales.

\- Él no me preocupa en absoluto. Me preocupas más Robin. Ha estado extraña desde que te encontró casi desangrado. - informó preocupado el doctor.- No se ha separado de ti ni un sólo segundo cuidándote, ni siquiera dormía, tampoco comía. Estamos muy preocupada por ti y más cuando tenías pesadillas.

\- ¿Pesadillas...?- cuestiono un tanto sorprendido.

\- Sí. Empezabas a gritar y te retorcías de dolor como si te estuvieran torturando. - hizo una pausa recordando el suceso amargo.- No conseguíamos tranquilizarte y lo intentamos, en serio, pero la única que...- no pudo seguir a causa de las lágrimas.

\- ¿Por qué no la obligasteis de que se fuera? Podría haberla dañado o algo peor.- la preocupación se notaba en el aire.

\- Intentamos convencerla para sustituirla y que se despejara o que tomara aire, que desconectara... pero se negaba a irse. Decía que estaba endeuda contigo...

\- _**" Que esta endeuda conmigo ¿por qué?"- **_ pensó Zoro extrañado. Si no llega a ser por ella ahora mismo estaría bajo tierra.

\- Fue imposible convencerla. Solo ella conseguía tranquilizarte. Se tumbaba a tu lado e impedía que te abrieras las heridas y provocarte nuevas.-prosiguió. Cada palabra que decía era cada vez más triste y preocupante. Cada vez que tenía una pesadilla ella se acostaba a su lado y le acariciaba o lo abrazaba, es decir lo que hizo él cuándo Robin tuvo la pesadilla de la tumba y eso. Realmente la preocupaba su estado.- Puedo pedirte un favor, Zoro.- preguntó con los ojos acuosos. Que tierno.

\- Claro, Chopper.- acaricio su cabecita, sonriéndole con confianza y seguridad. Lo que pidiera lo haría, aunque tenía una pequeña idea en mente.

\- Podrías preguntarle que le ocurre, por favor.

Zoro lo pensó durante unos segundo, acababa de hacer esa pregunta a la misma persona sacándole nada, ni siquiera la pudo besar, pero si lo que decía Chopper era verdad, de que se comportaba de una forma extraña, entonces intentaría descifra y averiguar lo que la sucedía. Se lo debía ya que el marcador iba igualado.

\- Lo intentare, te lo prometo.- Chopper suspiro aliviado. Seguro que lo conseguiría, siempre cumplía sus promesas.

De repente la puerta se abrió de golpe dando la entrada a un feliz y gritón Luffy y detrás de él los demás que estaban igual de ilusionado. Todos se pusieron alrededor de Zoro. Estaban extasiado de lo contentos que confirma que el segundo tripulante de los Sombrero de Paja estuviera mejor. Zoro en ese momento cuando entraron todos a la vez creía que se lo iban a comer vivo, pero exagero, sólo le abrazaron hasta dejarle sin aire, en serio Luffy tenía que controlar su habilidad. El único que no le abrazo fue Sanji, todos sabemos el motivo, y Robin que no estaba allí en ese instante. Tuvo que intervenir Chopper, casi le abría todas la heridas.

\- Shishishi. ¿Cómo te encuentras, Zoro?- preguntó Luffy sentándose en la cama de piernas cruzadas, delante de él.

\- Bien. Estoy recuperado y con energías.- entusiasmo a tope.

\- Normal has estado tres días entero durmiendo a pierna suelta, idiota.- acusó Nami.

\- Si me lo ha contado Chopper, bruja estafadora. - Sanji no defendió a Nami, seguía con una depresión de caballo, que le importaba nada de lo que saliera de la boca del espadachín. Temía que apareciera esa mujer que no le daba tregua. -Y ahora que me lo dices me apetece un poco de sake.- bromeó.

\- ¡NADA DE SAKE HASTA DENTRO DE UNA SEMANA!- regañó con diente de sierra. Seguía revisando él sentado en el regazo del peliverde.

\- ¿Que...? No puedo beber sake.- todos negaron.- ¡Mierda!-maldijo como si se fuera acabar el mundo dentro de poco. Todos rieron a carcajada.

\- También tengo buenas noticias.- sonrió radiantemente Luffy y a la vez que sus mejillas imitaban a su chaleco.

\- ¿De qué se trata?- dijo temiendo lo peor. Cuando sonría así eso significaba que ha hecho alguna locura y era el momento de pagar las consecuencias. Rezaba que por una vez en la vida no la hubiera jodido.

\- Nami y yo somos novios.- confeso sin cambiar la expresión.

Suspiro aliviado.- Si me ha informado, Chopper. Enhorabuena celebro de goma. Al final te declaraste.- golpeo el hombro del mencionado.

\- Espera un segundo.- hablo Nami extrañada.- ¿Tu sabias que Luffy estaba enamorado de mí?- pregunto más roja que su pelo.

\- Claro, bruja. Todos lo sabíamos.- confeso como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Luffy no paraba de gritar en sueño tu nombre y de lo tanto que te quería. Hasta besaba su almohada creyendo que eras tú.- afirmo. La reencarnación de Romeo.

\- Eso es mentira, Zoro. Yo no besaba mi almohada.- protesto como un niño pequeño.

\- ¡ESO ES CIERTO!- gritaron todos los chicos dándole la razón a Zoro.

\- Al principio pensábamos que era Sanji, ya sabes porque es Sanji, pero descubrimos que eras tú idiota.- declaro Usopp. Y por una vez no mentía, que incluso sorprendió a los demás.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Soy el capitán haré lo que me dé la gana con mi almohada.- hincho sus mofletes. Nami se quedó muda, no sabía que decir a tan declaración. ¿Tenía que tener celos de la almohada de Luffy?

\- Eso me da igual mierdoso. Como le hagas llorar a mi pelirroja te mato.- amenazo Sanji agitándole del chaleco. De sus ojos salían fuego de la furia de no conseguir el corazón de la pelirroja pero le consolaba pensar que aun podía conquistar el corazón de la morena, pero que equivocado podía llegar a estar.

\- Tranquilo Sanji, descuida.- intento liberarse. Volvió a sentase en la cama de Zoro y para su sorpresa, Nami se sentó en el regazo de su capitán.

\- Te quiero, idiota.- le dio un piquito tierno.

\- ¡UUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!- animaron todos, excepto Sanji que se había desmallado otra vez y fue atendido por Chopper, y Zoro que aún seguía sin creerse la noticia de la declaración, pero se alegraba en el fondo.

\- Jajaja. Sólo me falta que Usopp se declare a Kaya y podre dormir en paz.- mencionó Zoro.

\- ¡Uuuuuy Usopp! ¿Quién esa Kaya? Seguro que es tu súper novia.-pregunto Franky dándole un codazo en el brazo.

\- Eso, eso quienes esa chica que tanto mencionas en sueños.- Sanji imito a Franky recién recuperado.

\- Es solo una amiga.- balbuceo totalmente ruborizado Usopp. Jajaja no sabía dónde meterse. Parecía el programa Sálvame o cualquier programa de cotilleo. Todos los chicos empezaron a meterse con el pobre Usopp, sobre el tema. Cualquiera lo haría y más siendo Usopp.

\- Si si. "Una amiga"- puntualizó con los dedos Franky.-Mis nakamas se están haciendo mayores. No estoy llorando cabrones.- este es bipolar.

\- Hasta Usopp tiene una mujer hermosa que la espera. ¿Por qué yo no?- Sanji lloriqueaba mientras volvía a su esquina y con una nubarrón más grande que el anterior.

\- Que tripulación tan divertida YOHOHOHO.

Era una verdadera locura pero quería a cada uno de ellos, eran sus nakamas y su única familia, agradecía por poder seguir viviendo un día más, cada día hay que vivirlo al máximo y sin arrepentirse de nada. Pero desde ahora quería vivirlo acompañada por una morena que no sabía nada de ella y le tenía muy alarmado y angustiado.

\- ¿Y Robín?- pregunto Zoro sin temblar, interrumpiendo la diversión de los hentais. Usopp respiro aliviado, librándose de los pesaos de Franky y Sanji. Le debía una botella de sake aunque pensándolo mejor fue el quien le metió en el lío.

\- Esta abajo en la fiesta con un montón de hombres que intentaban ligar con ella.- informo Nami con una sonrisa picarona mal disimulada.

-¿COMOOOO?- por si lo dudáis ese es Sanji volviendo a erupciones como un volcán.- Mi Robin esta con otros hombres e indefensa. - exagero como siempre. Le dolería mucho el bombazo del verano.-Ya va tu príncipe azul.- y salió corriendo en busca de Robin.

\- Mira que es idiota.- suspiro resignada.- La verdad es que no sé dónde está. No tenía gana de celebraciones ni nada parecido. La pobre está agotada, pero es tan testaruda que no quería descansar hasta que abrieras los ojos, estúpido.- golpeo a Zoro en la cabeza.

Él no contesto, todos los sabia y era obvio excepto para el rubiales de que ella sentía algo por Zoro y también su comportamiento. Alejamiento es la palabra exacta. Le amaba pero había sufrido demasiado por ella hasta sacrificar su vida hasta tal punto abrazar la muerte. Claro que el protegería a la morena sin dudarlo y lo hizo en varias ocasiones pero nunca paso el límite de perderlo para siempre y eso impacta y te haces la pregunta del millón: ¿Realmente merezco la pena?

La pregunta podía responderse por un monosílabo y Zoro lo tenía más que claro, pero ella no, y prefería mil veces que siguiera viviendo, cumpliendo su sueño y odiándola, que ver su tumba al igual que su pesadilla. Yo pensaría igual que ella y seguro que la mayoría me daríais la razón.

\- No tenéis que preocuparos de mí. Estoy perfectamente. - dijo Robin que acababa de entrar a la habitación. Zoro y Robin se miraron con intensidad, transmitía cariño, pero Robin intento ignorarla. No quería, no podía transmitir el mismo sentimiento. Claro que le amaba pero...

Hubo un completo silencio durante unos segundos hasta que lo rompió Chopper. La tripulación dirigió miradas cómplices, sin entender nada excepto Nami que no era ni un pelo de tonta y Chopper que algo se olía desde hace tiempo.

\- Creo que deberíamos irnos. Zoro tiene que descansar y le tengo que quitarte las vendas.

\- Si quieres me encargó yo, Chopper.- esto concertó a todos en especial al espadachín.

\- Estas segura, Robin.- ella asintió.- ¿Quieres que le pida a Sanji que te cocine algo?

\- No tengo apetito, gracias.- no había comido nada y si había comido algo fue muy poco. De la preocupación se le cerraba el estómago.

-¿ Y tú, Zoro?

\- No me apetece.- susurro levemente. Tenía apetito de otra cosa que no era exactamente comestible.

\- Bueno nosotros seguimos festejando. Recupera te Zoro para que vengas a celebrarlo con nosotros.- ordeno Luffy alegremente. Quería celebrar su victoria con su mejor amigo, pero Zoro quería celebrarlo con otra persona y de diferente forma.

\- Ni lo dudes.

\- Di que sí. Comeremos carne hasta reventar. - si eso es posible.

Todos se despidieron del espadachín y de la arqueóloga para seguir disfrutando de la fiesta que habían montado al estilo Sombrero de Paja y que Zoro pudiera dormir tranquilamente. Se escuchaban las risas, bromas, gritos y golpes de sus nakamas y mira que estaban a metros de distancia y también contando con las gruesas paredes de la habitación. Podían hacer cualquier cosa sin que les oyera.

Zoro se sentó en un lateral de la cama para darle facilidad a Robin para quitarle las vendas. Ella se sentó a su lado y empezó a quitarle las vendas con cuidado y con un silencio incómodo. Desvendo el brazo derecho mientras Zoro la contemplaba analizándola y que sin querer le confesara de una vez de por qué estaba tan extraña y más alejada de los demás. Quería saberlo y ayudarla aunque fuera imposible. Sentía el cálido contacto de la suave mano de Robin en su brazo. No lo aguantaba más, era el momento de actuar. Zoro abrió la boca pero Robin fue más rápida y hablo primero.

\- ¿Porque lo hiciste?-pregunto en un susurro sin contacto visual.

\- ¿A que te refieres?- pregunto molesto. Haciéndose el interesante.

\- Sabes perfectamente a que me refiero, Espadachín.- soltó el brazo de Zoro bruscamente.- Sanji me lo contó todo sobre Kuma y tu sacrificio. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- dijo levantándose de la cama y encarándole enfadada.

Zoro maldecía a Sanji por ser un bocazas, pero no le culpaba. Conociendo a Robin seguro que le engatusó, o no, y le saco la información y seguro que una buena hemorragia nasal. Por lo menos ya sabía lo que la ocurría.

\- Respóndeme tu primero a la mía.- la imito pero más tranquilo.

\- Ya te lo he dicho. A mí no me ocurre nada.- grito furiosa. Apartó rápidamente la mirada, no aguantaba la intensidad de los ojos noche, le rompía las barreras. Porque la miraba con cariño y a la vez con furia que le hacía que le deseara más y le incomodara la ropa. Era un auténtico demonio e increíblemente sexy. Dios ha subido la temperatura.

\- No me engañas. Sé qué te pasa algo y todo el mundo lo sabe. Deja de fingir¡ Aahh!- retrocedió hasta sentarse en la cama fingiendo encontrarse mal.

\- Zoro.- fue ayudarle, pero fue una trampa. De un movimiento la obligo a tumbarse en la cama. Se puso encima de ella a cuatro patas, agarrándola de las manos y colocándolas cerca del rostro de Robin. Puso resistencia pero él era más fuerte de ella y sus ojos la hipnotizaba.

Y también verla debajo de él con el vestido revuelto enseñando su anatomía y la ropa interior y el pelo revuelto era una imagen irresistible. Pero realmente lo que le impacto fue cuando clavo sus ojos en el rostro de Robin, que estaban pálido, las mejillas sonrojada (ya que una pierna de Zoro le rozaba le entrepierna y la sofocaba a un límite increíble) los ojos cristalinos apuntó del llanto y unas ojeras preocupante y notables. Temblaba como un flan y estaba asustada como una niña pequeña. Para ser sincero consigo mismo, le excitaba lo que veía pero se sentía un monstruo al ver las reacciones que le producía a la morena.

\- Suéltame.- salió del hechizo.- Déjame ir.

\- ¿Por qué debería?- afirmó. No recibió ninguna respuesta, esto le desesperaba. - Dímelo.- susurro de tal manera en el oído que subiría el azúcar a cualquier diabético. Ella aparto la mirada, la había penetrado desde lo más hondo, fue el primer hombre que lo conseguía y seguro que el único. Sus barreras fueron destruidas sin esfuerzo alguno.- Entiendo.- dijo rendido. Una lágrima se le escapó a la morena.- Lo hice porque te amo.- se incorporó, ella le contemplo con asombro. Creía que nunca lo volvería a escuchar de esos labios.- Cuando creía que habías muerto sentí un gran vacío en mi interior al igual que en Ennies Lobby y cuando lo del zombie pervertido...sin ganas de seguir luchando, me destruía. - agacho la cabeza, reprimió las lágrimas. No era muy bueno en esto. Se sentia torpe.- Cuando acepte el intercambio, todos tu sufrimientos... Lo que había pasado durante toda tu vida de alguna forma lo sentí hasta el último detalle... He tenido pesadillas creyendo que era yo de ver que tú. Reviviéndolo hasta el último detalle.- hizo una pausa.- Lo siento por todo.

Ella quedó impactada, estaba siendo sincero. Coloco sus manos en las mejillas del peliverde mientras se sentaba en su regazo.- Te quiero. Pero...- sonrió sinceramente y los ojos vidriosos.

-Caya, mujer.- interrumpió acallándola posando su mano en el labio de la chica. Sabía que diría que se arrepentía de todo o se disculparía o lloraría y no le apetecía pasar un mal trago. Aunque estaba dispuesto a consolarla. Quería hacer deporte, estaba un poco oxidado.

Él la beso, uniendo sus labios. Fue un beso apasionado, necesario y salvaje. Ya no eran tímidos ni torpes como los anteriores. Sus cuerpos empezaban aumentar la temperatura, se necesitan pero algo le impedía seguir y era unas estúpidas vendas. Los dos cortaron el beso por falta de aire.

\- Robin...- le costaba respirar, sus mejilla estaban rojas y su cuerpo ardía. La necesitaba pero ya, nunca le había sucedido con ninguna persona, ella le provocaba estas sensaciones y estos sentimientos. Deseaba sentirlo cada segundo de su vida.

\- Si... Zoro.- le respondió coqueta.

\- Me puedes quitar las vendas. Me aprietan.- que corte.

\- Cla-Claro.- sus mejillas tomaron un rojo pasión. Zoro río en bajito. Todo volvía a la normalidad.

Sin cambiar de posición le quito las vendas hasta quitárselo por completo. Mientras lo hacia los dos se miraban a los ojos con lujuria, deseo y amor. Por qué Zoro tenía que ser el hombre más sexy del mundo. Dios mío le quería devorar, comérselo, que le hiciera olvidar todo. Todos los hombre que se había acostado, la maltrataron, dañado, quería olvidarlos. Su pasado en general. Comenzar una nueva aventura con un chico con cabellera verde y tres pendientes de oro en la oreja izquierda. La enloquecían esos pendientes.

Ella coloco las manos en el torso del joven, notando su tranquila respiración. ¿Cómo podía estar tan tranquilo en una situación tan excitante y comprometida?

Contempló su cicatriz, no le parecía horrenda, sino todo lo contrario, le parecía asombrosa una cicatriz de un verdadero guerrero. Se preguntó cómo podía haber sobrevivido a un ataque tan poderoso como ese, procedente del mejor espadachín en la actualidad. Era todo un dios. (Pues cuando lo vea después de la separación, ole.) Él coloco una mano en la cadera y otra acariciaba el puente de la rodilla de la chica, era agradable y placentero. Solo quería tranquilizarla que su único pensamiento en ese momento fuera él, solo el.

\- Zoro... Lo que te dije, cuando estaba bajo los efectos de la droga...- Zoro apoyo su frente contra la suya.

\- Sé perfectamente que actuaste así por la maldita droga y que aceptaste casarte con el puto pervertido por un marimo idiota como yo, pero eso está olvidado, tranquila.- le quito importancia como hacía siempre.

Suspiro aliviada.- Yo quería agradecerte de alguna forma por salvarme.- se disculpó con un tono juguetón mientras se quitaba la chaqueta de una forma provocativa. Después rodeo el cuello del espadachín con los brazo.

\- ¿Y cómo me lo vas agradecer?- le siguió su juego.

\- ¿Que te parece de este modo?

Acercó sus labios y le beso con dulzura y lentitud, marcando el ritmo. Quería que fuera duradero. Él mordió el labio inferior accediendo a la boca de la morena y profundizando el beso. Sus lenguas se rozaban, luchando y explorando el territorio provocando descargas eléctricas y que la respiración se convirtiera muy pesada. Estuvieron así saboreando el momento y dando vía libre a la pasión. Cortaron el beso cuando profundizaron al máximo el contacto y por falta de oxígeno. Zoro dio pequeños besos por la comisura de sus labios bajando hasta su cuello, la oía suspirar levemente. Ese hombre sabía lo que hacía, nunca sintió todo lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. Robin hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, dando una posición más cómoda para los dos. Zoro aprovecho y beso, mordió y lamió todo su cuello dejando marcas difíciles de ocultar.

\- No deberías hacer esfuerzo, Espadachín.- jadeo. Aumento la temperatura y la humedad de su sexo.

Subió su lengua y jugo con la oreja de Robin como un experto.- No lo estoy haciendo, al contrario, estoy recuperando energías.- volvió a lamer.- Además aun no me has respondido a mí me pregunta.- le recordó con una voz ronca de la excitación, dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo. Ella gimió, era tan perfecto. Quería que le hiciera el amor ahora mismo. Ella buscó desesperadamente sus labios y los devoro con ansia, coloco una mano en la cabellera del espadachín, que sin querer hizo tintinear sus tres pendientes de oro que le encantaba.

\- Tenía miedo de perderte… por mi culpa... Yo… No lo soportaría.- confeso entre besos y besos de forma apagada.

\- Nunca me perderás.- acaricio la espalda de la chica haciéndola que se tensara. Fijo su mirada a sus ojos azules.

\- Me lo prometes.- parecía una niña inocente, cuando de inocente no tenía nada.

\- Te lo prometo.- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado antes de besarla.

\- Hazme tuya, Zoro.- demando con una voz fogosa, no lo soportaba más. Fue tan directa que cierta persona despertó de golpe. Ahora sí que tenía un verdadero problema.

Él volvió a besarla lentamente y con pasión. Quería que su primera vez fuera duradero y perfecto para los dos, lo deseaba desde hace mucho y no quería estropearlo. Pero ahora deseaban besarla, recuperar los besos perdidos durante estos tres días. Parecía que todo el acto sexual se centrara en los labios del otro. Eran muy adictivos.

Zoro aunque le enamoraba los labios de su chica, necesitaba más de ella, quería todo de ella hasta el último rincón. Explorar su cuerpo moreno y bien formado. Olvidar y liberar su sufrimiento, darla esperanza de un futuro con él. Mostraría el mundo entero que solo era suya, de su propiedad y de nadie más.

Robin acaricio el torso de Zoro, sintiendo en el dorso su acelerada respiración y como respondía a su acción, parecía un verdadero tigre en celo. Si era así de apasionado y brutal ahora mismo imagínate dentro de ella. Cualquiera que le viera no adivinaría que aún seguía siendo virgen. Estaba nervioso pero eso no le impedía seguir sus impulsos y disfrutar del momento.

Abandonó los labios de la arqueóloga, y de forma sexual bajo los tirante del vestido mientras ella asintió, y dejaba al descubierto el sujetador negro de encaje muy erótico de la arqueóloga. Sonrió a la imagen expuesta. Sin pensárselo volvió atacar pero esta vez al escote, lo que le permitía gracias al molesto sujetador. Lo atendió oyendo gemir y lo excito más. Beso y dibujo con la lengua su escote, saboreando la piel, mientras ella suspiraba y dejaba rastro de saliva caliente allí. Era como si las heridas que tenia cuando la encontró aun siguieran en su cuerpo y de ese modo le pidiera perdón con esas acaracias. Cada gesto que realizaba sentía un poco de culpabilidad, pero eran aliviadas gracias a las caricias y gemidos de Robin.

Desabrochó el molesto sujetador, revelando sus enormes atributos. Babeo al ver otra vez los pechos tan apetecibles que ahora podía amasar a su gusto y sin interrupción. En ese momento Zoro perdió el autocontrol y la cordura que le quedaba en el cuerpo.

Oculto su rostro en las parte entre los pechos sorprendiendola. Ella se tensó, no se lo esperaba, ni menos que con la boca le mordiera y besara un pezón, mientras con el otro lo pellizcaba haciéndola gemir más alto y que se retorciera de placer. Fue tan placentero, lento, fogoso e indescriptible. Atendió el otro haciendo lo mismo hasta estar totalmente erectos. Ella sentía la erección del chico entre sus nalgas, estaba duro como una piedra, necesitaba atención urgentemente. Esto la excito más hasta tener 40 de fiebre.

Robin se apartó de él un poco perdiendo el pezón que había tomado con la boca dejando un pequeño hilito de saliva. Porque cuando elevo la mirada le tuvo que sonreír de una forma tan jodidamente sensual que derretiría el Polo Norte y también a él.

\- Vaya tenemos un pequeño problema aquí abajo.- restregó su intimidad con la del chico. Zoro libero un pequeño gemido, le estaba volviendo loco.

\- Pues... Tendré que detener a la causante del problema.- dijo con voz y mirada desafiante.

Sin más la tumbo en la cama poniéndose el encima. Vale que tenía que haber sido más... Delicado, pero había llegado a un punto que el deseo le nublo la mente y cualquier sentido, excepto de la orientación, que poseía. Estaba descontrolado y mando a la mierda el poco control que tenía, tanto entrenamiento para nada. La beso un segundo y bajo hasta el vientre plano dejando en el camino un sendero de besos. Atendió durante unos segundos esa zona metiendo unas cuantas veces la lengua en el ombligo, oyéndola jadear de frustración. Fue bajando hasta encontrar el causante de tantas noches de insomnio. Toco con los dedos esa zona por encima de la diminuta tela, provocando que la morena no reprimiera las ganas de gemir. Lo juraba por Dios que todos los movimientos que realizaba era a causa de sus impulsos. Estaba húmeda y preparada para ser atendido, pero él quería jugar un poco más y darle placer antes de la acción. Que le rogara más y que fuera más fuerte, le iba a proporcionar todo lo que había hecho por Él en esta aventura. Agradecérselo de algún modo erótico.

Lentamente bajo la última prenda que la separaba de la completa desnudez, ya que las botas se las quito unas cuantas manos fleur. No podía aguantar más, le pedía atención a gritos y no sabemos quién estaba más húmeda, el sexo de la morena o los labios de Zoro que mordió el labio inferior al observar dicha imagen. No se lo creía, pestañeo unas cuantas veces, vale que le había visto unas cuantas veces desnudas pero no al completo y añadiendo también que estaba completamente sonrojada, excitada, con unos ojos desafiantes y que rogaba que hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. Pues...no lo soportaba por mucho tiempo, le dolía la entrepierna a horrores y seguramente a Robin le pasaba lo mismo.

Sin pensarlo decido tomarla con la boca. La lengua de Zoro la penetraba y consumía de una forma compulsiva y experta, le penetraba con decisión y descontrol. Ella gemía fuertemente sin reprimirlo, agarro la almohada y con una mano agarro la cabellera del peliverde indicando que iba por el buen camino y que no se detuviera. Devoraba todo, chupo y mordió su clítoris llevándola a un nuevo nivel de placer. Intento varias veces cerrar las piernas por la sensación de placer, pero Zoro se lo impedía sujetándola de los muslos. No había vuelta atrás, quería saborearla entera, beber el sake tan especial de ella. No pararía. Cada vez aumentaba el ritmo de la penetración de su lengua, mientras ella gritaba desesperadamente e intentaba acallarlos sin éxito, intentado liberarse de esa tortura tan placentera. Sabía lo que hacía. Se sintió amo y dueño de los grito de la chica haciendo que el miembro de Zoro aumentara de tamaño y dolor.

Grito arqueando la espalda al máximo cuando llegó el orgasmo, ese momento supo que todos los orgasmos anteriores no eran como ese, noto como si fuera por primera vez hubiera tenido un orgasmo. Fue drlicioso.

Aunque el orgasmo la hubiera satisfecho quería más de él, deseaba que estuviera dentro de ella, pero Zoro no lo permitiría tan fácilmente, quería seguir jugando con su cuerpo, saborearla, oírla gritar y nombrar su nombre, eso sería el final de su existencia. La noche es joven.

Ella gimió de sorpresa a causa de que Zoro bebía del líquido personal que ofreció Robin, para él fue el mejor sake que había probado en su vida y esperaba volver a tomar. No dejo ni gota. Él elevo la mirada del sexo húmedo y palpitante de Robin y fue a sus labios, deseando saborearla otra vez, los tenía totalmente rojos e hinchados. Ella acepto el beso sin negárselo, le amaba demasiado, y este momento creía que nunca iba a suceder.

Robin estaba distraída y concentrada en el beso que parecía que no hubiera un mañana, que no percibió de que Zoro iba bajando la manos a su sexo a base de caricia hasta meter dos dedos en su interior. Robin gimió dentro de la boca de Zoro a la repentina invasión dentro de ella. Empezó a un ritmo despacio notando que las paredes vaginales se debilitaban y empezó aumentar sin aviso. El la besaba reproduciendo los movimientos de los dedos con la lengua, explorando ese lugar tan desconocido pero que estaba dispuesto a conocer. Ella enloquecía a la masturbación que le provocaba el peliverde. Al rato decidió añadir un dedo más, provocando que ella quisiera gritar más fuerte, pero que fueron silenciados por los labios del espadachín. Pellizcaba con la punta de los dedos ese nervio que le hacía retorcerse de placer, cuando llego a lo más profundo de su vagina mientras con el pulgar jugaba con su clítoris. Aumento las embestidas, sentía que el orgasmo de Robin estaba a punto a sí que aumento la velocidad. Noto las paredes vaginales alrededor de sus dedos y mas húmeda avisando que estaba cerca del próximo orgasmo, no cedería el ritmo de la penetración a ese punto. La estaba volviendo loca la masturbaciones por parte de Zoro que suspiraba con pesadez, no la permitía hacer ninguna acción o movimiento, solo podía clavar sus uñas en la musculosa espalda de su amante. Zoro le quitaba todo el oxígeno sin darle ni un segundo que pudiera recuperar el aliento. Siguió hasta que sintió algo pringoso en sus dedos procedente del interior de la chica. Ella se corrió con una intensidad que parecía paranormal.

Robin noto que las fuerza la abandonaba, perdió los labios de Zoro y acabó tumbada en la cama recuperando la respiración costosamente. La escena que estaba presenciando era excitante, ver a la chica luchar por respirar y ver sus enormes pechos subir y bajar hacia que los pantalones de Zoro fueran a explotar y dejarle completamente desnudo. Saco los dedos dentro de ella cubierto de algo pringoso mientras el sexo de la chica salía el líquido a causa del bestial orgasmo manchando las sabanas. Se lo llevó a la boca y los chupo con una sensualidad que casi le provoca otro orgasmo sin llegar a tocarla. No estaba dispuesta a que ella solo disfrutara.

Con un agil movimiento le coloco bocarriba en el colchón mientras ella se sentó en su estómago. Tenía muy buenas vista del cuerpo de ella y él sonrió como un demonio.

\- Eres muy malo.- apoyo las manos en el trabajado torso del chico. Zoro gruño como respuesta.- Soy yo la que estaba agradeciéndotelo.

\- No es mi culpa si me provocas de este modo.

-Yo... Te provoco.- fingió inocencia y haciéndose la ofendida.

\- Bueno... En esta aventura te he visto, contando ahora, tres veces desnudas y eso es una provocación muy directa. - le siguió el juego.

\- ¿Y te gusta verme desnuda?- restregó su intimidad con su miembro erecto, que estaba más duro que nunca. Necesitaba atención pero ya, no lo soportaba más, y menos los pantalones. Siguió restregando su intimidad durante unos minutos así contemplando como Zoro hacía gestos por la excitación, le iba a enloquecer.

\- No...- respondió con la respiración errática. Ella se sorprendió, ya que el pene de chico gritaba todo lo contrario y amenazaba romper el pantalón y de paso los bóxer negros que le quedaba extremadamente pequeño ahora mismo. Entonces por que lo negaba. Pero...una doble negación es una afirmación, problemas de lógica y más cuando esa lógica acariciaba sus nalgas y sus dedos escribían algo imposible de describir por la acaricias. Eso era una señal clara de que quería mambo en el cuerpo o mejor dicho pelea.- Me encanta.

Ella dejo a un lado el castigo y le planto un castro beso y descendió hacia el cuello que mordió, chupo y beso con dulzura y pasión descontrolada, oyéndole suspirar en el oído. Mientras el palpaba el blando trasero de la morena. Bajo saboreando la piel expuesta, le vino a la boca el sabor de sake y acero, ese era su sabor y le encantaba. Mordió y chupo sus pezones erectos e hizo lo mismo que había hecho el con ella. Finalmente llego a sus pantalones y vio el bulto enorme formado en los pantalones.

\- Sabes que.- se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar.- Tu también me provocas.- le informó acariciando el gran bulto de los pantalones.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto con la voz fogosa y las mejillas encendidas.

\- Me excitas verte entrenar con esas pesas monstruosas, sin camiseta y con esos pantalones tan apretados. Y poder observar como las gotas de sudor bajan por tu duro y musculoso cuerpo hasta perderse. Me pone a cien.- se relamió los labios. Ooooooh muy god. Eso fue demasiado ardiente que incluso el pene de Zoro aumento notando la sangre acumulada en esa zona. Eso debía ser un delito. Pero por lo menos respondió la pregunta de que si le gustaba lo que veía cuando entrenaba ¿alguien más tiene calor?

Sin más y con un dolor en la entrepierna bajo los pantalones sin más intriga con el bóxer y observo el miembro de Zoro. Él era GRANDE pero vamos, ella se obligó a si misma paciencia y control pero mas control. Debería utilizar más a menudo su cuarta katana. Le beso la ingle y con la mano masajeo la glande con suavidad. Él agarraba las sabanas ante el placer, nunca adivino que eso podía ser tan...placentero...sabroso. Tuvo que rodear su miembro erecto con las dos manos, ya que tenía mucha hambre esa parte. Empezó a besar y lamer la glande y los testículos haciendo que el orgasmo estuviera apuntó, pero ella quería darle más satisfacción. Cogió su pene y se lo metió en la boca, empezó a chupárselo con energía con un ritmo rápido que le cortaba la respiración mientras masajeaba sus testículos. Estaba extasiado apunto del orgasmo pero le regalaría algo que le sorprendería. Se apartó de él. Elevo la mirada y contemplo lo excitado que estaba, rápidamente se sentó a horcada y noto el miembro que pedía a gritos ser atendido, que estaba a punto del orgasmo.

El la observó con frustración, que no le dejara con el calentón, y menos ahora que lo dolía un montón el pene, pero no esperó lo que iba hacer a continuación. Cogió el miembro de Zoro y …lo introdujo dentro de ella. La cuarta katana de Zoro estaba dentro de la sagrada ruina de Robin. Estaba asombrado. Empezó con un ritmo lento y tranquilo, cabalgándole como una experta. Zoro no podía creerse lo, estaba dentro de esa mujer, todos sus sueños malignos y erótico habías sido revelado y liberado. Zoro profundizo las embestidas con unos fuertes movimientos de pelvis. Su miembro golpeaba el punto G y notaba como las paredes vaginales le rodeaban indicando que dentro de poco acabaría. Aumento la profundizar las embestidas y las sensaciones, los dos tenía la mente nublada por las olas de placer. No cesaron, solo se oía los gemidos de placer, la respiración errática de ambos y ella gritar el nombre del chico con esfuerzo.

Unos segundo más tarde le golpeo a los dos el orgasmo, gritando los dos a la vez, seguro que sus nakamas lo hubieran escuchado pero les daba igual. Ella arqueo la espalda al límite y en su boca se podía notar un pequeño hilito de saliva. El orgasmo la golpeo con fuerza arrastrando a Robin y inundando su vientre de semen. El le completaba por completo. Nunca sintió esto con cualquier persona, era el único que le hacía sentir así.

Ella cayó derrotada del agotamiento encima de Zoro. Fue alucinante para los dos, por fin el había poseído a la chica que al principio desconfiaba de ella y ahora era a la persona que confía hasta su vida, después de pasar una pesadilla en esta aventura.

Zoro acaricio la cabellera de la chica con suavidad, casi se estaba quedando frita, intentaba recuperar el aliento. Aun sentía que el miembro de Zoro seguía duro, mucho más que antes, esto no había acabado. Con cuidado la tumbo en la cama situándose el encima. Salió lentamente de ella liberando un pequeño gemido a causa de los efectos del orgasmo. Se acomodó entre las piernas y volvió a besarla con necesidad y lentitud, sus intimidades se rozaban transmitiendo descargas eléctricas y recorriéndoles por todo los rincones de sus cuerpos sudorosos. Si sus labios eran una droga o veneno y que morirían a causa de una sobredosis no le importaría en absoluto morir ahora mismo. Esos labios eran adictivos. Ella corto el beso, era demasiado apasionado y perfecto para ella y para cualquier ser humano. Quien pensara que una persona como el fuera tan... Tierno, suave, apasionado, excitante y provocativo cuando siempre demostraba todo lo contrario, ya sabéis-/-

\- Nadie me había besado así. - informo Robin sonrojada y siendo sincera. Nadie le había besado de esa manera tan ardiente. Parecía que había besado a millones de chicas antes que ella. Y que su cuerpo ardería en cualquier momento.

\- ¿Cómo?- cuestionó con un tono juguetón y una media sonrisa.

\- Como un experto.- colocó las manos en las mejillas del chico y le beso jugando con sus lenguas y profundizar el beso al máximo.

Los dos le costaban respirar, era pesada y errática también entrecortada.- Pues... Eres la primera mujer que beso.-o eso pienso. Hay cosas que lo desmiente o puede que haya entrenado con la almohada igual que Luffy. No se sabe. Pero se lo afirmo antes de sellar sus labios en un hambriento beso. Y aclaraba que no beso a Perona, ya que fue un zombie, que asco.

Siguió besándola situándose y distrayéndola de lo que iba a suceder a continuación. Abandonó unos segundos la boca de Robin y de una estocada entro en ella despacio y con cuidado. Como respuesta Robin clavo las uñas en la espalada de Zoro. Fue tan tan... alucinante, toco el cielo, fue... ¡Vaya! No había suficientes palabras para describirlo.

Empezó con un ritmo lento pero a la vez otorgando placer a los dos. Entraba y salía unas cuantas veces pero constantes, sintiendo que le daba una bienvenida cálida y agradable. Volvió atender los labios de la morena que parecía que buscaba sus labios desesperadamente como si no le hubiera besado desde hace tiempo, necesitaba la unión de sus labios ya que la otra unión era más que perfecta y exquisita. Él sonrió y le beso ya que sentía lo mismo. Se necesitaban el uno al otro. No podría vivir sin él, no se imaginaba un mundo sin él, le amaba demasiado y después de esto podía gritar que por una vez la habían correspondido. Le daba igual que sus nakamas les oyeran, ni siquiera que Chopper o Sanji apareciera en ese momento y le pillara en esa postura, que le traumatizara, porque ellos seguirán haciéndolo, les daba absolutamente igual. (OS lo imagináis lo de Chopper y Sanji jajajajaja.)

\- Mas-s aaah fuerte Zoro, por-r favor.- rogó entre gemidos. Le salía las lágrimas del placer.

-Voo-y a… - la informo entre gemido.

-Lo se… yo tam-bien.- completo la morena en los últimos momentos.

Zoro aumento la velocidad de sus embestidas siendo la penetración más profundas y feroz, ella rodeo las caderas de Zoro con sus piernas, dándole más acceso a lo más profundo de su intimidad. Lloraba de placer, arañaba la espalda del chico por las sensaciones tan increíbles que le provocaba y recorría todo su cuerpo, al igual que Zoro. También notaba las gotas de sudor procedente del sudoroso espadachín, golpeaba en su pecho e indicando que todo era real. Se le veía tan concentrado, solo quería complacerla y oírla gemir su nombre le excitaba. Parecía que estaba luchando con algo o contra alguien y de algún modo era cierto, luchaba para hacerla olvidar todos lo hombres que hicieron lo mismo que el ahora, pero él lo hacía con menos violencia y amor al máximo, es decir que solo quería darle satisfacción a ella, no como los anteriores.

La penetración fue aumentando de nivel, Robin gritaba sin poder remediarlo mientras el gemía levemente, la escuchaba gemir y la uñas enterrarse en su musculosa espalda, no le importaba que sangrara sus heridas, eso significaba que le pertenecía y viceversa, era dueño de los gemidos, los besos, el sudor que recorría y golpeaba el frágil cuerpo de Robin, era suya y nadie lo cuestionaría.

Sentía las paredes vaginales rodear su pene indicando que estaba a punto del final, la estaba golpeando lo más hondo de ella haciendo que enloqueciera con cada embestida. Robin noto que estaba a punto, las fuerzas le fallaban y deshizo el nudo de sus piernas, no las respondía. Rápidamente Zoro coloco las piernas de Robin sobre sus hombros cada uno en su lado correspondiente, haciendo que la penetración fuera más profunda, no iba a parar, estaban a punto de caramelo. Ella tenía apoyada sus rodillas en sus pechos mientras los brazos rodeaban el cuello del chico que se encargaba de devorar sus labios en hambrientos besos sin dejar de penetrarla.

Después de un buen rato Zoro se corrió dentro de la chica provocando también la llegada de su orgasmo, sintió como algo la llenaba en su interior. Grito su nombre cuando ella le invadió ese pringoso líquido. Le invadió por completo y dejo que ella gritara por recibir el semen del chico que fue alucinante. El semen recorrió el muslo inferior y todo su sexo de la morena. Zoro cayó encima de ella, escondió su cabeza entre los pechos de la chica y no salió de ella recibiendo los últimos coletazos del orgasmo. Luchaban por respirar, era muy costosa y pesada. Ella la abrazo con ternura mientras dos brazos fluer los arropaban con la manta de la cama que había quedado revuelta. Parecía un pequeño gatito acurrucado.

\- Lo siento.- corto el silencio tan cómodo. Acaricio la cabellera verde del chico.

\- ¿Por qué?- acaricio el ombligo de la chica recorriendo y recordando cada centímetro con la cabeza acostada en sus pechos.

\- Por haberte abofeteado, mentido, preocupado, tenerte que haber sacrificado y haber sido una completa idiota.- confeso.

El elevo el rostro y la encaro.- Ya te lo he dicho. No tienes que disculparte, mujer.

\- Pero...

No la permitió terminar la frase por que le dio una pequeña embestida antes de salir del interior de ella y manchar las sabanas otra vez del orgasmo de la chica y empapar el pene de Zoro sacándola un pequeño gemido. Distraída por los últimos coletazos del orgasmo recién recibido, empezó hacerle cosquillas por todo el cuerpo. Ella reía, no podía parar y no lo permitía ya que su acosador no daba tregua. No más preocupación, ni arrepentimiento, ni disculpas. Solo verla sonreír para él, cómo le gustaba.

\- Detente, Zoro.- pidió riendo.

\- No hasta que me devuelvas a la Robin que conozco.- siguió.

\- Vale. Pero para por favor.- le detuvo y se incorporó. Zoro volvió a babear al ver media anatomía de Robin al desnudo. El la imito. Acaricio las mejillas de Zoro y el aprovechó para darle un beso en la mano.- Temía que nunca volvería a ver tu cabellera verde, tu cicatriz, tus ojos oscuros como la noche.- una lágrima la delato. Pensarlo era duro.

\- Ven.- se puso a su lado y la obligo para que se sentara en el regazo. Ella apoyo la cabeza en su pecho, mientras Zoro se recostaba en la pared y la abrazaba por la cintura. Le tranquilizaba el latido de su corazón.- Deja de pensar en esas cosas, te he prometido que no me perderás nunca. No me perderás como tu madre Olvia o como Saúl.

\- ¿Cómo sabes...- se apartó sorprendida de él.

\- El sacrificio. De alguna forma revivi tus recuerdos cada uno de ellos. Ahora sé cómo te sientes.- le interrumpió y era cierto aunque podía explicarlo mejor, pero ella lo entendió. Todo lo que sufrió en ese día.- Yo no te tratare como Cocodrilo, no te engañaré, ni te dañare, ni te pondré una mano encima si no quieres. Solo pido que no pienses en el pasado, piensa en el presente.- hundió sus dedos en la cabellera morena.

Lo conmovió lo narrado, como podía ser tan adorable y cariñoso.- Gracias.- le beso suavemente y lentamente.- ¿Crees que nos han oído?

-Si nos han escuchado entonces hemos traumatizado a Chopper. Al cocinero pervertido le ha dado un infarto y los demás no podrán dormir durante semanas.

\- Eres muy malo, Espadachín. Fufufufufu. No sabía que ocultaba ese humor macabro.

\- Aprendí de la mejor. – la beso con unos destellos en los ojos.

Sin nada más los dos se tumbaron abrazados. Zoro cayó rendido. Robin estuvo toda la noche despierta observando al espadachín y algunas veces rozando los labios contra los suyos cuando le veía tenso. Esa noche no tuvo ninguna pesadilla, durmió tranquilo abrazándola todo el rato. No desperdiciaría esta oportunidad que le daba la vida. Aaah y daba gracias de que Luffy le gustaba organizar fiestas con la música a tope. Solo falta una Robin disfrazada de enfermera, aunque esa noche seria inolvidable.

.

.

.

Pasaron dos días desde esa noche. Zoro se sentía muchos mejor, pero estaría recuperado si no se le hubiera ocurrido hacer el amor con Robin cada día, pero es que era una consecuencia deliciosa. Todo volvía a la normalidad, bueno lo que se puede llamar normalidad en ese grupo de alocados con algún trastorno. Todo el mundo estaba en el Sunny preparando los últimos retoques y revisiones para dirigirse a su siguiente destino. La morena estaba en la cubierta del Sunny observando el soleado día que le ofrecía. Estaban todos allí. Luffy estaba con Nami, que ella estaba mandando las órdenes a los demás. Usopp, Chopper y Franky eran los que acataban las órdenes de Nami a consecuencia de recibir un coscorrón de la pelirroja. Sanji estaba en la cocina asegurándose de que tenía comidas para la siguiente isla. Y Zoro y Brook no estaban, donde podían estar esos dos. Robin utilizando sus poderes localizo rápidamente a los dos, y sin dudarlo se dirigió al espadachín y al esqueleto.

Estaban en un sitio derrumbado y con tumbas, vio a Zoro y Brook conversar de algo muy importante y decidió no intervenir en ese momento. Estuvieron hablando durante unos cinco minutos. La conversación parecía interesante y profunda y lo era. Al rato Brook abandono el lugar y se dirigió al Sunny esperando que sus nuevos nakamas pudieran cumplir sus sueños y ver el mundo con ellos. Robín salió de los arboles donde se había escondido y se acercó a él a paso silencioso. Zoro notó desde el principio la presencia de Robin, no necesitaba voltearse para saber quién era. Ella se colocó a su lado derecho.

-Es muy triste el pasado del músico.- el asintió.

Cogió a su querida Yubashiri y la coloco en las tumbas de los antiguos nakamas de Brook. Era su forma de honrarles y decirle que descansen en paz, es decir una ofrenda para honorar le. El volvió con la chica poniéndose delante de ella.

-La soledad es muy dura y más cuando vives en un sitio deprimente como este.- menciono Robin. Zoro solo asintió.-Y le comprendo, yo también estuve 20 años sola. Creo que no soportaría estar más de 50 años solas…- fue interrumpida por los fuertes brazos de Zoro, la abrazaba con ternura. Ella correspondió el abrazo.-pero te esperaría más de una vida para volverte a besar.- Zoro le planto un beso cariñoso y consolador, no era necesario que esperara una vida para besarle.

\- Jama estarás sola, no lo permitiré. -acaricio sus mejillas.-Pero la próxima vez que tengas una pesadilla que se convierta en realidad me avisas.- ella asintió sonriente. Claro que se sorprendió lo que dijo,pero recordó lo del sacrificio, no podía ocultarle nada.

-Entendido, mister Espadachín.- dijo un tono burlón. El bufo haciendo que Robin riera más fuerte.-No más soledad.-volvió acariciar las mejillas de su chico.

\- Ni sufrimiento, ni secretos.

\- Nunca más.- susurro

-Nunca más…- cogió la mano derecha de Robin y se puso de rodillas como si fuera a pedirle matrimonio.- Esto… mujer. No es lo mío hacer estas cosas pero estoy totalmente seguro de lo que voy hacer.- dijo nervioso. Metió la mano en un bolsillo y saco un anillo de oro con unos pequeños diamantes incrustados de color azul y violeta. Se lo había dado Nami a cambio de subir sus deudas a un 50%, pero valdría la pena por hacerla feliz. Era la única que sabía su relación y lo que había hecho cada noche.- Nico Robin ¿quieres casarte conmigo?- esa era la pregunta e le iba hacer antes de quedar inconsciente después del sacrificio.

Robin se quedó atónica y emocionada, parecía un sueño y que nunca querría despertar. Él estaba sonriente con su típica sonrisa segura y brillante. Sabía la respuesta y se lo aclararía sin dudarlo. La intriga le mataba, necesitaba una respuesta pero ahora mismo.

-No.- respondió seria y emocionada.

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido. No se esperaba esa respuesta, estaba seguro que aceptaría y puede que la besara , entonces por que negaba a su propuesta.- ¿ por qué no, Robin?- pregunto mientras se levantaba y la encaraba con un toque de furia.-¿ No me amas o qué?- agacho la cabeza triste.

-Claro que te amo, más que a mi propia vida.- apoyo sus manos y le obligo a mirarla.

-Entonces.-dijo sin contacto visual y aprendo los puños.

-Sabes perfectamente que te amo, pero tienes un sueño y yo también…- no podía continuar, se le encogía el corazón en cada palabra y más cuando noto algo húmedo en su dorso… era una pequeña lágrima procedente de los ojos de Zoro, nunca le había visto llorar y ahora le veía llorar como un niño pequeño desconsolado.- no te lo tomes mal…yo…- no podía, enserio, no podía continuar.

-¿Cómo quieres que me lo tomes? Si me estás diciendo indirectamente que no me quieres.

\- Zoro…- le abrazo. El la apretó lo más fuerte posible mientras se ocultaba en su hombro y sus fosas nasales le inundaba el aroma a flores de la chica.- te quiero vale, pero quiero que cumplas tu sueño… – se apartó un poco de él. Miro a los ojos.- cuando cumplas tu sueño y si me lo vuelves a pedir, te prometo que me casare contigo sin dudarlo. Te lo juro.

\- Y si nunca lo consigo.- dudo pensando esa posibilidad.

\- Lo conseguirás. Confió en ti.- le beso cortamente.- Te lo prometo.- cogió una de sus mano diciendo que confiaba plenamente en el.- Tenemos que irnos.- aparto la mirada.

-Robin…- volvió a dirigirle la mirada.- Quiero que nuestra relación sea en secreto.

\- Comprendo.- lo dijo con un tono de voz triste y desilusionada. Pero le entendía era muy temprano para ir gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, al igual que su capitán.

Él la cogió del brazo y tiro de ella hasta estar muy cerca de su rostro.- Pero no pienso reprimir lo que siento por ti. Así que prepárate por que te besaré cuando este distraída, y cada noche te haré el amor aunque estés cansada, por qué en ese caso te besaré hasta que te duermas y aun así dormiré a tu lado protegiendo te de tu pasado.

-Eso espero. O tendré que devolver el vestido de novia que tanto te excita.- y con un beso sellaron el acuerdo.

Desde ese momento Zoro tenía que cumplir dos promesas que era llegar al mismo punto, convertirse en le mejor espadachín del mundo. Y son motivos que valdría la pena perder la vida en el proceso para conseguirlo.

Tenía la promesa de convertirse en el mejor espadachín del mundo por su difunta amiga Kuina y ahora tenía a promesa de que si lo conseguiría se casaría con la chica que amaba, ella le esperaría sin enamorarse de otro hombre, nunca se cansaría de ese hombre musculoso, y él nunca se cansaría de esa mujer que le provocaba en cada movimiento que realizaba.

Ahí, en Thriller Bark se formó la pareja más explosiva e inmortal que habrá en todos el mundo de One Piece. Ahí fue donde todo empezó y donde todo continua para ser los mejores y ese lugar es donde prometieron y juraron sus promesas. Quién sabe si cumplirán sus promesas pero yo dijo lo de Robin. _"seguro que lo conseguirán aunque tenga que espera más de 50 años."_

_**¿Qué pasara?**_

_**Continuara…**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Bueno ese es el penúltimo capítulo de este Fic y mi primer Lemmon, sé que he sido una gran capulla por negar la petición de matrimonio de Zoro cuando yo misma diría si sin pensarlo pero también comprender a Robin que esta asustada de perderle por su culpa aunque todos sabemos que eso no es una excusa, pero a ella le vale. Bueno que espero que me mandéis review ya que en el anterior me mandasteis muy pocos. Y creo que este capítulo no me ha quedado nada mal porque era un capitulo completo. Mandarme review chavales que el ZoRo se muere cada día porque no hay más escritores de esta pareja. Bss y abrazos. Siento por las faltas de ortografía.**_

_**P.D: La historia de Portgas D. Serujio estará de momento congelada, decirlo de algún modo, porque mi socio quiere ver la batalla que se desarrolla en Dressrosa pero si tarda demasiado pues que se lo inventa y ya está, no hay mucha complicación. **_

_**P.D.: si queréis, esto no es obligatorio, me gustaría saber cual es vuestra canción preferida de este verano y también vuestra canción romántica preferida, ya que lo necesito para el siguiente capítulo de este fic. Si, el ultimo capitulo habrá un pequeño songfic a sí que necesito ideas. Yo en este verano he oído hasta la macarena chavales, pero me mola más la de Juan Magan.- Vuelve. O la Gozadera. – Gente de Zona. Bss y abrazos.**_

_**RESPONDER A REVIEW:**_

_**-**__**Akina54**__**: gracias por tu review, y que me apoyes, yo también te animare en el tuyo hasta el final y espero ayudarte. Yo veo que esta pareja es muy discreta, es decir que no es muy abierta en su sentimiento pero en la hora de la verdad es explosiva. Les veo coquetear en una esquina y abrazándose y todo eso, de ver de hacerlo en público. Bss y abrazos.**_


	8. capitulo 8-Por fin te encontre

_**Bueno chicos y seguidores de esta historia por fin es el último capítulo de esta historia pero no significa que sea una despedida por que seguiré escribiendo. Lo siento mucho por tardar en publicar pero me ha pasada un montón de cosas y con los estudio por se me ha hecho imposible publica nada. También quería decirlo que feliz 2016 y espero que sigamos juntos y que sigáis disfrutando de las ideas alocadas. Agradezco a todo el mundo y a mi socio Sergio quien me ha escuchado y me ha dado su apoyo desde el principio. Os quiero a todos los que me han leído. Pero también he visto que tengo muchas faltas de ortografías en mis anteriores capítulos así que los redactare, pero no modificare nada solo las faltas de ortografía. Como este capítulo es el último he querido despedirlo de una forma especial y lo he hecho con un song fic que es; Por Fin Te Encontré.-Cali y El Dandee. Bueno os dejo leer y luego nos leemos abajo, espero que os guste y me mandéis Review. Bss y abrazos y espero que este año estemos juntos y que sea mejor.**_

Capítulo 8- Epilogo.

Había pasado exactamente tres años incluyendo los dos años que estuvieron separados a la fuerza gracias a Kuma ,antes de cruzar el Nuevo Mundo para hacerse más fuerte y ser los mejores y cumplir sus sueños y también ser los amos del mundo, liberando al mundo de la maldad e injusticia que sucedía cada segundo que pasaba. Salvaría este mundo de tanta injusticia y ayudar a los que lo necesite. Y eso es lo que hacían, sin dudarlo un segundo ofrecían una de sus manos en ayudarlos.

En una isla deshabitada y de clima tropical del Nuevo Mundo se encontraba nuestra tripulación desembarcada en una playa de arena fina y mar cristalino acompañada de una enorme selva con un montón de animales raros y salvajes que gracias a Luffy los animales no se atrevían acercarse porque estaban acojonados del infantil capitán y de lo que le haría si los veía. Era realmente hermosa y perfecta para el gran acontecimiento que iba ocurrir hoy mismo. Una fecha importante para alguno y bueno para cierto rubiales podía ser el peor de su vida, pero en el fondo muy fondo se alegraba.

Las gaviotas volaban con libertad, la brisa era agradable para el tacto, hacía un calor sofocante pero era contractado con la fresca brisa. Hacia sol sin riesgo de que lloviera o nublara, totalmente soleado, el mar estaba tranquilo y se podía escuchar cuando se rompían las olas dando un toque mágico. Transmitía paz y relajación. Por fin después de tanto tiempo un día para descansar y no estar siempre con la guardia arriba, un día donde podían respirar sin ataduras, más o menos.

En el Sunny exactamente en la habitación de las chicas se podía escuchar por la ventana el alboroto del capitán que salía volando por los aires y aterrizando de cara a una distancia alucinante gracias a que Sanji le daba una patada en la cara por intentar robar la comida del banquete, más de una vez la había lanzado al mar a ver si se estaba quieto pero no funcionaba porque luego tendría que ir a por él y salvarle. También se podía escuchar como Usopp y Chopper corrían como locos por la cubierta preparando los últimos detalles y lo llevaban con cuidado a la playa, suerte que Franky se encargaba de las cosas más pesadas. También a sus habilidades y su talento todo iba a la perfección y las órdenes eran acatadas por parte de Nami, que estaba de los nervios y que parecía que dentro de poco iba a explotar con tanto estrés acumulado en el cuerpo. Por qué ella tenía que encargarse de los preparativos y vigilar a los irresponsables de sus nakamas y del infantil de su novio todo a la vez. Luffy la veía muy tensa y para relajarla y despejarla un rato del caos, le robaba un beso sin que ella se diera cuenta, sorprendiéndola y regalándola una sonrisa suya caracterizada de nuestro capitán.

Quedaba poco tiempo para que fueran las cinco de la tarde, exactamente una media hora.

Volviendo a la habitación de las chicas, podía oír lo que tramaba su nakamas. En el tocador había un montón de maquillaje, perfumes y accesorio para que Brook pareciera menos huesudo, estaban totalmente ordenados y algunas cosas parecían exageradamente caras, pero lo exigía ese días tan importante. La puerta estaba totalmente cerrada como si ocultaran algo importante y que nadie quería que vieran o que robaran lo que ocultaba el cuarto. Y de algún modo era cierto.

Lo que querían ocultar estaba en el centro de la habitación delante de unos enormes espejos que capturaban y revelaban cualquier ángulo de su hermoso cuerpo, revelando cada rincón que pudiera ocultar o que sus ojos azules no captaran.

Delante de los espejos se encontraba una hermosa morena que ahora llevaba el pelo recogido en una coleta muy elegante, sus ojos estaban acompañado ligueramente de rimen y una fina línea que hacía llamar más la atención de sus ojos marinos. Sus labios estaban teñidos de un rosa ni muy sube ni muy fuerte, pero haciendo sobresaltar esa parte. Su cuerpo transmitía un olor floral que no era ningún perfume ni nada, era lo que transmitía su propio cuerpo si necesidad de nada. Quería ir lo más natural posible, pero tampoco ir como siempre, quería ser la protagonista de este día que nunca más se iba a repetir en su vida, deseaba que todas las miradas se centraran en ella y en especial de alguien, que no quería que la apartara . Su delgado y erótico cuerpo estaba cubierto de un vestido de palabra honor blanco con pedrería de distinto colores incrustados en el pecho de forma elegante y cuca, mientras sus brazos eran tapados por una pequeña y fina camiseta de telas trasparente que tenía dibujados unas pequeñas flores, de largo era hasta los muslos que los dejaba de forma de vuelo que se unía al palabra de honor, exactamente debajo de su pecho y rebelaba sus largas y delgadas piernas. De calzados llevabas unos zapatos con enormes tacones de color banco como el vestido.

Y ya habréis dado cuenta de que momento tan especial se estaba celebrando exactamente hoy verdad. Pues si habéis aceptados. Hoy es la boda de Nico Robin y de Roronoa Zoro.

Al fin había llegado el día de que se iban a casar. Parecía que era imposible, que nunca llegaría el día pero por fin se casarían por segunda vez con él (si me diréis que de que estoy hablando de que se va a casar por primera vez con Zoro, ya pero esperar un momento que luego os lo explicó.)

Así es, la chica que estaba describiendo era nuestra arqueóloga de infarto preparada para el gran momento, mirando si todo estaba en su lugar y utilizando sus ojos fleur para mirar cómo iban los preparativos y como los invitados iban tomando asiento.

Nami era la dama de honor y la encargada de las preparatorias, por eso estaba tan nerviosa mandado órdenes a Chopper Usopp, Franky. Luffy por su puesto era el padrino y el cura (esto por qué le hacía ilusión y más cuando se enteró que tenía el poder de casar a la gente, quien le dice no a los pucheros del chico.) también porque era el mejor amigo de Zoro y debería estar ayudando a vestir a Zoro, pero cuando podía se escapaba para robar algo del banquete que había preparado con tristeza y maestría nuestro Sanji pero acababa lanzado por los aires. Pobre Sanji y pensar que definitivamente no tenía ninguna posibilidad con una de sus damiselas, le rompía el alma. Pero Robin tenía una gran sorpresa para el rubiales.

Brook y Franky se encargaban de la música y de la fiesta para después de la comida, aunque estaban un poco cansado después de celebrar ellos solo y con Sanji la despedida de soltero de Zoro, que el peliverde se negó rotundamente ir con unos pervertidos como ellos a una estupidez como esa. Lo importante de la noche de solteros es que Franky, Sanji y Brook ligaron, pero al principio se llevaron hostias a punta pala en especial el esqueleto por pedir las bragas a las chicas pero al fin, todos ligaron y estuvieron con muchas chicas guapas. Jajaja ya era hora de que ligaran esos tres aunque sigo sin creer que Brook hubiera ligado, bueno será la fama.

Y bueno la principal persona de que se celebrara supuestamente esa despedida de soltero, se encontraba en una noche de pasión y desenfreno con la morena que al día siguiente se convertiría en su esposa, haciéndola gemir entre sus brazos, hacerla suplicar más y que se derritiera con sus acaricias y besos. Para que quería ver a otras chicas si solo tenía ojos para ella. No podía quitarla la mirada de encima. Lo que no sabía era como no le habían escuchado los demás en esa noche.

Robin dejo que su mente viajara en la noche anterior, por suerte no tenía ninguna marca que la delatara de lo que hubiera ocurrido la noche anterior. Después recordó, hace tres años en Thriller Bark que gracias a esa aventura que para ser sincera creía que no iba a salir viva y más creyendo que acabaría casada con ese zombie raro y pervertido. Pero no cambiara ni un solo detalle de ese momento, lo recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer cuando se entregó para que el peliverde pudiera seguir viviendo, cuando creía que Zoro la iba a matar por la culpa de una pesadilla que al final fue real pero demostró que el final estaba equivocado, cuando la salvo un montón de veces y casi le pierde después de Kuma. Su rostro torno una sonrisa melancólica al recordar cómo se lo encontró, todo ensangrentado, la ropa desgarrada y casi no aguantaba estar de pié apunto de fallecer. Creía que en ese instante moría con él, un amargo recuerdo. Luego recordó cuando hicieron por primera vez el amor y se dejaron llevar por la pasión, pero también recordó las otras noches de pasión que fueron muchas. Recordaba cuando se fueron a un hotel por que el deseo los ganaba, cuando se perdieron gracias al sentido de la orientación del peliverde y acabaron haciéndolo en el bosque, en Dressrosa después de vencer a Doflamingo, la noche anterior y otro encontronazos que tuvieron que le vinieron a la mente. Cuando dijo el peliverde que cada día la haría el amor no mintió en absoluto.

De repente su mente viajo hace tres semanas atrás, ese día también lo tenía marcado a fuego en su mente y con mucha razón. Ese día fue cuando todos cumplieron sus sueños y donde vieron cosas que creían que nadie vería, una de ellas era la tumba de la organización llamada Gobierno Mundial y la Marine. Desde entonces se sintió completa y libre pero también fue el día inusual y traumático. Fue casi igual que el sacrificio de Zoro.

_Flashback__:_

_Hace tres semanas._

_El cielo estaba totalmente oscuro se precisaba tormenta y una muy mortal y potente. Los rayos del sol parecía que estaban prohibidos ser presencia en ese lugar denominado One Piece. Así es, habían llegado al One piece donde se representaba la guerra más fiera, sangrienta, peligrosa y menos probable de que salieron vivos esta vez, una guerra definitiva que marcaría para siempre quien sería el próximo rey de los Piratas, también estaría marcado en los libros de historia. Era un territorio desértico y más espelúznate de Thriller Bark incluso más terrorífico. Daba miedo. No había ni un ser vivo, ni siquiera una simple mosca, las plantas estaban muertas gracias a los bombardeos, parecía que no tenía intención de crecer en un territorio muerto como ese._

_Se escuchaban disparos, espadas chocar contra filos de espadas o en la piel apuñalando a las personas que luchaban para conseguir su objetivo. Explosiones que causaban que las personas salieran por los aires y gritaran de dolor y cayeran muertos._

_Sabo y Koala luchaban con Sakazuki mientras los demás Revolucionarios se encargaban de cada miembro que perteneciera a la Marine. Sus ataques chocaban hasta provocar una gran onda expansiva. Utilizaba al máximo los poderes heredaros por la voluntad de Ace, pidiendo venganza al asesino de su hermano. Pedía venganza y por su sangre recorría la voluntad y el poder de su hermano pecoso. No permitiría perder otro hermano, por encima de su cadáver. No pararía hasta verle arrancado el corazón a ese maldito, le mataría de la misma forma que había matado a su hermano. No permitiría que nadie le tocara un pelo a su hermano al igual que su nakama Robin. Este sería el final de la Marine, por fin conseguirán cumplir su objetivo, hasta Monkey D. Dragon era presente apoyando a sus nakamas._

_La Marine lo tenía más que perdido. Aunque no lo creáis el mismísimo Monkey D. Garp una leyenda y admiración por todo el mundo decidió luchar a favor de sus nietos convirtiéndose en un traído delante del Gobierno mundial pero que más daba, pensaba igual que Smoker, por eso los dos decidieron dar las espada a la organización llamada justicia que solo causaba injusticia en el mundo a personas inocente. No querían involucrarse en esa injusticia que llamaba justicia. Así que Smoker y Monkey D. Garp se habían dado cuenta de donde debían estar. No se arrepentía de nada, solo de una cosa, haberse unido a la Marine. Ya era hora que revelaran su verdadera ética. Lo más sorprendente de todo, es que también se apuntó el mismísimo ex almirante de la Marine, Aokiji. Congelaba lo que tenía alrededor para defender a los Sombrero de Paja porque después de todo le abrieron los ojos y quería proteger a Robin, se lo prometió a Olvia y a Saúl y no la iba a romper, también porque aunque no lo creáis la había observado desde hace mucho tiempo. Le intrigaba mucho, le recordaba tanto a su madre._

_Franky se encargaba de los Pacifistas totalmente mejorado que acababan desperdiciados por el suelo, arrancado de las extremidades y cachos de ellos caían por todo el suelo gracias a su súper robot enorme y que el Sunny se había convertido en un súper robot._

_Sanji se encargaba del almirante que era denominado Kizaru, el hombre de luz. Luchaban pierna a pierna y Sanji parecía haber conseguido una forma de poder dañarle sin que saliera el mal herido y como veía la batalla, parecía que era una victoria asegurada de Sanji. Aunque estuviera en las últimas y casi no tuviera ropa encima. _

_Nami y Usopp luchaban contra cualquier pirata y marine que se acercaran a ellos dejándolo inconsciente o directamente muertos en el suelo, sin perder el tiempo y cubriéndole las espadas a su capitán que luchaba contra Shanks. Rebosaba por todos los lados el Haki en esa matanza, en esa carnicería, se escuchaban los gritos también incluía los súper de Franky que esos eran los que más resonaba en la pequeña isla. _

_Luffy atizaba todo su poder y Haki al máximo y en su forma Gear Four. Los dos estaban en las ultimas luchaban por el título de ser el rey de los piratas y solo uno podía conseguirlo. No daban su brazo a torcer, no disminuía ni un centimito, la balanza estaba muy igualada y cualquiera podía ser el ganador o el perdedor. Los dos piratas más fuertes de todo el mar luchaban entre ellos. Luffy se sentía fatal por luchar contra su inspiración, el que le dio el tesoro más importante a parte de Nami, su sombrero de paja. Pero no se detendría, no se contendría, iba a ganar para cumplir su sueño y demostrarle a su inspiración lo fuerte que se había hecho durante este tiempo al lado de sus nakamas. Shanks se sentía muy orgullosos por eso no se dejaría intimidad, lo conseguirá y le mostraría que la edad no influye en la fuerza. Sus cuerpos estaban mal heridos ensangrentados, casi exhaustos y con las pocas fuerzas que tenían seguían luchando. Todos sabían que en pocos minutos caería uno de los dos, aunque era difícil saberlo con la velocidad que se movían, solo podían escuchar el impacto cuando se bloqueaban entre ellos o chocaban contra la piel del enemigo en todo el caos de la batalla. _

_Ni siquiera los Supernovas y los __Shichibukai__, que estaban tirados en el suelo derrotados por nuestra tripulación, no sabían quién se levantaría y se proclamaría vencedor y Rey de los Piratas._

_Robin leía con una concentración y emoción nunca vista en ella y era más que lógico. Porque leía el último Poneglyph, el último y donde por fin descubriría los cien años desaparecidos y el Rio Poneglyph y cumplir su sueño y el de su madre. Robin atacaba con sus enormes manos fluer que derribaba a cualquier Pacifista de encima, que al parecer, ella estaba en su punto de mira, su objetivo principal y único. Chopper la cubría las espaldas porque estos últimos días estaba extremadamente débil, llevaba más de tres semanas con náuseas y mareos haciendo que Zoro se preocupara a un extremo de discutir con ella a causa de que la prohibiera participar en esta guerra tan sangrienta y poco posible que salieran vivos. Pero Robin no le iba hacer caso, porque quería protegerle y ver cumplir su sueño de los demás. Zoro designado acato la voluntad de su amada, pero le hizo prometer que tendría cuidado. Ella acepto con una sonrisa, pero aún no estaba tranquilo, por eso pidió a Chopper que la cubriera con su propia vida. El renito acepto pero fue sospechoso como había aceptado. Entre ellos dos ocultaban algo y no se enteraba._

_Robin leía las últimas líneas de la dura y hermosas piedra cuadrada, veía que los Pacifistas aumentaban y que Chopper no podría con ellos, estaba muy cansado después de pelear durante horas sin descanso, igual que ella, pero no se dejaría caer y menos cuando una parte de su mente estaba centrada alrededor, otra parte estaba concentrada en ver como se encontraba su peliverde que no podía quitarle el ojo de encima._

_Zoro luchaba con su mayor adversario, el mejor espadachín del mundo, de momento, Mihawk. Resonaba el chirrido del negro filo de las espadas. Atacaban con violencia y rapidez, sus cuerpos estaba llenos de cortes muy graves que para cualquier hombre hubiera muerto en el instante, mientras que el peliverde aún se mantenía en pie. Los dos respiraban con pesadez, tenían muchas hemorragias que parecía que no iban a parar cubriendo todo su cuerpo de sangre. Zoro casi no tenía ropa, sus pantalones estaban desgastados y llenos de cortes, su chaqueta había desaparecido dejando expuesto su musculosa anatomía. La batalla estaba muy igualada, esquivaban sus ataques, algunas veces impactaban causando heridas graves a punto de la muerte. Mihawk observo la mejora de su discípulo. Recordó el momento, cuando él se presentó mal herido y le suplico que le entrenara para vencerle, pero en el fondo sabía que lo suplicaba por hacerse más fuerte y poder proteger a sus nakamas, pero en especial a una morena, que él no pudo dejar de pensar en ella durante los entrenamientos. Era increíble que solo se levantara estando mal herido solo por ella, era admirable. No era tonto. Sonreía por dentro al ver las técnicas perfeccionada y mejoradas. Realmente se había hecho muy fuerte. Era una verdadera batalla de Titanes. Ninguno daba un paso atrás. Sacaban lo máximo de ellos hasta un límite de cansancio que habían cruzado hace unas horas. Nadie sabía cómo podían estar de pie. Pero lo vencería y cumpliría su sueño y sus dos promesas, la de Kuina y la de Robin. Por fin cumpliría la promesa de ser el mejor espadachín y que después de esta maldita guerra podría casarse con Robin. Las dos cosas le parecían muy lejanas, por un segundo pensó en la posibilidad de perder, no, no lo permitiría._

_Sus espadas chocaron entre ellas creando una expansión que a más de un Marine y Pirata cayó al suelo. Sus rostros estaban cerca, transmitiendo furia, enfado e intimación. Parecía que sus espadas dentro de poco se harían pedazos por tanto Haki acumulado en esas frágiles hojas._

_-Se nota que has mejorado mucho…Zoro.- le llamo intentando intimidarlo con sus hermosos y extraños ojos._

_Sonrió de medio lado por la derrota de su maestro.-Tanto para que este lugar sea tu tumba.- los dos dieron un brinco colocándose a un lado opuesto de cada uno._

_-No estés tan seguro. La balanza está muy equilibrada.-agarro más fuerte su enorme espada._

_-Pues permíteme desequilibrarla. – se lanzó hacia el atacando con más fuerza pero que fueron esquivadas y bloqueadas con mucha facilidad hasta volver a un extremo cada uno._

_Cuando estaba dispuesto a volver atacar, vio delante de él, a Robin apoyada en la enorme piedra, mareada a punto de caer al suelo y rodeadas de un montón de Pacifistas. No veía a Chopper. ¿Dónde podía estar? Fijo mejor su vista y vio que intentaba defender a la morena, pero no con mucho éxito, eran demasiado. Vio como un Pacifista se acercaba a ella y la apuntaba preparándose para atacar con un láser que acabaría con ella. Robin cerró los ojos abrazándose el estómago y esperando su final. Solo se arrepentía de una cosa de no decirle una cosa a Zoro que sería vital para los dos. Algo que le cambiaría su vida._

_-¡ROBIIIIN! –grito Zoro esquivando a Mihawk. Todos sus nakamas centraron la atención al lugar donde procedía ese grito, sabiendo que era de Zoro, creyendo que a Robin le había ocurrido algo terrible, pero como se equivocaban. Antes de que el Pacifista pudiera disparar, Zoro se abalanzo como una fiera al Pacifista y con una velocidad alucinante le corto el brazo, provocando que el rayo que iba dirigido a Robin, golpeara a unos cuantos pacifistas en el proceso y que se destruyeran causando una enorme expresión, deteniendo la respiración por un segundo a todas las personas que apoyaban a los Sombrero de Paja._

_Lo siguiente que paso. El humo que cubría a la pareja fue desapareciendo lentamente hasta revelar de que ambos estaban vivos y que todos volvieran a respirar con tranquilidad. Zoro abrazaba a Robin cubriéndola de la explosión y de los cachos metálicos que salieran disparados por los aires. Ella mantuvo los ojos cerrados, los abrió cuando sintió algo cálido que la abrazaba y sentir a la vez algo frio en su espalda. Delante de ella estaba el espadachín y detrás tenía las escrituras del Poneglyph. Vio el dañado rostro del chico, llenos de cortes, sangraba igual que en el sacrificio. Le abrazo por la espalda y sintió con los dedos algo metálico en la parte baja de la espalda. Tenía clavado un cacho metálico, parecía muy profunda, no se atrevió a quitárselo, ni siquiera tocarla._

_-¿Robin estas bien?-la aparto un poco de ella. Quería tranquilizarla, pero fue inútil. Cuando se apartó se dio cuenta de que la punta del cacho metálico sobresalía en su abdomen enseñando la punta afilada y llena de sangre. Noto la preocupación y terror de la chica en su rostro._

_-Zoro…-empezó a llorar. La apuñalada comenzó a sangrar, temiendo lo peor.-yo…yo…-quería decirle algo antes de que fuera demasiado tarde._

_Acaricio sus mejillas dañadas, ella tampoco podía decirse que estaba mejor que él, pero cualquiera estaría mejor que él y Luffy. Estaba agradecido de que Chopper hubiera hecho lo imposible por protegerla como le había pedido sabiendo que ahora mismo estaba sufriendo un pequeño mareo como era habitual en estas semanas atrás.._

_-Tranquila estoy bien.-no era convincente. Limpio sus lágrimas con el pulgar.- No moriré. Debo cumplir unas promesas.-sonrió de medio lado acercando sus rostros. Como podía olvidar la situación que se encontraba con solo mirarla. Estaba dañada y eso le daba fuerzas para seguir combatiendo pero necesitaba un pequeño incentivo._

_La iba a besar, sus labios estaban muy cerca, pero Mihawk ataco por la espalda con intención de traerle al mundo real, ya que él no atacaba por la espalda cuando tenía oportunidad. Eso era ruin y sucio. Zoro le bloqueo con su katana blanca mientras aun abrazaba a la morena, nadie atacaba a su chica, no había ninguna excepción, y menos cuando la iba a besar nadie le interrumpe. El dio un pequeño salto colocándose delante de ellos._

_-Nuestra batalla sigue en pie. Así que no te distraigas.-apunto con la punta de la espada a dirección del chico._

_El peliverde se apartó de la chica y con unos cojones de narices, cogió el cacho que le atravesaba el abdomen y se la saco provocando una mueca de dolor. No le daría el gusto de verle gritar. Tiro el cacho en sangrentado como prueba de que no permitiría intimidarse por la muerte y menos de él._

_Robin se puso a su lado, noto la preocupación del chico por ella recorrerle por la mente. Es por eso que no quería decirle la gran noticia sabiendo que acabaría distraído pensando en ello. También es por eso que en Thriller Bark le rechazo. Claro que le quería pero sabía que sería capaz en dar su vida en ella antes de que pudiera cumplir su sueño. Si eso sucediera nunca se lo perdonaría, además era también muy precipitado según pienso yo. Su cuerpo temblaba con cada movimiento que realizaba el peliverde. Le excitaba con cada movimiento que realizaba cuando peleaba con alguien superior que el que parecía imposible que lo ganara pero de algún modo lo conseguía vencer. Le excitaba saber que toda esa pasión que recorría el cuerpo del peliverde era solamente para ella. Dios si es que le amaba y la palabra imposible no existía en su relación._

_-Yo me encargo de los Pacifistas, tu vuelve a tu batalla.- le dio un beso en la mejilla. El vio sus ojos azules, se la notaba cansada, pero había algo más que le ocultaba sus vidriosos y azules ojos.-Te quiero.- lo dijo separándose y cruzando los brazos.- Mil Fleur.- de repente aparecieron unas enormes manos haciendo un Clutch a los Pacifistas._

_Porque cuando dijo lo último le sonó como a una despedida, de que nunca la volvería a ver o cuando se separaron a la fuerza. Volvió a su batalla con su maestro, pero esta vez con más fuerza, desenfreno y con una preocupación recordando los ojos de la chica. La batalla en general estaba a punto de terminar después de casi dos días enteros peleando. Los Revolucionarios al final vencieron a todos los marines mientras aún Sabo seguía luchando contra Akainu que estaba tumbado en el suelo vomitando sangre. Sabo le había atravesado el corazón con sus propias manos, vengando a su hermano. Así sabría que experimento su hermano por su culpa. Elevo la mano como símbolo de victoria antes de caer al suelo que fue pillado por Koala antes de que chocara en el suelo, le abrazo y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios como signo de haber ganado._

_Brook había hundidos todos los barcos de la Marine gracias a su viejo amigo Laboon y sus colegas, no dejaba de llorar el esqueleto al reunirse con su gran y viejo amigo._

_Nami, Usopp, Sanji y Chopper estaban en las últimas totalmente heridos. La morena se encargaba de los últimos Pacifistas que seguían en pie con ayuda de Sanji, mientras que Chopper ayudaba a la pelinaranja y al narizón. Ya quedaba pocos enemigos en pie, se podía oler la victoria, solo quedaba ver como el peliverde y Luffy ganaran a sus contrincantes. Hizo una señal a su capitán que estaba peor que él. No sabía si iba a perder o no, pero si iba a morir allí antes tenía que hacer una cosa antes de ir a la tumba._

_-Robin.-llamo la atención de la mujer que rápidamente le miro.- Ahora Luffy.- hizo la señal mientras seguía luchando sin perder la concentración._

_\- Sí. –asintió alegre el capitán. Ya era la hora de poder decirlo.-Chicos nos hemos reunidos aquí para ser presente en el acontecimiento de la unión de Zoro y Robin. – comenzó a decir mientras le daba un golpe fuerte en el abdomen al pelirrojo haciéndole retroceder. Todos quedaron impactados…se iban a casar allí mismo. Todos estaban intrigados y alguien deprimido en el suelo suplicando que había perdido a una de sus damas. Nadie sabía que ellos tuvieran una relación, bueno algunos, excepción de Nami que lo sabía gracias a Robin y Luffy por que Zoro le pudio que los casaran. Ahora encajaba que él estuviera más protector con ella, que despareciera por la noche sin dar ninguna explicación y que casi mata a Sanji más de una vez cuando la tiraba los tejos delante de sus narices.- Robin ¿Quieres casarte con Zoro?_

_-Si quiero.- confeso Robin entre lágrimas y encargándose de los últimos piratas y Marines que intentaban atacarla._

_\- Y tu Zoro. ¿Quieres casarte con Robin?- El peliverde estaba en las ultimas al igual que Mihawk, los dos estaban en un extremo demasiado alejados, no podían seguir así. Cogió sus katanas, utilizo en ellas todo el Haki que tenía, lo mismo hizo su contrincante en sus filos y sus brazos tomando un color negro carbón. Zoro unió sus tres Katanas en forma de triángulo, alrededor de sus katanas había un aula morada y su ojo paso a un color rojo como la sangre del mismo demonio. Iba utilizar la misma técnica cuando lucharon por primera vez y cuando venció a Pica, su famosa técnica Santoryu Ogi; Sanzen Sekai. Saltaron al cielo negro y de un simple corte impactaron y cayeron de pie en el suelo colocando las espadas en su funda. _

_Todos quedaron impactados pero más la morena, querían saber quién había ganado y se alzó cuando Mihawk cayó desplomado al suelo con un gran corte desde la clavícula hasta la cintura, igual que se la hizo al peliverde, una pequeña venganza._

_El ganador era Zoro. Si, había conseguido el título del mejor espadachín y algo más. Cogió una profunda calada con los ojos sombríos y serios que le acompañaba las capas de sangre que le cubría su rostro furioso. El corazón de Robin se había detenido esperando con nerviosismo y cansancio notable la respuesta de Zoro. Sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, se estaba volviendo a marear pero con más agresividad provocando que la visión empezara a nublarse._

_-SI QUIERO. –aulló resonando por todos los rincones del One Piece y All Blue. Rápidamente saco una de sus katanas bloqueando el ataque de un almirante que seguía vivo haciéndole retroceder unos pasos que gracias a Nami lo aniquilo con unos de sus potentes rayos. Lo bueno es que retrocedió tantos que choco con la espalda de Robin, juntándose y acabando por fin con todos los supervivientes que seguían vivos y Franky seguía con la fiesta de cargarse a los Pacifista, es un hobby muy sano._

_-PUES OS DECLARO MARIDO Y MUJER.-aulló cuando le dio un puñetazo con toda la fuerza que le sobraba golpeando el pecho del pelirrojo provocando que callera al suelo inconsciente con una sonrisa de orgullo en sus labios. Ese idiota de goma había cumplido su sueño._

_Cuando Luffy dijo las últimas palabras Zoro y Robin se dieron la vuelta y se encararon por unos segundos contemplando el estado de salud de ambos y analizando que después de tanto esfuerzo, sacrificio y sufrimiento habían cumplido sus promesas y sueños, que sin esperar un segundo más se lanzaron a sus labios en un beso devorador, necesario y apasionado que respondían a duras penas pero se podían sentir todo lo que sentían del uno del otro. Todos abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escena tan sorprendente que tenía delante de ellos, como había dicho antes, nadie percataban de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos o hubieran algo pero la prueba estaba delante de ellos. El mejor espadachín del mundo y la arqueóloga que descubrió los Poneglyph se estaban besando con descontrolo y ternura, mientras que el peliverde la abrazaba de la cintura con el brazo que no sostenía su preciada katana blanca, mientras Robin respondía al beso entre lágrimas y cansancio._

_Al separase sonrieron como dos adolescentes, con unas sonrisas timadas y sonrojados hasta la medula. Ya había acabado, la guerra había finalizado, todos habían cumplido sus sueños, estaban mal heridos y con pocas fuerza, pero les daban absolutamente igual, seguían vivos, gravemente heridos, pero vivos._

_Todos los miembros de Sombrero de Pajas, los Revolucionarios, los compañeros de Laboon, tripulación de Law y de la antiguas Barba Blanca gritaban elevando el puño en símbolo de victoria y de alago para el nuevo Rey de los Piratas, dando final a la injusta justicia provocada por el Gobierno Mundial y la Marine._

_Zoro seguía besando a su esposa ajeno a los gritos de victoria que se escuchaban a su alrededor, solo estaba atento a los labios de su mujer. Qué bien sonaba lo de esposa, le quedaba genial._

_Cuando los dos se separaron de sus dulces labios, rápidamente miraron a Luffy que no sabía dónde había sacado una bandera enorme con el símbolo que les representaban. Cada rincón del mar llevaba sus nombres._

_-CHICOS, LO HEMOS CONSEGUDOS.-grito un ilusionado chico moreno. Todos gritaron de emoción infinita. Chopper y Usopp se abrazaron con lágrimas que serían capaces de inundar toda la isla. Nami saltaba de ilusión no muy lejos de su capitán y del renito y el narizón. Zoro solo abrazo más fuerte a su esposa acercándola a su cuerpo. Sanji cayó exhausto al suelo encendiendo un cigarro pensando lo que había conseguido. Y Franky utilizaba su robot para realizar su súper pose, imitada por Brook que solo lloraba por reunirse con su compadre ballena.-HEY NAMI.-llamo a la chica pelirroja. Ella asintió esperando las siguientes palabras del chico. Él sonrió con una sonrisa que hizo que Nami y Boa Hancock, que estaba por allí observando la escena con celos, se sonrojaran hasta imitar a un tomate. -¿QUIERES SER MI REINA PIRATA?-lo grito con tanta seguridad en su mirada, que las lágrimas de Nami salieron a la luz que fueron tapadas por sus manos. Se había declarado, le había pedido matrimonio. Si, se lo había pedido. La mayoría quedaron estáticos._

_-SI, LUFFY. QUIERO SER TU REINA PIRATA PARA SIEMPRE.- aulló la futura reina pirata con el rostro tapado para que nadie lo viera llorar de alegría._

_Zoro sonrió de medio lado, volteo a ver la chica que tenía entre sus brazos, ajeno de que estaba a punto de desmayarse, el mareo podía con ella._

_-Al final lo conseguimos…Robin.-susurro mientras acariciaba su mejilla derecha con suavidad._

_-Si –contesto a duras penas. Esto preocupo a Zoro, parecía que en cualquier momento se desmallaría. Qué razón tenía. Antes de que pudiera articular respuesta, Robin se desmayó, que fue sujetado a tiempo por Zoro mientras gritaba a pleno pulmón el nombre de Robin y llamando a Chopper. Desde ese momento no supo que ocurrió hasta unas horas después encontrándose en su habitación. Sonrió tocándose el vientre al saber que Zoro estaba hay totalmente curado y durmiendo a su lado como había hecho tantas veces._

_Fin de flashback._

Con lentitud fue bajando la mano hasta su plano vientre acariciándolo con suavidad.-Menudo susto le dimos.- sonrió sin dejar de acariciar su vientre.- Hoy se lo diré.- y así lo haría. Cuando tuviera un momento de intimidad le daría la noticia que le cambiara a los dos, pero estaba preocupada de si Zoro lo aceptaría ya que era un cambio enorme para los dos, pero estaba totalmente segura de que Zoro lo aceptaría por que la amaba.

Sus pensamiento fueron despejados por el sonido de la puerta al golpear pidiendo permiso para entrar a la habitación y que Robin volviera a la realidad, al día de su boda. Estaba preciosa y perfecta para el momento, nada podía salir mal, solo que se volviera a desmayar, pero esta vez no lo haría, le había pedido a Chopper que le diera unas pastillas para las náuseas y los mareos, al parecer estaban funcionando, de momento, no cantemos Victoria. Chopper se había convertido en un gran médico, el mejor del mundo, capaz de curar cualquier enfermedad.

-¿Puedo pasar?- esa era la de Aokiji tras la puerta. Se sorprendió un poco pero le protegió tantas veces y una de ellas fue en la batalla batida hace unas semanas que ya no le consideraba como un enemigo.

-Claro, pasa.-le dejo pasar mientras se ponía una diadema graciosa de diamante que la quedaba perfecta, era simple y no llamaba mucho la atención.

El ex almirante de la Marine entro con tranquilidad y vestido para la ocasión. Ella se giró viéndole. Le sonrió con dulzura, en ese momento, le vino la mente a la chica de 8 años que lloraba por la pérdida de su amigo de su madre y de su isla natal, pero se fijó bien y vio a una mujer de 31 años totalmente contenta y a la vez nerviosa, a punto de casarse. La típica novia antes de pisar el altar. Se parecía tanto a su madre cuando la conoció por casualidad.

-Estas hermosa.-dijo, que era más cierto que un templo, acercándose hasta ella.

Cuando la tuvo enfrente le sonrió.-Gracias. Tú estás muy elegante.- le volvió a recordar a esa chiquita segura de 28 años después de Ennies Lobby.

-¿Nerviosa?

-Un poco.- él se sorprendió un poco que esas palabras procedieran de la ex asesina y la mano derecha de un canalla como Cocodrilo, pero tenía toda la lógica del mundo.

-Tranquila todo saldrá a la perfección.- la ánimo, pero lo decía más por Nami porque era capaz de cargarse a cualquiera incluso al mismo demonio si la boda de su mejor amiga saliera algo mal y todo lo sabemos. Ella asintió segura. Pero no estaba allí para darla ánimo, no era el más indicado ya que gracias a él tuvo una infancia muy dura, pero también le había salvado. Estaba allí porque tenía hacer algo importante antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.-Nico Robin…- la llamo provocando que el cuerpo de Robin se tensara por la forma de utilizar su tono de voz.-Quería darte esto para tu boda.- le entrego una cosa en la mano. Lo acepto con un tanto de confusión, era un tanto sospechoso.

Cuando abrió la mano vio un pequeño collar dorado con una piedra azul como el profundo océano. Abrió los ojos como plato de la sorpresa, era precioso.

-Pero…-seguía en estado de shock, ese colgante le sonaba de algo pero ahora mismo no sabía de qué.

-Este colgante perteneció a tu madre, Nico Olvia.-le dijo mientras tomaba el collar y se lo colocaba con delicadeza como si fuera de cristas en el cuello de la morena.-Pensé que te gustaría llevarlo hoy.

-Gracias.-toco el dulce cristal.- ¿Pero cómo lo has… conseguido?- dijo volteándose para preguntarle pero la pregunta se esfumo cuando vio que no había nadie, se había escapado sin dejar rastro alguno dejando la puerta abierta. –Gracias.- le agradeció como si aún estuviera ahí.

-Robin.- volteo y vio en el marco de la puerta al pequeño renito con una pequeña pajarita, ya que su pelaje le provocaba que tuviera un montón de calor, pero aun así llevaba el esmoquin, ya que era encargado de llevar los anillo, que Robin no sabía nada en absoluto.- ¿Estas preparada?- ella asintió aun en shock, seguía sin creerse que él le hubiera regalado algo así.-Bien. Ya es la hora. Venga Robin. Monta.- se transformó en su forma de ciervo de cuatro patas. De ver de un caballo que es lo habitual en las bodas, esta vez era un reno quien llevaba a la novia. Esto es raro.

Rápidamente se subió en el lomo de Chopper y salió corriendo donde se encontraba todo el mundo para el comienzo de la boda. Solo rezaba que Nami se hubiera encargado de que Zoro no se hubiera perdido en el camino hacia el alter, porque era posible al cien por cien que sería capaz de perderse camino al altar y todos lo sabemos.

.

.

.

Al final llegaron a donde se celebraría el gran acontecimiento del siglo. Todo estaba listo, no faltaba ningún detalle. Nami se lo había currado pero bien. Los invitados estaban sentados en una sillas de maderas blancas muy juntas entre ellas, una gran parte estaban colocadas en la derecha y otra gran parte separada a la izquierda, eran miles de invitado. Temía que Franky no hubiera fabricado lo suficiente y tuviera que hacer más. En el medio de la gran cantidad de sillas había una alagada alfombra roja cubierta de flores de distinto color que quedaba hermoso. Y en el fondo de allí estaba él en una plataforma y encima de él había un arco vegetal llenas de Casablanca. Era un sueño, el sueño de cualquier niña que sueña con el día de su boda. Tendría que tomar nota para la boda de Nami. Y de fondo el hermoso paisaje del mar reluciente apunto de anochecer.

Robin bajo de Chopper con la ayuda de Sanji ya que el seria quien le llevaría hasta el marimo que le esperaba con impaciencia. Enrosco el brazo del rubiales con temblor, no sentía las piernas, todo su cuerpo temblaba como una simple hoja, había soñado tantas veces con este momento, que ahora que lo estaba viviendo a flor de piel. Le intimidaba pero no se iba asustar, ni que nada le impidiera que se casara con Zoro otra vez. De los nervios casi se le olvida el ramo de flores.

-Robin estas segura de casarse con ese marimo estúpido.- le pregunto Sanji dispuesto a que ella dijera que no y que salieran corriendo con la novia dejado al altar al pobre Zoro.

-No he estado más segura en mi vida.-afirmó con un tono seguro.

Sin más que decir hizo una señal a Franky y Brook que eran la banda de música y tenían un temazo para la ocasión, se la compusieron especialmente para los dos porque creían que esta canción les representaba a la perfección. Robin tomo una calada de aire y empezaron a andar.

(Canción; Por Fin Te Encontré.-Cali y El Dandee)

_**Si tú supieras que por ti me muero**____**  
**__**Que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**____**  
**__**Si tú supieras lo que te he esperado**____**  
**__**Que yo te amo, te amo te amo te amo**___

Cuando empezó a sonar la canción todos se giraron a ver la novia, acompañada de Piernas Negras, quien descubrió el All Blue. Todas las miradas se posaron en ella. Estaba preciosa digna de una belleza misteriosa. El vestido le resaltaba mucho su exótico cuerpo, no dejaba detalle para la imaginación. Sintió la mirada fulminante y deseosa del protagonista de este evento. Transmitía hambre, pero mucha hambre, cuando habían estado juntos esta misma noche pero que parecía milenios.

_**Y me dijeron que te vieron sola**____**  
**__**¿Por qué estás sola?**____**  
**__**Deja el pasado y déjame ser el que te enamora**____**  
**__**Y me dijeron que te vieron sola**____**  
**__**¿Por qué tan sola?**____**  
**__**Si tú a mi lado vas a tener al que más te adora**_**  
**

Miro a su derecha y vio a Sabo y a Koala sonriéndoles de felicidad por que por fin había conseguido casarse con el chico que amaba y que tanto había luchado por él. Las manos de Koala y Sabo estaban entrelazadas sin importarle de que alguien hiciera algún comentario infantil. También estaba todos los Revolucionarios que algunos lloraban por no tener ninguna posibilidad con ella que fueron silenciados por los gritos de Koala. Y otros sonreía y lloraban por la emocionante canción. En ese momento le vino un montón de recuerdo cuando estuvo dos años de separación. Como Koala le ayudaba a perdonarse por no haber sido más fuerte y no ayudar a sus nakamas. Y las misiones que cumplieron con éxito juntos. Gracias a ellos se convirtió más fuerte y más inteligente gracias a la información que robaban. Le debía mucho, porque sin ellos no hubiera sobrevivido en la isla que fue mandada y la Marina la hubieran matado. Por eso le debía mucho. Le dedico una sonrisa que hizo que algunos se sonrojaran.

_**Dime por qué tan sola sola**____**  
**__**A estas horas horas**____**  
**__**Solo quiero saber de ti**____**  
**__**Baila conmigo ahora ahora**____**  
**__**Y olvida a los demás**____**  
**__**Soy tuyo...**____**  
**__**Haz de mi lo que tú quieras aa**____**  
**__**Tengo los sentimientos en regla aa**____**  
**__**Casi noto larga la espera**____**  
**__**Que por fin nos espera**_

Volteo a la derecha y vio a Perona, que estaba con Mihawk que fueron invitados por Zoro. Entendía que hubiera invitado al ex mejor espadachín del mundo. Por qué le había entrenado durante dos años y por qué también quería restregarle un poco de que le había vencido y que estaba equivocado cuando él dijo que nunca se casaría con la chica que estaba ahora mismo caminado lentamente hacia el altar. Pero por que tenía que invitar a la tal Perona, si cuando se volvieron a ver casi besa a su Zoro delante de ella, que casi la arranca los pelos y se lo da de comer a los percebes con mucho gusto. Al parecer seguía creyendo que él le había dado su primer beso que tanto le encanto. Zoro no se atrevió a decirle que realmente beso a un zombie, imaginaros la cara de alegría que pondría si lo supiera. Zoro le explico que aunque no la soportara ella había estado cuidando de él estos años de separación y que intento varias veces seguidas besarle durante ese tiempo pero no consiguió nada solo que se chocara de morro con algo. Esto provocó que la morena tuviera celos pero muchos celos, pero la aseguro con un montón de besos de que solo era suyo, y de que no había otra. Solo ella. Y cual fue la recompensa pues un lemmon que no pienso hacer. 

_**Le tiro una mirada y me da game over**____**  
**__**Y así no puedo**____**  
**__**Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover**____**  
**__**Le suelto el freno**____**  
**__**Le tiro una mirada y me da game over**____**  
**__**Y así no puedo**____**  
**__**Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover**____**  
**_

_**Le suelto el freno**____**  
**__**Cuando tú me miras yo te miro y me muero**____**  
**__**Nadie te quiere como yo te quiero**____**  
**__**Nadie te ve cómo te puedo ver**____**  
**__**Porque si me dejas yo te llevare al cielo**____**  
**__**Te haré canciones con amor sincero**____**  
**__**Seré tu sol este amanecer**___

Después detecto a los gyojin que les ayudaron en su alocada aventura en el fondo del mar. Y a su otro lado también estaba las personas de la isla del cielo que les sonría. Había un montón de personar, se había pasado con las invitaciones. Rezaba que hubiera comida suficiente para todos. Miro por todos los lados y no vio a Aokiji, no sería presente en al acontecimiento al parecer.

_**Y por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**____**  
**__**Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**____**  
**__**Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**____**  
**__**Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**____****_

_**Si tú supieras que por ti me muero**____**  
**__**Que yo te quiero, te quiero, te quiero**____**  
**__**Si tú supieras lo que te he esperado**____**  
**__**Que yo te amo, te amo te amo te amo**_

De repente vio a Don Icebeurg y la Family Franky que le cayó genial y le debía también que gracias a ellos pudieron salvarla en Ennies Lobby. Recordó cada detalle de ese día tan triste creyendo que nunca más los no volvería a ver en su vida a sus nakamas y como lucharon sabiendo que podían perder su vida sin conocerla de nada pero aun así se arriesgaron y la salvaron declarando la guerra al Gobiernos y aumentando la recompensa de sus cabezas. Pero estaba junto de nuevo y Don Icebeurg le perdono todo por que descubrió que ella realmente no era un demonio, sino una mujer que intentaba mantenerse en vida y que fue culpada de algo injusto con solo 8 años de edad. Y bueno la Family Franky fue porque le parecían muy divertidos e interesantes. Le había caído muy bien cuando celebraron su victoria de Ennies Lobby. Eran muy divertidos montando escandalo como Franky.

_**Y me dijeron que te vieron sola**____**  
**__**¿Por qué estás sola?**____**  
**__**Deja el pasado y déjame ser el que te enamora**____**  
**__**Y me dijeron que te vieron sola**____**  
**__**¿Por qué tan sola?**____**  
**__**Si tú a mi lado vas a tener al que más te adora**_

Más a delante detecto a Law que se sorprendió mucho de que fuera a su boda sabiendo los motivos que tenía para no presentarse allí. El motivo era que después de Dressrosa hubo como decirlo, Law se declaró diciendo que le gustaba mucho, ella le dijo que no era posible porque ya tenía a alguien quien amaba. Pero esto no era suficiente para Law así que la beso cuando estuvo distraída mirando al peliverde. Cuando vio esto el peliverde le dio un puñetazo en la cara rompiéndole el labio. Provoco que Zoro y Robin discutieran a lo grande, Zoro totalmente celoso y Robin no tenía ni idea de que hacer pero todo volvió a la normalidad con alguna paliza por parte de Zoro y algunas palabras de Robin para tranquilizarle. Demostró que nadie tocaba a su mujer. Tuvo que reconocer que le ponía mucho al ver al chico totalmente celoso. Demostró que eran posesivos, aunque al principio se echaron mierda, ya sabéis… de que tu estuviste con Perona o que Tashigi, de que ella le gustaba provocar. Etc, etc.

_**Conmigo no estarás más sola**____**  
**__**Hoy llego la hora**____**  
**__**Tengo la receta para que volemos**____**  
**__**Juntos en la aurora boreal**____**  
**__**Este amor es inmortal**____**  
**__**Yo te quiero desde siempre**____**  
**__**Y voy contigo hasta el final**_

Luego vio a la princesa Vivi que aunque no lo creíais se hicieron amigas muy rápidamente aunque al principio se podía palpar la tensión que había entre ellas, era muy lógico porque ella provoco una guerra civil en su reino, pero después de unos días se dio cuenta de que ella no era así, que asesinaba porque necesitaba sobrevivir. Vio a una chica fantástica, buena y con un humor macabro que daba miedo, eso le despisto al principio. Pero ahora sabía por qué Zoro se había enamorado de ella. Fue Zoro quien la invito porque la había caído bien en el fondo ya que estuvieron juntos y tuvieron tantas aventuras. Quien diría que se presentaría con una niña preciosa de unos meses de vida. Así es, la princesa que parecía inocente y tímida se había casado con Kohza y habían tenido una niña preciosa, quien sería la futura reina de Arabasta. Quién lo diría. Cuando vio la pequeña algo dentro de ella se movió, sintió miedo y a la vez temor del rechazo pero se compuso y siguió su camino saludando a la dulce pareja que fue devuelto con una pequeña sonrisa. Había reconocer que la niña era preciosa y dulce como su madre.

_**Dime que ese soy yo, el que ves a tu lado**____**  
**__**Que cuando estoy cerca, olvidas el pasado**____**  
**__**Y yo lo puedo ver, dime qué vas a hacer**____**  
**__**Yo te quiero tener**_

Miro al otro lado y vio a las princesas de Dressrosa, estaban hermosas. Sanji cuando vio a Viola casi deja a Robin y sale corriendo hacia ella para secuestrarla y llevársela a una isla secreta donde podría propagar su amor hacia la castaña que estaba más buena que cuando la vio por primera vez. Esa era la gran sorpresa para Sanji. Pero antes de que pudiera cumplir su fantasía, Robin le clavo las uñas al rubio haciéndolo unas heridas que hizo que casi gritara de dolor y volviera su tarea. Jajaja esa era la sorpresa de Robin pero si lo llega a saber no la hubiera invitado pero la había tenido cariño a las princesas al igual que Zoro. Luego vio a una chica rubia que estaba al lado de Usopp. Esa debería ser la chica de tanto gritaba en sueños. Parecía muy simpática.

_**Le tiro una mirada y me da game over**____**  
**__**Y así no puedo**____**  
**__**Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover**____**  
**__**Le suelto el freno**____**  
**__**Le tiro una mirada y me da game over**____**  
**__**Y así no puedo**____**  
**__**Me entrego y le digo you can be my lover**____**  
**__**Le suelto el freno**___

Después vio a Smoker y a Tashigi, era los únicos marines que se habían atrevido a venir al acontecimiento. Smoker tenía su rostro y ceño fruncido de siempre, provocando que riera al ver el intento fallido de Tashigi intentado que sonriera. La chica algún día conseguiría penetrarle en su duro corazón cubierto de humo. Más o menos le recordaba un poco a ella y a Zoro. Siempre intentaba provocarle. Poco conseguía, solo un enfado de narices por parte del peliverde. Que le iba hacer, los dos son muy testarudos. Cerca de ellos estaba el maestro de Zoro el que le dio la espada de su difunta hija. Hace unos minutos antes de empezar la boda, Zoro se la devolvió ya que había cumplido su promesa que fue la fuerza para que siguiera luchando por ello. Él se negó porque quería que el alma de Kuina estuviera siempre viva y el sabia como conseguirlo. Zoro se lo agradeció prometiendo que nunca seria olvidada. Una persona muere cuando es olvidada. Siguió andando y saludo a los invitados que había ayudado en sus aventuras y que habían marcado en su vida una experiencia y buen recuerdo.

_**Cuando tú me miras yo te miro**____**  
**__**Y me muero**____**  
**__**Nadie te quiere como yo te quiero**____**  
**__**Nadie te ve cómo te puedo ver**____**  
**__**Porque si me dejas yo te llevare al cielo**____**  
**__**Te haré canciones con amor sincero**____**  
**__**Seré tu sol este amanecer**___

Con un temblor y un nudo en el estómago llego al final de la alfombra roja cubierta de pétalos y ver tan cerca al chico que le había quitado el corazón. Iba vestido con el mismo traje que llevo en Dressrosa con la americana desatada revelando la ajustada camiseta blanca que señalaba sus duros y musculosos pectorales. Tenía razón Robin, ese traje le quedaba tremendo y le hacía súper sexy que casi hacia que se tirara encima de él y tuviera unas enormes ganas de quitárselo a base de acaricias hasta dejarle totalmente desnudo. En cuando le dijo eso Robin en Dressrosa no dudo ni un segundo en ponérselo el día de su boda, a ver si era cierto, lo malo sería que le dejara completamente desnudo delante de todos, pero él tampoco se quejaba de lo que llevaba ella, todo lo contrario, estaba deseando que ya fuera la luna de miel o esta noche para quitárselo. Le quedaba extremadamente hermoso y sexy. Daba gracias al God Usopp que tuviera un enorme control sobre su cuerpo, si no, uno de los dos quedaba desnudo delante de todos.

_**Y por fin te encontré (nou nou nou) (yeah)**____**  
**__**Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**____**  
**__**Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**____**  
**__**Yo por fin te encontré (nou nou nou)**_

Se miraron a los ojos con una pizca de timidez en ellos. Transmitía amor puro y deseo hasta la medula, cada célula de sus cuerpos lo transmitía sin intención de disimularlo y no deberían, no eran ningún chiquillo de 17 años con las hormonas alteradas que estuvieran ocultándose de algo malo. Eran adultos a punto de firmar un tratado que les uniría para siempre. Vio también a Luffy que era el cura de esto, jajajaja, no me lo imagino la verdad. Al parecer la cara de Luffy estaba más pendiente de la comida que de lo que le había ordenado hacer los demás, este nunca cambiara. Miro a Nami que le levantaba el puño diciéndole mentalmente que si la cagaba saldría volando de uno de sus potentes puñetazos, esto provoco que Luffy se centrara acojonado, lógicamente.

Robin se soltó del brazo del chico y sujeto la mano de Zoro que se la ofrecía como un verdadero caballero. Cuando sintió la mano de Robin sobre la suya le dio un liguero apretón, su mano no le temblaba como a ella, la tenía firme sin ningún temblor, como podía no estar de los nervios. Se colocó enfrente de él sin soltarle de la mano, sus ojos conectaron y los dos sonrieron radiantemente sonrojados. La música paro y los espectadores callaron dejando de fondo el sonido de las olas al romperse y el dulce viento al moverse.

-Estas hermosa.- susurro Zoro muy bajito para que solamente ella pudiera oírlo.

-Tu estas muy sexy. ¿Quieres que te pase lo mismo que en Dressrosa?- amenazó con un tono deseoso y sensual, provocando un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo del peliverde cuando recordó esa dulce noche de pasión.

-Bueno empecemos. –dijo con impaciencia el moreno que iba vestido de cura, todo raro y a la vez gracioso. Si llegáis a ver a Franky vestido de Elvis Presley os partiríais del culo de cómo era su pelo y tanga. Luffy tenía unas ganas locas de salir corriendo y comerse de un solo bocado la comida que había preparado Sanji, pero miraba a Nami de repente le quitaba las ganas de comer y el apetito.- Nos hemos reunido para dar un acontecimiento muy importante para mí y para mis nakamas, Robin y Zoro. –prosiguió muy serio. Poco habitual en él.-Ya era hora de que le pidieras matrimonio a Robin.-le encaro a Zoro dándole grimas y corte hasta ponerle todo rojo. Adiós al Luffy serio.- Creía que se lo pediría antes Sanji.- rio a carcajada limpia.

-SI MI ROBIN. YO ME CASARE CONTIGO.-grito Sanji saltando cerca de la pareja con los ojos de corazones y todo frenético.

-¡NI UNA MIERDA!¡ ES MIA PERVERTIDO DE CEJAS AFEMINADAS!- amenazo con los dientes de sierra y muy furioso dispuesto a cortar en dos al rubiales.

-¡QUIERES PELEA MARIMO!-lo que faltaba ahora.

-¡CUANDO QUIERAS!-los dos tenía la cara empotradas entre ellas haciendo una batalla de mirada.

-Sanji siéntate conmigo, por favor.- le aconsejo la princesa de Dressrosa con un toque coqueta para que dejara en paz al novio. Por una vez que Sanji liga y hay una chica que le hace caso, no le vamos a quitar la ilusión. Que sin protestas y como un perrito faldero fue con la castaña sin perder tiempo.

Lo que empezó siendo una broma del capitán para romper el hielo, casi se convierte en una pelea habitual de esos dos. Demos gracias a Violet que fue rápida y sedujo al cocinero sino la que se monta, esta boda sí que era súper rara. Todos reían por la escena de uno de los padrinos casi pelee con el novio.

-Sigamos.- Robin no paraba de reír que la cubrió con una mano pero aun así hizo que Zoro se avergonzara. Siempre conseguía hacerle sonrojar con mucha facilidad.-¡CHOPPER!-llamo al renito, como si fuera un verdulero, que no estaba muy lejos de ellos, corrió con su esmoquin y un pequeño cojín de color morado, en ellos poseía los anillo de la alianza. Zoro tomo uno, miro la radiante sonrisa de la chica provocando que se pusiera nervioso y empezara a tragarse sus propias palabras, trago en seco y empezó hablar.- Robin te prometí en Thriller Bark que si cumplía mi sueño te casarías conmigo espero que aún me hagas el honor de estar a tu lado porque…- tartamudeaba tanto que parecía patético pero Robin no lo tomo así. Sabía lo duro que era para el expresarse que le ayudo.

\- Si quiero, Zoro. Yo también te amo y siempre estaré en lo malo y en lo bueno. Siempre.- Zoro le coloco con delicadeza la alianza de oro en el dedo. Tenía un descripción en el anillo donde ponía Zoro x Robin. Después ella realizo lo mismo.

-Yo también te amo.- respondió a la pregunta muda de Robin, lo decía su la mirada. Abrazo a la chica de la cintura esperando la siguiente frase del cura-capitán-idiota- que después lo lanzaría al agua.

-Pues como capitán os declaro marido y mujer. Robin cuida de que no se pierda en línea recta.

-Yo no me pierdo.- le respondió con diente de sierras.

-Fufufu. Tranquilo cuidare de él.- enrosco sus brazos en el cuello del chico. Esa dichosa sonrisa misteriosa y radiante le volvía loco.

\- Confió en ti, Robin. Puedes besar a la novia.- al fin dijo esa simple frase. Cuando lo dijo Zoro y Robin se besaron con una pasión que parecía inhumana. Luffy salió corriendo en busca de su apreciada comida escondida que tardó poco en encontrarla. Los demás aplaudían y vitoreaba deseando felicidad a la pareja. Alguno se le saltaba las lágrimas de la emoción y otros se miraban con miradas cómplices a ver si alguien seria el siguiente en contraer matrimonio o que alguien diera el paso de que sentía algo por alguien.

Zoro y Robin profundizaron al máximo el beso entrelazando sus lenguas como si fuera la primera vez que se besaban. Los dos se separaron cuando profundizaron al máximo el beso y sus pulmones pedían a grito oxígeno. Juntaron sus frentes, pero rápidamente se apartaron cuando sintieron algo frío en sus pómulos. Estaba nevando… en una isla tropical. Robin dirigió la mirada a los lejos y vio a Aokiji oculto en la selva viendo el acontecimiento. A sí que lo había visto y ese era su regalo. Ella le regalo una sonrisa de gratitud y sin más, él desaprecio en una pequeña ventisca.

En nada comenzó a refrescar haciendo que la novia temblara de frio, Zoro percato esto, se quitó su chaqueta y se la coloco en los hombre de la chica.

-Gracias.- agradeció con una sonrisa. Recordó cuando peleo con Absolum en el puente. Ella iba con un vestido blanco y le entrego su chaqueta para que se cobijara del frio.

-De na.-aparto la mirada. Ella aprovecho su posición y le beso en la mejilla.

-QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA.-aulló el capital apoyándolo todo el mundo.

-Espera, Luffy.- le agarro Nami del cuello antes de que saliera lanzado por su siguiente sueño.

-¿Qué pasa, Nami?

-Robin tiene que tirar el ramo de flores.

En menos que canta un grillos todas las mujeres de la fiestas se amontonaron alrededor de Nami.

-Es cierto.- le sonrió a las chicas. Las dio la espada y empezó a prepararse para lanzar las flores como era la tradición. Las lanzo súper lejos ya que era una gran multitud. Las mujeres empezaron a pegarse y empujarse mirando como las flores estaban por los aires intentando cogerla al vuela o que cayeran en sus manos. Pero para desgracia o fortuna lo cogió Luffy estirando su cuello de coma y cogiéndolas con la boca al vuelo. Todas las chicas se deprimieron, no era tradición que las cogiera una chica no un chico, pero Luffy es especial.

-¡IDIOTA!- le golpeo en la cabeza.-¡ LO TENEMOS QUE COGER UNA DE NOSOTRAS!

-Lo siento.- se disculpó entregando la flores a su novia.

-Oye bruja.- grito Zoro a lo lejos y para que les oyeran todos.- Si quieres pedirle algo a Luffy hazlo rápido antes de que te deje por la comida.- los novios se rieron al ver la cara colorada de Nami que imitaba al color de su pelo.

-CALLATE IDIOTA.-le insulto con los dientes de sierra, pero era cierto, si no hacía nada Luffy era capaz de comerse la comida y no dejar nada a los demás.-Luffy.- sonó amenazante que el chico tembló creyendo que había hecho algo mal, pero para las sorpresa de todos le dio un castro beso en los labios delante de todos.

El primero en quedarse sorprendido fue Zoro por que creí que no sería capaz de besar de Luffy delante de tanta gente, luego le imitaron los demás. Cuando se separaron, Luffy le sonrió radiantemente.

-Te quiero.- le volvió a besar. Al parecer esa imagen les contagió a los novios que empezaron a besarse apasionadamente. Kaya le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Usopp que le dejo colorado. Koala y Sabo, Vivi y Kohza, y más gentes le imitaron. Mientras que los demás como Violet y Sanji, Smoker y Tashigi y más parejas imitaron a Kaya y a Usopp. Momento happy.

-QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA.- esto era el principio de todo y de una fiesta al estilo Sombrero de Paja.

En poco segundos la isla se cubrió de una capa blanca. No tardaron en mucho en hacer una enorme hoguera con la ayuda de los poderes de Sabo y que Sanji sacara tazas con chocolate caliente. Franky y Brook animaron la fiesta con música. Usopp y Chopper bailaban alrededor de la hoguera con los Revolucionarios, gyojin y el resto de los invitados. Sanji estaba bailando juntos con Viola, que fueron imitados por Sabo y Koala, Nami y Luffy, y Usopp y Kaya. Algunas veces Nami iba con su hermana Nojiko, que le había caído muy bien a Robin.

La fiesta se convirtió en la típica fiesta de los Sombrero de Paja con bailes, bromas, bebidas, comida, bromas , música y charla. Duro horas, podían ser ya las dos de las noche y aún seguían disfrutando y bebiendo sake hasta desmayarse. Zoro bebió pero como aguantaba muy bien el alcohol no había problema, pero en ese día decidió estar junto a su esposa.

Estaban sentados en un troco cerca de la fogata viendo como bailaban y disfrutaba los demás. Robin estaba sentado de lado en el regazo de su marido. Había salido todo perfecto, nada malo había sucedido, luego le agradecería a Nami por todo su esfuerzo. Era el mejor día de su vida. Robin se acurruco más en Zoro, hacia frio pero era contrastado con la fogata. Apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, se sentía cansada de tanto bailar con Zoro y con quien se lo pedía. El medicamente que le dio Chopper empezaba de dejar de hacer efecto y parecía que era el momento de decirle la verdad.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- la tapo mejor con su chaqueta, refugiándola del frio.

-Si solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Eso te pasa por bailar como una loca.-echo una pequeña carcajada, abrazándola con más fuerte.

-Fufufu. No te quejes, que en el fondo te gusta que baile y más cuando solo es para ti.- le recordó en un tono juguetón.

-Calla, mujer.- se sonrojo.

Ella suspiro y se levantó dejando a un Zoro confundido. Él la siguió sin perder el tiempo. Llegaron a la costa del Sunny, Robin miro con detalle la luna que estaba más hermosa que nunca, podía verla en la superficie del mar. Zoro vio como los rayos de la luna complementaban los ojos de la morena haciéndola muy apetecible. La abrazo por la espalda enroscando sus brazos en su mini-cintura, le dio un pequeño beso en la mejillas. Zoro no era el tipo que fuera de dar afecto en público pero en la intimidad demostraba lo que sentía por ella.

El silencio domino la atmosfera durante unos minutos hasta que lo rompió la dulce voz de la morena.

-Es hermosa.-necesitaba romper el hielo y pensó que sería la mejor forma.

-Robin…- la dio la vuelta, necesitaba ver sus ojos azules.-Si quieres decirme algo… solo dímelo.- atajo, la curiosidad le mataba. Ocultaba algo y necesitaba saberlo. No le podía engañar.

-Zoro… sabes por qué te rechace en Thriller Bark cuando me pediste matrimonio.- el asintió confuso.-Lo hice para que pudieras cumplir tu sueño sin distracciones. Sabía que arriesgaría tu vida por mí y no podía permitirlo, no me lo perdonaría si llegara a suceder.- la acaricio las mejillas con los ojos vidriosos. Él solo la abrazo más fuerte contra él.

-No permitiría que nadie te dañara.- tuvo que ser sincero.- Tú eras el motivo de cumplir mi sueño y hacerme más fuerte. Pero ahora que he cumplido mi sueño me siento un poco vacío.- Ella se apartó levemente de él. Se sorprendió a la confesión. – No sé qué hacer ahora. Solo quiero estar a tu lado y protegerte, pero…

\- Necesitas un reto para superarte.-finalizo la frase.

-Tú has tomado la decisión de unirte a los Revolucionarios y acabar con los últimos miembros de la Marine y te apoyare…

-Estas equivocado. –Le beso.-He decidido quedarme en el Sunny con mi verdadera familia.- Zoro era adorable, abandonaría la tripulación que tanto amaba para ir con la chica que le volvía loco, eso era amar hasta las trancas.

-Pero…los Revolucionario…

-Quiero quedarme con mi familia, con las personas que quiero. No sería capaz de separarme de ellos.- le explico.

Zoro sonrió aliviado al saber que no se despediría de los idiotas de sus nakamas y seguirían juntos navegando y teniendo aventuras a puntas pala.

-Me alegro.

\- Y Zoro… yo quería decirte una cosa muy importante que nos cambiara la vida a los dos y puede que te llene ese vacío. Pero tengo miedo de cómo lo tomes.- se apartó de él hasta estar lo suficiente lejos.

-¿Qué es, Robin?

Ella acaricio su vientre aun plano y le sonrió a punto de llorar.-Zoro estoy embarazada.-soltó liberando al final las lágrimas.

Zoro quedo impactado. Iba a ser padre, tendría un hijo con la chica que amaba. Estaría dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad. Por supuesto, sin dudarlo.

Robin esperaba la respuesta del chico que seguía paralizado, temía que la noticia rompiera su relación. Pero se equivocó. Zoro ando hasta la morena y se agacho hasta estar la altura de su vientre, empezó a acariciarlo con suavidad, sorprendiendo a Robin. Beso su vientre provocando que soltara un gemido de placer. Rápidamente se levantó y beso a la chica con pasión que se mezclaron entre las lágrimas de felicidad de los ojos azules.

-Voy a ser padre. Robin voy a ser padre.- la elevo mientras daba vuelta sobre sí mismo. La beso cuando la bajo al suelo.- Te quiero. Bueno a los dos.- acaricio su vientre.

-Y yo.- complemento.

\- Es por eso los mareos y las náuseas de las últimas semanas.

-Sí.-afirmo.

-¿De cuánto tiempo estas?

-De seis semanas.-le informo sabiendo lo que le diría.

-Entonces…

-Sí. Quería decírtelo antes de que comenzara la guerra, pero no me atreví porque temía que no aceptaras este pequeño. Tampoco no te quería desconcentrar cuando ibas a luchar contra tu peor rival. Lo siento.- ahora entendía de que Chopper estuviera todo el rato detrás de ella y más en One Piece.

-Robin… me hare más fuertes y seré el mejor padre que pueda cuidar a nuestro hijos. Seguro que heredara tu inteligencia y belleza.

-Y la fuerza y honor de su padre.- le beso. Ya no tenía que preocuparse de nada. El aceptaba al pequeño que cambiaría su vida a mejor. Ella le cuidaría y haría lo imposible para que siempre fuera feliz y nunca los abandonaría al igual que su madre. Sería más fuerte sabiendo que el mar era un territorio peligroso y más cuando era los reyes del mundo. No lo permitiría y más cuando Zoro estaba a su lado apoyándola y protegiéndola.

-Ei chicos. Iros a un hotel. – los dos se separaron del beso y vieron a todos sus nakamas allí y sus supuestas parejas. Robin se limpió las lágrimas.

-¿PORQUE MI ROBIN ESTA LLORANDO? COMO LE HAYAS HECHO ALGO TE MATO.-casi se abalanza hacia él pero Robin le detuvo antes de eso.

-No me hecho nada malo, cocinero. Sino todo lo contrario.-los dos dirigieron la mirada y asintieron. Los demás les miraban con expectación.

-Chicos tenemos que comunicaros algo. – rodeo la cintura de su esposa.

Todos asintieron confundidos. ¿Cuál sería la noticia?

-Dentro de 7 meses tendremos a un nuevo nakama.- dijo la morena. Todos captaron la indirecta excepto el capitán de goma.

-A sí. ¿Dónde está?- lo que digo, no se entera de nada.

-Se encuentra aquí.- acaricio su estómago.

-Robin… estas…- dijo atónica Nami.

-Si estoy embarazada de seis semanas.- lo soltó. Al fin. La estaba matando de tanto ocultarlo.

Todos rápidamente abrazaron a la pareja y le daba la enhorabuena por la gran noticia que tenía. Dentro de poco tendría a un nuevo nakama y un pequeño renacuajo corriendo por la cubierta.

-Espero que cuides bien de Robin y del pequeño.- regaño el rubio.

-Tu tranquilo que no hay problema, idiota.

-Hay que celebrarlo.- el capitán de un salto arrastro a la pelirroja y volvieron a la fiesta con los demás.

Cuando todos se fueron del Sunny, los dos empezaron a besarse con locura. Ya era hora de que empezará la luna de miel.

-¿Quieres seguir festejando?- la pregunto cuando finalizo el beso.

-Sí. Pero de otra forma y en otro lugar.-confirmo mientras desabrochaba la camiseta blanca del chico y tocaba con deseo el musculoso pectoral.

Sin decir nada más, fueron corriendo a la habitación de Zoro, cerraron la puerta y disfrutaron a tope la luna de miel, sin importarles que le oyera los demás. Ahora lo que importaban eran ellos dos y su futuro hijo. Agradecía todo los acontecimientos de Thriller Bark. Sino llegara a ser por esa isla puede que aún se tratara como completos desconocido sin confesar lo que sentía el uno por el otro. Era una nueva época y querían disfrutarlo al máximo y esa seria de las muchas noches. No supieron nada de ellos durante dos días enteros.

_**Fin**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**Bueno después de un año al final este fic ha llegado a su fin. Me siento triste por que ha llegado a su punto final. Es el primero que termino de todos y estoy llorando porque me lo he pasado genial escribiendo esta historia y más cuando tanta gente me ha apoyado a seguir esta historia. Vale que el final ha sido patético pero llevaba tiempo pensando y después de meditarlo con detalle me he arriesgado a escribir este final, sé que es muy mierda y alguno deseaba lemmon pero no se puede conseguir todo. Pero he pensado en escribir un pequeño one-short sobre la despedida de soltero de Zoro, eso me lo decís. Doy gracias a todos lo que hayan mandado Review apoyándome y dándome ánimo para seguir escribiendo. **_

_**Seguiré publicando one-short y continuando con el fic largo" ¿Quién eres tú?-One Piece". Estoy pensando que dentro de poco publicare una nueva historia larga, así que estéis pendientes por si acaso. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo este fic al igual que yo al escribirlo. Espero que me mandéis Review. Feliz año nuevo.**_

_**RESPONDER REVIEW:**_

_**-**____**: Lo primero de todo es que escuche la canción que me recomendantes y me encantaron un montón, me paso el día entero escuchandola ya que los hombres g me encanta desde siempre. Así que no estás loca. Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic, el lemmon, lo de Perona y el sacrificio de Zoro. Lo siento por no hacer un lemmon por que se me ha hecho muy largo y bueno no quería que fuera tan intenso. Lo siento pero si quieres un lemmon sobre esta pareja he hecho hace poco uno que esta mi cuenta y se llama Postales, si te quieres pasar estas bienvenida. Y bueno también estoy pensando en hacer un one-short sobre una escena de este fic que sería la despedida de soltero de Zoro que seguro que alguno os moriréis de ganas de cómo lo celebraron los dos y sería un lemmon. Gracias por enviarme un Review que me hayas dicho esas cosas preciosas, realmente no me considero muy buena escritora, pero a Review como el tuyo me hacen mejorar. Bss y abrazos. Espero que te guste el song fic, he elegido esa canción porque creo que lo identificaban. Hasta luego bss y abrazos.**_

_**-**__**Roronoalau**__**: jajaja cuanto tiempo nakama. Me alegro mucho que te gustara mi historia desde el principio y más lo del lemmon. Estoy segura al 100% de qué eres más fan que Bartolomeo sobre esta pareja. La partes del LuNa te las dedico que sé que también te gusta esa pareja. Gracias por tu apoyo y las veces que, me has ayudado. Espero que te haya gustado esta montaña rusa como lo llamas tú, jajajaja, no lo hubiera definido mejor. Espero que hayas aprobado esos exámenes, como dijiste que tenías que estudiar y lo comprendo. Es un asco estudiar. Lo siento por que Robin le negara pero como lo he explicado es lógico que ella dijera que no, por temor a perderle. Espero que te haya gustado el epilogo. En el fondo está relacionado con bebes. Se venía venir. Jajaja. Aunque sea el final de este fic espero que me sigas leyendo y yo te sigo animando para que publiques a un fic que seguro que lo haces genial. Bss y abrazos. Espero que te haya gustado el song fic. Adiós mi nakama.**_

_**-**__**Akina54**__**: gracias por el apoyo que me has dado desde el principio y te agradezco mucho. Ya sabes que si necesitas ayuda me puedes mandar un Pm o lo que sea. Bss y abrazos.**_

_**También quiero a gradecer a:**____**zenkat/**__**Loveless girl-01**__**/**__**Loen/**__**stef-chan/**__**MCristales**__**/**__**mandaranja/Zorro Junior/**__**Newgate Soldier/**__**lady alexa ignacia**__** /**__**nn**__** /**__**carbonaraspaghetti**__**/**__**Susii ZoRo**_____

_**Espero que estas personas me envíen un Review **__**que no sé nada de ellos espero que aún se acuerden de mí, aun así le agradezco un montón que me siguieran esta aventura conmigo pero aquí acaba esta aventura y empieza otra. Bss y abrazos a todos (se me escapa una lagrima y me la limpio)**_


End file.
